


Affinity

by JiYoo_1345



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Quite Angst, Sisterly Love, jiyoo, little bit of fluff (?), suayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiYoo_1345/pseuds/JiYoo_1345
Summary: Minji always took care of the entertaintment department of her father’s company. She was a good, obedient daughter of her parents. People are scared of her for the reason that she emits negative vibes everytime she entered the building. Employess never seen her smile nor laugh. And could look daggers on you everytime you met with her eyes. Nobody attempted to talk to her.She was always hailed as cold stoic queen because of her aura.On the other hand, Kim Yoohyeon is an outgoing person, living a simple life and always greet people even those she didn’t even know. She would always say that life is too short to live a sadden life, so she make most of it. As a child, she would always dream of becoming a singer and a lot of people praise her for this talent. She prefer herself as a bisexual, because she thought that she could love anyone, not minding the gender.She is an angel with a heavenly voice.Minji and Yoohyeon live differently. What if they met with each other and change each other’s perspective of life? Will they share same interests with each other ?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 36
Kudos: 62





	1. SiYooRa's Busking

The Kims Incorporated comprises of an entertainment and manufacturing industry owned by Kim Seokjin. He has two children and he designate his children to each type of business industry. 

Kim Taehyung, CEO of Kims Manufacturing, Inc. He is very professional and serious about his work. But employees are very fond of him, he is very generous and approachable. He is not the type of boss who lashes out everytime an employee made a mistake but rather talk in a private room. He take good care of what his father given to him to manage: The Manufacturing of Shoes that is patronize by a lot Korean citizen which makes it more successful than the entertainment side of the business. He is not that close with her sister who manage the entertainment industry of her father's company but he deeply cared for her, but she shut people out trying to impress her father. 

Kim Minji, CEO of Kims Entertainment Industry Corp. (KEIC) Just her brother, Kim Taehyung, she is professional and so serious about her job. She often seen by her employees still working in her office overtime just to finish some paperworks. Her employees never seen her outside aside from doing business trips making a deal with different businessmen. There were rumours that Kim Minji used to have a bubbly personality, she would go around the building meeting and greeting new people. Some of the employees who's loyal to the company would say that Kim Minji was a child full of curiosity but everything changes during her teenage years, when her mother disappeared without leaving any traces and that it saddened their father. Until now, they do not know the reason why her mother disappeared. Minji was the most affected by the sudden disappearance of her mother to the point that she changed her bubbly personality to a sullen emotionless persona. Her father pressured the young minds of his children to a more mature and taught them about their business rather than having a normal teenage life. Taehyung wouldn't understand it at first but later on, he was getting used to it. Minji, on the other hand, was submissive to her father and do what her father wants for her. During her teenage years, she always compared herself from her brother on why their father was always favored him other than her. So, as time passes by, Minji always do her best to get her father's attention by taking the entertainment business of her father, even though he initially assigned to Taehyung but Minji insisted to take over since it was sentimental to her. Taehyung paved the way and accepted the other line of business which is the Shoes Manufacturing. 

The employees of the Kims Entertainment Industry Corp. are really worried since the company is slowly losing its sales for the past few months and it anger Mr. Kim. 

_**"Minji, find a way to keep the company on its peak or I will disown you"**_ Mr. Kim yelled at her daughter and attempted to slapped her but Taehyung stopped him. 

_**"Dad, give Minji a chance. There are just so many entertainment industries in Korea and they are a top tier"**_ Taehyung softly said which makes his father calmed down. Minji, was quiet and putting her head down. A lot of mixed emotions have felt: Anger and Disappointment. 

_**"I will find a way, Dad. I will get KEIC back on track"**_ Minji monotonously said, looking away from her father. 

_**"You should be! Why do I even listened to you in the first place. The proceeds from that business should have been put in our Manufacturing business and focused more to it when that industry is falling apart. Look at where we are now, still on the verge of getting your business stand up on its own"**_ Her father exclaimed glaring at her still her head down, clenching her fist. 

Mr. Kim sighed deeply. _**"Find an artist that would bring new tea on the table, not just a commoner. If you find that, I'll change my mind to not abolish your business and disown you as my daughter, I'll give you 3 months to find the gem"**_ Minji nodded, blinking her eyes in shock at the statement of her father as he walked out from the room while Taehyung worriedly walk towards their furious father, trying to change his mind. But Minji knows that her father keeps his words. 

She hold a meeting with her staff in her conference room about planning to find the perfect person for the job. She rarely holds meetings like this and it surprised her staff at the sudden conference meeting. 

Minji seated in front looking around, poker face while clasping her hands. She take a deep breath and starts talking. 

_**"Alright, we all know that KEIC is not in good condition right now, and we need to act as soon as possible to keep this company and to keep your jobs"**_ Minji said in serious tone. The employees are not used to their CEO speaking the words. 

_**"We need to find an artist that would bring us back on track. I need you to devise a plan. Hold auditions if possible. I hope that everyone understands. The owner of the company gives us 3 months. We must do it together"**_ Minji monotonously said but almost breaking her voice at the last sentence she just said. It's been a while she used the word 'together'. She dismissed the meeting and immediately walked out from the room leaving her staff stunned and quickly started to brainstorm for an effective and efficient plan. 

Minji decides to go home early after her shift. She takes a half bath and prepares herself for a run before eating a dinner. She wears a black croptop, pants with her hoodie on. She always plays music while she run to get her stress away for a while. She's been running for a while observing a lot of people on the way keeping her poker face on. She also wishes to have a normal life, not begging for love. She sees a lot people in groups vibing with some music on the other side of the road. Curiosity strikes Minji and run towards the crowd to witness the music the person plays. 

As she was near to the vicinity, she could see three people playing, one with an acoustic beatbox played by the black haired girl that looks like a howling wolf, the other person is playing a bass which was bigger than the brown haired girl and the last one wears a hoodie and an eyeglasses, she is in charge of singing with her acoustic guitar. She was taller than the other two. Minji could barely see her face but the only thing she noticed from the girl, her angelic voice. 

Yoohyeon is still in bed wrapped up with her messy blanket. Her alarm went off like a crazy lion that makes her sat up groggily. She stretched out her body while gazing at the window before getting out of the bed. 

She lazily went to the refrigerator looking for an eatable item and found an eaten apple from the other day. She just shrugged it off and eat it with the milk she barely noticed in her hand, she sighed deeply when someone knock on her door frantically. 

_**"Yoohyeon!! open up!. You know that we have a work on the coffee shop, right?! Open it up before I kick your lazy ass"**_ Yoohyeon groan in annoyance. She opened the door and welcomed by the almighty smacked from Kim Bora, her bestfriend since childhood. 

_**"Yah! It's early in the morning, unnie. I would like some peace of mind, thank you very much"**_ Yoohyeon sarcastically said. 

_**"Dress up, you messy idiot. Look at your apartment. Have you been in a cave? Looks like everything's not in order"**_ Bora picked up some used clothes and throw it to Yoohyeon's laundry basket. 

Yoohyeon immediately takes a bath and change her clothes as quickly as she can, she doesn't want Bora to nag her all day. 

The two girls walk towards the coffee shop they are working with. 

_**"You know unnie, I really liked our boss, Siyeon. She's very cool and she can play the beatbox which is really cool."**_ Yoohyeon commented which makes the small girl glared at her in confusion. 

_**"I know like she's adorable. Do you have a crush on her?"**_ Bora asked her, narrowing her eyes. 

_**"Who doesn't? She has everything. Cool personality, rich and kind. If she's single, I would date her"**_ Yoohyeon opened the door of the coffee shop only to meet up with a puzzled eyes of Siyeon which makes Yoohyeon jumped in shock" 

_**"Who would you date, Yoohyeon?"**_ Siyeon ask the silver haired girl. Yoohyeon swallow a lump in her throat, sweating from nervousness meeting the beautiful eyes of her boss. Bora could sense that Yoohyeon is panicking and decides to interrupt. 

_**"No one. She dated no one. This girl is a mess"**_ Bora pulled Yoohyeon towards the cashier register. _"A panicked gay"_ Bora just shake her head.

The day have been so good for Yoohyeon for she met a lot of new people. She just love to talk to different types of people, it makes her wholesome and energized. She is preparing to go home when Siyeon and Bora interrupt her. 

_**"Yoohyeon-ie, you know busking, right?"**_ Bora asked firmly. She definitely know what busking is, she always loved playing in public places with her guitar and her voice which is soothingly beautiful. 

_**"Yeah, definitely"**_ Yoohyeon replied in confusion. 

_**"Well, Siyeon got this bright idea and we're gonna go busking in the streets of Seoul"**_ Bora said in an exciting voice. 

_**"Are you sure? Like do you play any instruments?"**_ Yoohyeon intended to ask the question to Siyeon. 

_**"Yah! I play the drums, but I can bring my beatbox for tonight"**_ Siyeon confidently said while winking at the younger girl which makes Yoohyeon stumbled a bit and accidentally hit the table besides her and poured out the lemonade drink to her shirt. 

_**"Tonight? Look at me, I'm already soaking wet. "**_ Yoohyeon pointing to her wet shirt. 

_**"It would be fun, don't let this opportunity slipped. I'll change my mind if you don't come and play"**_ Siyeon pouted and walked towards her packbag and find a black hoodie with a wolf sign on it.

_**"Here, wear this first. To cover your mess"**_ Siyeon offered the thing and the silver haired girl gladly took it. 

_**"Let's go!"**_ Bora exclaimed. Yoohyeon wondered where would they get some instruments but the two girls are ready for this. All the instruments is already on Siyeon's car, all she need to do is to play. The silver haired girl couldn't help to scream inside her tiny body from the nice gesture of her boss. 

_"I fell in love"_ Yoohyeon thought. 

They are in the venue and start to set up everything, they planned to play five songs only since it's getting dark already. Yoohyeon covered her body with the hoodie Siyeon gave to her and wore an eyeglasses. She also covered her hair by the hoodie cap because she is getting cold. The two girls laughed at her weird fashion. 

_**" You look like an old man"**_ Bora tease and laugh, Siyeon join in which makes the younger girl pout. 

The first few minutes of them playing, there are are few people came but gradually showing up in the middle of the songs. 

Yoohyeon announced that they will be playing their last song for the night entitled: Secret Love Song by Little Mix. 

The song started with the sweet voice of Yoohyeon, she can see that a lot of people are mesmerize with her voice so she felt good. But in the middle of the song she notice someone standing in the crowd, frozen with a deadpan expression but she is listening carefully with her voice. She look at the girl with a hoodie, singing to her. 

_I don't wanna live love this way  
I don't wanna hide us away  
I wonder if it ever will change  
I'm living for that day  
Someday  
When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that  
'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

As soon the as the song is finish, she hear people clapping for them. The three of them bowed and Yoohyeon looked for the girl in a hoodie but seem like she is already left. She wondered if she liked their performance with those intimidating looks that she clearly cannot read. 

_"What a day!"_ Yoohyeon just deeply sighed before hugging the two girls, thankful that she played again in front of the people. 


	2. JiYoo's First Meet Up

Yoohyeon still could not believe that she played again after months of being unable to. She look at her left hand clenching it and smiled as she remembered how she got a broken hand and decided not to sing nor play the guitar because of frustration and disappointment. 

Flashback

Yoohyeon was in a night shift of Siyeon's cafe', seeing Yoohyeon's talent, her boss given her a chance to sing during the night with her guitar, sometimes with her bestfriend, Bora. The silver haired girl felt so good when she is performing, since she makes people happy with her talent. She would always prepare five songs every night to perform and she's never getting tired of it and wanted more. Siyeon, on the other hand, really admire the younger girl's passion for music and that she even tried to convince her audition to an entertainment company but Yoohyeon would always respond that she is contented of where she is and she is joyful everytime she makes people happy and to somehow connect with people. The silver haired girl always loved being with people and listening to their life stories even though she just met them. Siyeon admired that about Yoohyeon, she always told her that if she's going to be in a relationship, the guy or girl would be so lucky to have her. 

_**"No, boss. I still loved being single. I get to interact with more people without someone controlling me. But if I'm ready for commitment, I would definitely date someone. So, don't worry about me"**_ Yoohyeon said in an enthusiastic voice while crunching the nose of Siyeon. 

But something happened during that night that would change Yoohyeon's life. She was cleaning the table when she noticed a quiet commotion outside, she stopped what she's currently doing and check what is happening in front of Siyeon's cafe'. 

She was surprised as she could see a man beating up a woman who's clothes are torn and seemed to homeless. She interrupted, hoping to stop the man beating up the poor woman with his baseball bat.

She pondered. _"How come a man use his strength for the poor woman he barely knew"_

 _ **"Mister!"**_ She shouted. The man looked up to her and narrowed his eyes, like he was getting cut in by his business. He smirked at the younger girl who looked terrified. Yoohyeon stepped back as the man approached her slowly while dragging the woman beside him. 

_**"Yeah? What are you gonna do, little girl? I was just going to take what's mine"**_ The man said in a menace voice as Yoohyeon looked at the woman with a beautiful necklace on her hand, struggling from the grip of the evil man. 

_**"I don't think that's yours, Mister. You tried to rob her. Just because of her appearance, you're just gonna do whatever you want to do? Not here, Mister. Just let go of the woman and find a decent job. Looks like you're a person who takes free ride"**_ Yoohyeon said insulting the man. She covered her mouth and took another step backward. 

She made the man angry as he swings the bat towards her but she managed to dodge before it hits her body. The older woman was now in front of Yoohyeon as she genuinely smiled at her, but minutes later the man took another attempt to hit the woman, but the silver haired girl immediately pulled the woman to her back, and instead she was the one who got hit on her left shoulders as she winced in pain and supported her body with her left hand. The woman saw it and ran towards the man attacking him by jumping on his back and pulled his hair tightly and even bit his ear with her teeth. 

Yoohyeon saw that the older woman dropped the necklace with a moon and sun pendant on it, she picked it up with her right hand but as she reached for the thing, the man took a glimpse and used his strength to yanked out the woman from his body and attempted to swing his bat to Yoohyeon but the woman kicked his groin and the man groaned in pain. But the man wasn't finished yet, he saw the woman went to Yoohyeon for support, she attempted another swing towards the two, attacking them again, this time Yoohyeon wasn't fully aware of the attack and could only hear the man screaming and as she turned around, she saw the man coming at them with his bat aiming at their direction, only to realize that she covered her face with her left hand and got hit by the bat pretty badly. 

Yoohyeon could not fathom what happened, as she didn't felt pain from the impact of the bat on her left hand as she looked at it, smiled and collapsed on the ground. 

There were so many things on her mind during that incident. 

_"My arm is totally fine. It's totally fine"_

_"Would I be able to play again?"_

_"I couldn't play without my arm. I couldn't sing without my guitar"_

_"My life is ruined"_

_"Oh, the woman, is she fine?"_

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a loud crying voice coming from her bestfriend, Bora. 

_**"Yoohyeon, wake up, bud. I still have so many nagging episodes for you"**_ Bora said in a crying voice. Yoohyeon chuckled on her mind at the statement of her bestfriend. She opened her eyes and saw Bora on her face. 

_**"Yah! Get off my face, Bora. You disgust me"**_ Yoohyeon teasingly said while trying to pull away Bora from her. She tried to move her left arm but she can't and it hurt. 

_**"Bora, why can't I move my arm? Is it badly hit?"**_ The silver haired girl genuinely asked her bestfriend who nodded. Yoohyeon tried to lift up up her left hand but then she can't. Her left hand was full bandages. 

She let go of the thought and tried to asked her bestfriend about the woman she just saved from the man she encountered. 

_**"Bora, where's the woman? Is she safe?"**_ Yoohyeon asked while Bora shook her head. 

_**"She's safe. She actually given me this"**_ Bora said while holding up the necklace they've fought over. She was confused as to why the old woman given her this precious thing to her. 

_**"Is she coming back?"**_ Yoohyeon asked again. 

_**"Well, she said that you could trade it with money, since she do not have money to thank you for helping her. But she mentioned that she will come by at the cafe' anytime and to thank you personally"**_ Bora replied. 

_**"But Siyeon paid all the charges. She will just deduct it on your salary. So, don't worry about it. I know how you are in terms of money in debt."**_ Bora added. She knew that her bestfriend would not accept the money from their boss, but Siyeon insisted. 

The doctor went to them and brought bad news to Yoohyeon. 

_**"Your left hand was severely fractured. I advise you to take a rest and put a caste on it so it will heal quickly. As of now, no heavy duty that requires you to use your hand, cause it will worsen it."**_ Yoohyeon was quite surprised at the announcement of her doctor. 

_**"So, I can't play guitar anymore?"**_ Yoohyeon said, tears streaming down her cheeks. Bora could see that her bestfriend was saddened at the news. She just loved music so much and now that without her hand, she will not be able to play anymore. 

_**"You still can, Yoohyeon. But it will take 6 months to fully heal. So I suggest that you refrain using the guitar"**_ Yoohyeon shook her head. 

In those months, Yoohyeon was distant to Bora and Siyeon, and the two were understanding of the situation of their friend. Yoohyeon even stopped singing and accept her fate. She was really sad, really. 

_**"Yooh, come on! Let's go to a concert. I know you like it"**_ Bora offered but Yoohyeon decline the offer and decided to watch tv instead. Bora was worried for Yoohyeon, she was not the same Yoohyeon she used to know. And she totally understand it, since she cannot play her guitar anymore and without it, she couldn't sing. Someone took away her happiness and that is MUSIC. It makes her genuinely happy. 

Yoohyeon was devastated of what happened, she tried to stretched out her arms but it do no good but pain. She just missed playing while singing. She did missed her old self, so she decided to wait for her arm to fully healed and told herself. 

_"I have to live my life to the fullest, no need to be sad, Yooh. You can do it. You just wait for it and you'll be able to play again"_ She positively thought. Until then, even though it took almost half a year for her arm to fully heal Yoohyeon learned to be happy without playing nor singing, she found her happiness in meeting people and that she even forgot about it. 

End of flashback

Thinking about it was so devastating for the silver haired girl, but she learned so many things from it, and that is: _To go on._

Minji is so apprehensive in finding the right artist for her company to rise again. Her mother was so good in managing this line of business and that she admire her for it, that's why she pleaded to her father to make her manage this instead of Taehyung due to the fact that it reminds her of her mother who disappeard in her life without a trace. 

Minji was in her office, reading all the proposals her employee made for searching for the next big thing, she couldn't help to think about what happened in one of the streets in Seoul, the beautiful voice that would be perfect for their company. But she barely seen her face, she wanted to find the girl but she thought that it would be a waste of time and effort, so she keep on reading the proposals. 

After all the intensive proposal readings, Minji have approved one of the proposals and that is to hold auditions in every mall in Seoul just to find the gem her father is talking about. 

_**"Alright, so I need a layout for flyers to be distributed around Seoul. Can we have that on Monday?"**_ Minji seriously said and her staff nodded and proceeded to their work. 

Kim Minji badly wanted to impress her dad to keep her mother's memory. With the auditions, she think that she will eventually found the one to help her reach her goal. 

The black haired girl decided to go in a cafe', this has been a while that went outside without dealing with business. She just wanted to unwind and relax for a bit. She went for a walk with her business attire and eyeglasses, to find an uncrowded cafe' so she could have a peace of mind with a coffee. 

She stopped by a cafe' named "Siyeon EcsCafe" and went inside and proceeded in the counter. She looked at the menu. 

_**"Good day, ma'am. Welcome to the most happiest cafe' in Seoul. What's your order?"**_ The cashier greeted. Minji sighed deeply before ordering without looking at the person in front of her. 

_**"Can I have iced americano and a slice of red velvet cake, please"**_ Minji ordered in a serious tone. 

_**"Right away ma'am, you may choose a seat where you're most comfortable with"**_ The cashier offered, smiling. 

_"Indeed, the happiest place with the happiest servers"_ Minji mentally said and proceeded to seat beside the window scrolling through her phone. 

After five minutes, someone stood behind her with a tray of her order. 

_**"This is your order ma'am, I hope you love it"**_ The person said happily looking at Minji, examining her feature. 

Minji nodded subtly and took a piece of the red velvet cake, the person couldn't help to wonder how this beautiful girl wearing a poker face. 

_**"You should smile a little, ma'am. Life is too short to be sad"**_ Yoohyeon said while uninvitedly letting herself sit in front of the girl. 

_**"And you are quite familiar to me, but I can't remember where I saw you. But anyways, smile often. I doesn't kill you"**_ Yoohyeon clapped her hands looking at the black haired girl who seemed to be annoyed at interrupting her peace of mind. 

_**"I do not know what are you into, Miss. But can you please leave me alone"**_ Minji monotonously said while sipping her iced americano, not looking at the silver haired girl. 

Yoohyeon shrugged it off and decided to leave, the girl seemed too intimidating for her. 

_**"Alright maam, I'm sorry, my bad"**_ Minji ignored the silver haired girl, looking at the window. 

After ten minutes of staying in the cafe', Minji decided to leave, still keeping her intimidating physique. As she was about to open the door to exit herself from the store, she felt a tap on her shoulders, that makes turn around and faced with the same annoying girl from earlier her hands were on the same handle of the door, holding it to open as she looked away. 

_**"Thank you for coming, ma'am. Have a nice day!"**_ Yoohyeon greeted and motioned the girl towards the door. Minji proceeded to go out without looking at the girl. 

_"That was weird and annoying"_ Minji thought. 

_"Intimidating but mysterious and sad"_ Yoohyeon mentally said to herself. 


	3. JiYoo's Second Meet Up

Minji have been working on papers relating to holding auditions in finding the next big thing. Her company planned to facilitate the audtions for two days only and the group or individual who will be chosen, will undergo screening and the company will finally choose the deserving applicant. Minji have been so apprehensive on the upcoming event. She would really hope that the company will choose the one that will revive the business and possibly will get her father's attention. 

She heard her phone rings and picked it up. _ **"Hello?"**_ Minji answered in wearisome voice, waiting for response as she fiddled her fingers. _ **"I have a lot of things to finish, do not waste my time."**_ She added uninterested and hang up on the phone. She wondered why a sighing woman on the other line of the phone would call at such busy time. She carried on what she is doing as she heard footsteps coming to her office and a person with a happy demeanor came in. 

_**"Hi sis, how you doing?"**_ Taehyung puts one of his hand on his pocket while glancing at her too focused sister not looking on his way. He move a little closer and seated on the available chair and trifle his fingers on the shiny and clean table of his sister. He looked around her office and he seemed to be fascinated by how organized the place is. 

_**"I'm busy"**_ Minji said not looking at his brother. _**"Can you get out? If you do not have something to say"**_ Minji added monotonously. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and stated: _**"How are you ?"**_ He concernly said pushing his back towards his too serious sister. He knows that his little sister is affected by the statement of their father and he wanted to make sure if she is well and emotionally stable. 

_**"I'm fine"**_ Minji replied looking at his brother in a deadpan expression. Her brother exasperated a sigh and tap her table lightly before standing up, still his hand on his pocket. 

_**"If you need anything, sis. I'll be here. I missed you."**_ He glanced at Minji for the last time before exiting the vicinity. Minji paused for a while and dazed on an empty space in front of her, thinking of what her brother said to her. 

She brushed it off and continued what she is doing. She call one of her staff on her phone. _**"Are the flyers available for distribution?"**_ She asked. _**"Yes, maam. Waiting for your go signal to distribute"**_ The staff replied on the other line. 

Minji can only hope that she will pull this through and would make her father proud. She look at her window and whispered to herself. 

_**"Mom, I wish you were here"**_ Minji holding a necklace around her neck.

_**"Yoohyeon! Hot choco latte' on table 13!"**_ Siyeon yelled at her while Yoohyeon calmy prepared it while smiling widely. Siyeon wearing the hoodie that she once lent to the silver haired girl. Yoohyeon ring the bell to indicate that the order is ready, Bora is the designated waitress, she bring the order to the customer who ordered it and went back to Yoohyeon. 

_**"Yooh, you seemed extremely happy today. What's so special about this day?"**_ Bora asked her, nodding. Siyeon come over and wanted to hear what Yoohyeon smiled like that today. The silver haired girl looked at her friends, cheerfully. 

_**"Nah, I just remembered about the busking that we did few days ago. I still could not believe that I played again"**_ Yoohyeon looking at the hoodie Siyeon wear. Nora narrowed her eyes and blocked the silver haired girl's way from Siyeon with her whole tiny body. 

_**"What are you implying? Don't tell me that you and Siyeon made out?"**_ Siyeon is so surprised that she flicked Bora's forehead so hard. Yoohyeon laugh at the statement of the small girl and tap her shoulders, shaking her head. 

_**"No, Bora. I wouldn't do that. You know I do not have yet have an experience to those nasty things. I'm genuinely just happy"**_ Yoohyeon give her bestfriend a reassuring smile. Siyeon interrupted. _**"And why would you think me and this dork right here would do such a thing?"**_ She asked Bora, furrowing her eyebrows, Bora giving her a nervous laugh. 

_**"Ya know, Yoohyeon is quite have a crush on you. I do not know how her brain works, and I would think that she will make the first move, you know"**_ Bora nervously replied which makes Yoohyeon shook her head and blushed a little.

 _ **"Oh you have a little crush on me? Silly!"**_ Siyeon pat Yoohyeon's head and winked at Bora leaving the two clueless. 

_**"Why would you say that. Now she will think I am weird"**_ Yoohyeon whispered to her bestfriend pulling her. Bora lets out a tiny chuckle. _**"Ahmm, you are already weird, Yoohyeon. Now we have to go back to work"**_

Yoohyeon's shift have come to an end when she cleans the table of the coffee shop as she was called out by one of the cashier of the shop, Hani.

 _ **"Yow, Yoohyeonie. Can you cover for me for just a minute? I have to go to the comfort room"**_ Hani pleaded and Yoohyeon reluctantly agreed. She put the rag in the kitchen first and organize some things on the cashier register. She see Siyeon went outside breathing some fresh air and stretched some of her muscle. She just really admire her friend, boss's personality. As she was drooling over Siyeon's persona, she was interrupted by a person clearing her throat. She glanced at the person and see a familar face. 

_**"Hmm, hi maam. NIce meeting you again in our shop where coffee makes people HAPPY"**_ The silver haired girl stressed on the last word to catch the attention of the black haired girl on her usual business attire outfit as she is more focus on the menu rather than the attendant in front of her. Yoohyeon noticed it and wave her hands on the girl's beautiful face. 

_**"What's your order, maam?"**_ Yoohyeon narrowing her eyes trying to divert the girl's attention to her. She cleared her throat, no response. She fiddled her fingers frantically, waiting for the girl's order, still no response. 

_**"May I recommend you the best seller of the shop, maam? Since you are confused on what to order, or you're just trying to annoy me?"**_ Yoohyeon smiled sarcastically at the girl, still no response. The silver haired is being impatient that she wanted to shake the girl's spirit to respond but she control herself. She is not the type of a person who get annoyed so easily, but probaby except for this particular person. 

_"She is just so getting on happy nerves. Can't she talk?"_ Yoohyeon mentally snapped. She scrunched her nose and lets out a loud sigh that catch the girl's attention while giving her death glares. 

_**"Seems like you're going somewhere, young lady?"**_ The girl said in a serious tone that makes Yoohyeon's body chilled from the cold statement of the girl. 

_**"I can have another cashier to attend to my needs"**_ She added monotonously which makes Yoohyeon snapped internally. 

_"She is really getting on my nerves"_ She angrily thought, but as a person with a kind heart. 

_**"I'm sorry maam, but I think you're stuck with me"**_ The girl just rolled her eyes. _**"Well, what is your order maam?"**_ Yoohyeon said in an annoying voice. 

The girl scoffed. _**"I can have iced americano and a red velvet cake"**_ Yoohyeon groaned in annoyance. 

_**"You ordered that last time, why took you so long?"**_ Yoohyeon said almost yelling. The girl raised an eyebrow and sighed deeply keeping herself calm. She leave the counter and proceeded to the same spot she's seated before. The silver haired girl rolled her eyes. _"What a brat"_

Siyeon noticed that Yoohyeon curses under her breath, so she came to her and ask what's up. _**"What's wrong? Earlier, you were so optimistic and now I could see you having a rap battle with a demon"**_ The older girl tap her shoulder to get her attention. 

_**"Ah,let's just say that a rude, bratty customer came along"**_ Yoohyeon lets out a nervous sigh as she was not getting used to Siyeon being so soft around her as she was gay panicking internally. 

_**"Who's this girl that makes my puppy bark aggresively?"**_ Siyeon said, Yoohyeon shaking her head at the silliness of her boss. 

_**"The one near the window. Black haired girl, business attire"**_ Yoohyeon describe subtly. 

_**"Okay, let me get these to her, so you could not be confronted with that rude girl"**_ Siyeon reassured the girl but Yoohyeon was hesitant but her boss insisted. 

Siyeon come over to the girl Yoohyeon was talking about and handed her order. _**"Here's your order, maam. I hope you like it"**_ The girl looked up to her and is surprised to see Siyeon with her hoodie. 

Siyeon examined the girl's appearance waiting for her response that looks at her like she knew her before. She raised an eyebrow before speaking. _**"Ahm, is there something on my face, maam?"**_ Siyeon asked. 

The girl shook, look away and sipped her iced americano, ignoring Siyeon. The latter widened her eyes at the rude gesture of the girl. 

_**"Enjoy the coffee maam"**_ Siyeon exited leaving the girl and proceeded to Yoohyeon. 

_**"You are right, she's kinda rude"**_ Yoohyeon jumped a little as she heard Siyeon stated, the former nodded in agreement. 

Yoohyeon will serve the last order for the day and see the girl still on her seat. _"She's still here, quite surprised"_ Yoohyeon steal a glance to the girl, looking at the window, contemplating. 

Yoohyeon do not know that she is gazing at the girl for a longer time as she stumbled her way to the customer she's supposed to serve when the lemonade drinks fell on someone's fancy clothes , as she look who's shirt it is, it come from the rude girl she had a heated conversation earlier. 

She heard the girl groaned in annoyance while trying to wiped away the lemonade drink on her shirt. Yoohyeon, on the other hand, was shocked and guilty as well as she get a lot of tissue on the table and help the girl wiped the stain on her clothes. Yoohyeon hardly mop the spatters on the girl's shirt as the girl tried to get the silver haired girl's hands off of herself. Yoohyeon accidentally touched slightly a part of the girl's chest as she stand up quickly and slowly walking away. Yoohyeon was panicking, and followed the girl's pacing as she put her hand on the girl's shoulders and the girl turned around, sending Yoohyeon scary chills on her body as the girl glared at her. 

_**"I'm really sorry, maam. How will I make it up to you? I can give you free drinks"**_ Yoohyeon offered desperately as she doesn't want to have a conflict with a person. The girl tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. 

_**"No need."**_ The girl raised her hand to the silver haired girl's face. The girl keep on walking, trying to wipe the drinks on her shirt. Yoohyeon stopped chasing the girl, and sighed deeply in disappointment as she repeatedly facepalmed herselp. 

_**"Idiot, idiot, idiot"**_ Bora heard her bestfriend mumbled. _**"Yes you are, Yooh. What happened?"**_

 _ **"I just slipped and dropped the drinks on that rude girl. Aiiiiisssssh, it's embarassing. I hope I won't meet her again."**_ Yoohyeon answered as she seated on a free seat, looking down. 

_**"Hey, Yooh. I think that you will"**_ Siyeon showing her the fancy wallet on her hand full of cosmetics. 

_**"Oh and there's a necklace. It has a pendant says, 'My JiU' But no Identification Card"**_ Yoohyeon stand up and come over to Siyeon as she keeps on digging on the wallet for a possible address of JiU, supposed name of the rude girl. 

_**"That must be her name. No cash?"**_ Yoohyeon ask Siyeon as the latter shake her head, the silver haired girl sighed in relief. _**"Thank God, so that she won't accused of stealing her things"**_ Yoohyeon stated. 

Minji is so annoyed at that certain waitress named Yoohyeon, carved on her nameplate. She walk in heavy steps to indicate her annoyance to the girl as she pat her pocket for a certain belonging and it seems, it wasn't there. 

_**"My purse"**_ Minji dazed in an open space and stepped backward, going back to the coffee shop, walking in a fast pace in heels, hoping to retrieve the item. 


	4. JiYoo's Third Meet Up

Minji took heavy steps towards the coffee shop where a certain important thing in her life is on that purse. She cannot bear that it will just be gone because of her clumsiness and the attendant’s carelessness. The sky is already on its gray color indicating that it’s getting dark. She is in front of the shop looking for a particular attendant named Yoohyeon. The annoying one. She is irritated just by the thought of the girl but she needs her right now. She needs to find her purse.

She hold the handle of the shop’s door and tried opening it but it seemed to be already closed. She is getting impatient as she kicked the door of the store, and sat against the door, hoping that there’s still a person inside. She inhaled the fresh air and let it out of her mouth, glancing the insides of the store. As Minji closes her eyes, she feel that the door was stirring behind her. She immediately rise up from her sitting position and rub her hands against her thighs, and look at the silhouette of a person inside of the shop.

The door opens and Minji meet with a tall person, wearing baggy clothes with her eyeglasses. She moved back a little to give the person space. The girl locked the store, as Minji heard an struggling sound from the former as she curse under her breath.

 _ **“Fuck, can this day be worst? Aisshhhhh. Come on keys! Bora, I will really kill you for leaving me behind.”**_ Minji cleared her throat as she could see Yoohyeon jump like a puppy and turned to look where the sound came from.

 _ **“Oh, you’re JiU. Why are you here ? Are you looking for something ?”**_ Yoohyeon teasingly asked, knowing what the girl wants from her. She was met by an intimidated look from the girl in front of her.

 _ **“I think you know why I’m here, Yoohyeon.”**_ Minji firmly said, shocking the girl due to the fact that she knew her name.

 _ **“How did you know my name?”**_ Yoohyeon asked putting her right hand on her waist and examined the girl’s stoic persona.

 _ **“I should be asking the same question”**_ Minji furrows her brows, mirroring the girl’s gesture. Yoohyeon scoffed, rolling her eyes annoyed at the rudeness of the girl.

 _ **“By the way, I left my purse inside. Can I have it ? “**_ Minji said giving the silver haired girl a stern look.

 _ **“Woah, hold on there.”**_ Yoohyeon chuckled in annoyance while raising both of her hands before she continue her opinion.

 _ **“Can you atleast ask nicely, young lady? And I could help you look for it”**_ Yoohyeon added, Minji gazed at her in doubt.

 _ **“I believe you already know where it is, Yoohyeon. You know my name and I think you have rummaged through my stuff and I won’t be surprised if something’s missing inside of it and I could totally sue you if something is missing, young lady”**_ Minji tried to scare the silver haired girl but the latter seem not bothered by her statement. She heard the girl laughed hysterically, smacking both of her own legs. Minji crossed her arms and stomped her feet in annoyance. 

_**"Are you joking? Do I look like a culprit? I'm not scared. Not scared! You left it, your responsibility"**_ Yoohyeon pushed Minji's shoulder by her index finger and walked away from the sight of the rude girl. Minji lets out a loud groan as she followed the silver haired girl as she unknowingly hold her warm hands. Yoohyeon turned around to look at the girl in exasperation. 

_**"Just give me it, please"**_ Minji begged monotonously, Yoohyeon is still not convinced and let go of her hand from the girl's grip, but Minji still followed her. 

_**"Lack of sincerity, miss. I won't buy it."**_ Yoohyeon said trying to copy the girl's monotonous voice. Minji narrow her eyes, and remembered the scenario earlier. 

_**"Well, you get my expensive clothes stained. Should you be the one to say sorry?"**_ Minji asked, proud of herself. The silver haired girl stop her tracks and contemplated and smiled nervously at the girl in front of her. 

_**"You should have said it sooner, Ma'am. And help you search for it in the shop"**_ Yoohyeon replied almost in a teasing voice but the black haired girl did not notice it, rather she held her hands in front of Yoohyeon to give it to her. The latter shook her head. 

_**"It's inside the store, sorry. And we're quite far from it. Can you get it tomorrow?"**_ Yoohyeon asked, making the girl rolled her eyes. 

_**"I don't have time"** _

_**"But you have time to argue with me. Ahhhhh. The audacity"**_ Yoohyeon wrapped her right arm to the older girl, which makes the latter to let go from it, but Yoohyeon's grip was strong. 

_**"And plus, I promised to get you anything. Come on loosen up a bit. And try to smile"**_ Yoohyeon stroked Minji's chin to looked at her awful smile. Minji mockingly followed the younger girl. 

Minji is not a type of a person to go outside losing herself for fun but Yoohyeon drag her to do it and she can't get out of the girl's huge arms. She will admit to herself that she is a bit scared of where the silver haired girl would take her. 

_**"Where are you taking me?"**_ Minji nervously asked, shaking her voice. She could hear Yoohyeon giggled. A genuine one. She cannot help but to smile a little to the cuteness and free spirited of the silver haired girl. A thought comes to her mind that she really needs to loosen up a bit but she was also worried about her company and she needs rest. She still keep following the girl's tracks. 

The silver haired girl is endlessly talking to Minji but the latter is uninterested,rather than listening to the girl, she observe her surroundings. A lot of people are walking on the street with different expressions on their face: Contempt, happy, sad, depressed, trying to get through life, she glance at the silver haired girl who she is still in her weird embrace, Yoohyeon was extremely happy about her life, with all those smile that could heal a broken heart. Minji shook the idea of it and nudge Yoohyeon to steal her attention. 

_**"Where are we going, psycho?"**_ Minji bluntly said. 

_**"We're already here"**_ Yoohyeon let go of her, it is the time for Minji to run away but she did not do it as she see Yoohyeon hopped inside the music store. 

_"She likes music?"_ Minji thought. She was curious as well, the reason that she did not went away and followed the girl inside the store. 

Minji is welcome by the attendant inside as Yoohyeon leaned in to pinch the girl's puffy cheeks who is reading a magazine. 

_**"Yubin, this is JiU. She seemed not herself. She's kind of intimidating but I think she is quite a good person"**_ Yoohyeon introduced mockingly which makes the tiny panda chuckled. Yubin offered her hand for a handshake but Minji is not interested to do so and instead looked around the store. Yoohyeon find it rude and take her right hand, forcefully to accept Yubin's handshake. 

_**"See it's not that hard."**_ Minji glared at her, Yoohyeon just shrugged it off and went to a certain rack of CDs, a pop ballad genre. 

_**"Yoohyeon, you can pick what you want but you must pay. I might go bankrupt because of you"**_ Yubin yelled and proceeded in reading her magazine. 

Minji looked around the store and could see some CDs produced by their company, she smiled a little due to the fact that these were the ones that her mother produced: "To Anyone" by her successful girlgroup 2ne1. She would always dream to be like her mother that can produce such talented artists. 

Yoohyeon steal a glance at the older girl and commented. 

_**"I never thought that you could smile, rude lady"**_ Minji just grin. 

_**"Alright, I have now my favorite CD, Yubin"**_ Yoohyeon exclaimed while Minji looked up. The silver haired girl went to the counter, surprising her friend. 

_**"Yah! no need to scare the shit out of me. Are you here to pay for that?"**_ Yoohyeon nodded. 

_**"Mamamoo's album. I love it. Thank you for this, Yubin!"**_ Yoohyeon waved goodbye to Yubin leaving Minji inside the store which makes the former to facepalm herself. 

_**"Such a messy puppy. How could she forgot her company"**_ Yubin commented. She saw Minji looking for the silver haired girl as she pointed that the latter already went outside. She left the store looking for Yoohyeon as she lets out a loud groan. She heard someone's heavy steps and panting really hard and coould see Yoohyeon in such a messy state. 

_**"Oh! I totally forgot about you"**_ Yoohyeon said, still breathing. 

_**"I thought you're going to leave me here and run with my purse"**_ Minji stated in annoyance. Yoohyeon raised an eyebrow. 

_**"Yah! I'm not like that. I'm forgetful but I'm not what you think"**_ Yoohyeon replied. She again dragged Minji to a bar to let the latter have fun for a while rather than being a person with a stoic personality.

_**"Let yourself have a little fun, for once in your life"**_ Yoohyeon said, Minji heard loud music and a lot of people dancing to it. Yoohyeon hold her hand and motioned her to a table near the counter where drinks are served. 

_**"I'm not drinking, you're insane. We just met and you bring me here. What is this? A cult?"**_ Minji asked, almost mocking. 

_**"No, I just want people like you to have a little taste of fun of life. Trust me, I am a good person. You do not need to worry. And I promise to bring your purse back tomorrow"**_ Minji was hesitant but she needs her purse back pretty badly. 

_"Maybe I need this. I need to have fun"_ Minji thought. Yoohyeon offered her first drink, smiling at her. She took it and drank it straight up. Yoohyeon looked at the older girl sensing that she was really lonely in life. She wanted to help her but seemed that the girl is not the type of a person that opens up about her worries in life or ask any help from people. She's a fragile person and vulnerable. 

They have been drinking a lot of alcoholic drinks and thoughts have been ecstatic, Minji starts to dance weirdly as she bring herself on the corner of the dance hall of the bar, Yoohyeon followed the older girl, still sober, preventing the latter to do anything stupid. She put her hands on Minji's waist and sway her hips along with her. Minji feel the warm hands around her, she decided to turn around and face the the silver haired girl, an inch away, the latter felt awkward as both of their air, are getting hot on each other's breath. Minji leaned her head on Yoohyeon's forehead, which makes the silver haired girl widen her eyes from shock. They have been in that position for almost five minutes before Minji throw up on Yoohyeon's shirt and some on her stained expensive clothes. 

_**"You need to go home, JiU. You're already a mess"**_ Yoohyeon whispered to Minji's ear. But before she could hear a response from the girl, she already passed out on her arms. Minji mumbled some words that Yoohyeon barely heard. 

_"What did I do? How am I supposed to get her home if I do not know where she lived?"_ She thought. 

Yoohyeon carried the girl with the help of a man from the exit door and call a taxi to go to her apartment and let Minji to stay there for the night. As she was on front of her apartment's door, she struggled to carry the girl and open her door. She wrapped her arms around the girl's waist for support before throwing her into her precious bed. She was a little bit tipsy but she still know what is happening around her. She washed herself first before taking care of the girl in her own bed. 

After taking a bath, she see JiU laying in her bed, sleeping peacefully but looking like a mess. She is supposed to go back to the bathroom to switch off the lights as she heard JiU calling her mom under her breath. 

_**"Mom, where are you. I need you. Mama"** _

Yoohyeon feel sad for the girl somehow, she walked towards the girl and changed her clothes to a more clean ones before going to sleep. She still heard the girl utter the same words. Yoohyeon was hesitant to take off the clothes of the girl, as she closed her eyes while trying to remove the clothes of the girl. But she cannot help but to see a toned body and porcelain like skin of the girl. Yoohyeon went to her closet to find some clothes that would fit to girl's body, they seemed to have the same size of a body so she didn't have a problem in finding clothes for the girl. She decided to lent her striped pajamas to the girl. Yoohyeon fixed the girl's sleeping position and after she went towards her packbag and rummaged through, looking for the purse that the girl had been trying to get it from her. She smiled at it before putting it under her lampshade. She was a bit shy to sleep with the girl in her bed but she cannot sleep when she is not in her bed, so she slowly slide herself into her bed few inches away from the girl, facing backwards. 

Few minutes later, Yoohyeon felt warm hands on her stomach, she turned, looking at the beautiful sleeping lady beside her. She tried to get her arms around her stomach but the girl pulled her in more that she did not expected that she tasted her strawberrylike with a bitterness of an alcoholic drink lips on her lips. She closed her eyes and immediately looked away from the girl. She badly wanted to get off from her warm embrace but she can't. She couldn't sleep at that night thinking about the kiss but fell asleep afterwards, still on the embrace of the stranger girl on her bed. 

Morning comes, Minji woke up with a heavy headache just like hammer smacking her head, hardly. She did not notice that she was hugging an unknown person. She sat up quickly and observe her surroundings.

 _"I'm not in my room. Fuck"_ She thought. She get off the bed slowly afraid to wake the sleeping girl. She looked at herself and she was not in her own pajamas but rather a warm and cozy pajamas. 

_"Fuck, did she saw me naked? Did we fuck last night?"_

_"Shit. I'm a mess"_ She picked up her clothes on the floor as she noticed a familiar object under the lampshade. 

_**"My purse"**_ She immediately took it and checked the stuff inside. Still complete and intact. But she was looking for a specific material: Her necklace. She was relieved as she found the necklace safe and sound. 

She narrow her eyes to the girl sleeping. 

_"My purse had been with you all along, and you did not tell me but instead you dragged me to your nonsense gimmicks"_ She wanted to strangle the girl badly, but she just wait for the girl to wake up. She saw her moving, still narrowing her eyes to her. 

Yoohyeon yawned and smiled at sun that hits her face, sat up, looking around the house. 

_**"Still on its place"**_ She saw JiU sitting on a chair on her dining table. 

_**"A girl"**_ She smiled before realizing what happened the night before as she hid herself under her blanket. 

_"Did she remember the kiss? I hope not"_ She sighed deeply before facing the intimidating girl. 

_**"Goodmorning"**_ She nervously laughed, getting out of bed. JiU glaring at her. 


	5. Flyer

_**"Goodmorning to you too, Yoohyeon"**_ JiU coldly said, glaring at the younger girl. She could hear Yoohyeon swallowed a lump in her throat. The silver haired girl got up from her bed and nervously walking towards the fridge, finding something to eat. There was a dead air between the two girls in pajamas, JiU scoffed and stood up from her chair and paced towards the younger girl who struggled finding some decent food to be eaten for the both of them. Yoohyeon doesn't want the black haired girl to go out from her apartment with an empty stomach. As she was rummaging throught the fridge, she felt a hand on her left shoulder, she stopped and proceeded to look at the only person inside the apartment. She was panicking inside as to what to say to the girl. Should she have to tell her about the light kiss? Or should she apologized for what she have done to the poor girl yesterday? Or should she just brush it off and keep on annoying the girl? Yoohyeon shook her head, not aware, her face was too close to the girl in front of her. She unnknowingly lets out a heavy sigh which makes the black haired girl, looked away and disgusted. 

_**"Can you please brush your teeth first?"**_ JiU putting her index finger in between her lips and nose. Yoohyeon frantically went to the sink and poured some water on a glass and starterd brushing her teeth, taking few glances at the girl who seemingly looking around her messy home. She heard the girl lets out a disappointed sigh. 

_"She probably think of me as a creep"_ She thought, facepalming herself. 

_"Idiot Yoohyeon"_

Minji on the other hand, waits patiently for the silver haired girl. She wanted to have a talk with the girl on what happened last night and probably after that, she just wanted to go home and forget about the event that have already taken place. She scanned the room, and was quite amazed on how messy the place is. She sighed but something caught her eyes, a guitar, which she pondered and ask herself, looking at the girl who was still brushing her teeth. 

_"She plays?"_

_"Does she sing too?"_

She wanted to know so she asked the silver haired girl. 

_**"Do you play the guitar, Yoohyeon?"**_ She monotonously said, startling the silver haired girl. The latter decided to spit out the liquid inside her mouth and responded to the girl's query.

 _ **"Uh-uhm, yeah. But not quite advanced"**_ She replied, wiping the droplets on her mouth. She nervously took few glances at the girl who is now touching her guitar, contemplating. But Yoohyeon was occupied of the thought of apologizing to the black haired girl. She convinced herself not to annoy the girl anymore, scared of offending or getting the girl in trouble with her obsession of getting to know the girl more. 

Minji thought of asking the silver haired girl if she sings, and she would also thought that she might probably be the one her company is looking for. 

\----

Yoohyeon dressed herself, tight jeans and a t shirt for work. She wears her blue cap that is placed on the wall of her apartment and proceeded to work, still thinking of the little conversation with the girl in her apartment earlier. 

While walking to her work, she ask herself. 

_"Did I do the right thing?"_

_"I think I did"_

_"It's for our own good"_

_"But that kiss tho, I couldn't forget about it"_

Yoohyeon shook her head at the last thought and stopped at the door of the shop. She held the door handle for few minutes and breathe deeply. She could hear Bora and Siyeon talking about something on the kitchen. Out of curiosity, Yoohyeon walked towards where the loud voices are and decided to interrupt the two. 

_**"Hey you two. What's the fuss about?"**_ Yoohyeon excitedly wrapped her arms around her friends, which Bora tried to get out of the weirdness of her bestfriend. Yoohyeon saw Siyeon handling a paper on her hand. 

_**"What's that? A love letter?"**_ Yooyeon jokingly said, pointing a finger on the paper on Siyeon's hand. 

Siyeon smacked Yoohyeon's arm whom the latter winced. _**"Idiot, it's a flyer. Me and Bora just have the thought of joining in an audition."**_ Yoohyeon took the paper put of Siyeon's hand and the latter just rolled her eyes. 

Yoohyeon read the flyer loudly. 

_**"Are you dreaming of becoming a star? Come at the Seoul Mall and audition. Maybe you are the one we are looking for and make your dreams come true."**_ Yoohyeon was in deep thought and her two friends were looking at each other in anticipation. The silver haired girl glanced at her friends and shook her head, skeptical of the thought of joining. 

She was not used of showing her talent to a panel of experts and she was really contented of where she is now. With the people listening to her voice inside the shop was already enough for her, but this one's huge. 

_**"Come on, we have to come, the three of us. Let's just take this as an opportunity of making music together. There's nothing we could lose here, if we don't get in, we still have the shop."**_ Siyeon interrupted Yoohyeon's thoughts, seeing Bora nodding in agreement. 

_**"And plus, Yoohyeon, you get to share your music to a lots of people."**_ Bora put her arms around Yoohyeon's shoulders, sensing the doubt in her system.

 _"But, I'm already okay here"_ She thought.

 _ **"If we get in!"**_ Bora added in an exclaimed tone. 

_**"Just hit us up, Yooh. We badly needed that angelic voice of yours in supposedly band. We will respect whatever your decision is"**_ Siyeon said. 

_**"But for the meantime, me and Siyeonie are determined to audition, so make a decision already, the audition will be on Saturday!"**_ Bora added. 

_**"This Saturday?"**_ Yoohyeon asked. 

_**"Yeah dumbass, it's on the flyer"**_ Bora pointed at the date on the flyer on Yoohyeon's hand. The silver haired girl could not help to notice the company name and it's CEO's name. 

_**"Kim Minji, CEO"**_ Yoohyeon mumbled. 

_**"I just heard that she is the daughter of the Kim's Inc. She replaced her mother's company due to the fact that her mother just disappeared. Yeah that's all I know, if you're wondering. "**_ Siyeon stated, looking at the bewildered Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon nodded, still in doubt if she should audition. She narrowed her eyes to Siyeon, wondering where did she get the flyer, knowing Siyeon, she rarely accepted flyers from the person giving it. 

_**"What?"**_ Siyeon asked. 

_**"Siyeon, where did you get it. This flyer?"**_ Yoohyeon asked, still narrowing her eyes to Siyeon. 

_**"Well, I-uh, get it from the pocket of my hoodie. I don't even know, who put it here. I thought it was you. But by seeing your expression, it must be from one of our customers."**_ Siyeon answered, the silver haired girl nodded. 

_**"Okay"**_ She sighed. _ **"I'll let you know once I decided"**_ Yoohyeon stated. 

_**"It's better be a good news. And if it's not, I'll smack that head of yours!"**_ Bora exclaimed.

Yoohyeon grinned at her bestfriend, still thinking if she should join them auditioning. Other than that, she wanted to to tell her friends about what happened yesterday with the intimidating girl but she decided not to. She'll just receive more roasting from them. She just wanted to clear her mind today and probably tell them when the time is right. 

It was the end of her shift, and she kept on thinking about the audition simultaneously with what she said to the intimidating girl this morning. She stepped inside her apartment and proceeded directly in her bed, burying her face on the pillow.

_"Why did I even said that"_

_"Should I really join?"_

_"Can I even do it, if I meet her again?"_

_"I should"_

_"Yoohyeon, you always make your promises"_

_"Is it the time to get out of my comfort zone and spread my wings?"_

_"She also seemed to agree with me, right?"_

_"Joining an audition, which means meeting a lot of new faces. Which is a good thing for you?_

_"It's not a big deal right? I have to forget about it"_

_"I should join"_

_"To avoid her in any situation"_

Yoohyeon decided to sat up on her bed and she sighed deeply at her endless thoughts. 


	6. Miss Hara

  
The fresh breeze strikes through Minji's porcelain skin as she take a run in the neighbourhood. Anxiously thinking of the possible scenarios that might happen if she could not attain the standards of her father, especially of trying so hard not to lose the company that her mother have established for decades.

The audition will be on Saturday and she anticipates that someone with a humble talent would help the company come back on its right throne. Minji have been running for almost half an hour and she could feel that her head is throbbing in pain, it's probably the cause of alcohol she drank the night whom a certain stranger forced her (or she willingly gave in anyway due to the fact that the girl she met had the most beautiful smile) to do it.

Minji have been never in a romantic relationship before and it was never her priority ever in her life. She thought that she would just waste her time for nonsense fights with her supposed partner. She was courted by a lot of males her father arranged for her, but no man could take her innocent heart. She was not interested in any of them, just a casual conversation with was enough for her already.

Probably except for this certain person she just meet unexpectedly, she never ever in her life took interest in person's life. Deep inside, she wanted to know the girl more but it's impossible for her anyway and she does not care. _But she does._

 ** _"How annoying"_** She whispered to herself, and stopped on a bench and sit for a while, massaging her head lightly.

 ** _"She is just so annoying"_** She repeated.

 _"Why would I even have the interest to notice you?"_ She thought.

 _"It's ironic. I was irritated by you and will always be but I kinda liked it when you does that. I feel like I existed in this world as a normal human being. I wanted to be friends with you but I think we cannot see each other again"_ She shook her head, trying to brush off the words forming in her mind.

 ** _"Kim Minji, you need to focus. Making friends is a distraction. Need focus"_** She hyped herself. She took a deep breath before moving her feet going back to her home, and aid her headache.

\-----

Before heading home, Yoohyeon stopped by a convenience store to buy some food for a week as she realized that she does not have an eatable item inside her fridge. She was feeling a bit embarassed of the girl inside her apartment this morning for letting her eat an eaten apple and cereal, but the girl seemed not to be bothered by it and proceeded to eat the already sliced apple and cereal she prepared for the girl.

 _"She was simple, quite complicated"_ Yoohyeon thought. She bought a lot of food that would last for a week and paid for it in the counter, left the vicinity. As she was going to go out from the store, she saw the black haired girl again in her running attire going to the same convenience she was just in. Her guts told her to greet the familiar person but he remembered what she said this morning and awkwardly turned back, pacing fast towards the direction to where her apartment is. She did not even looked at the girl's expression and she definitely have the same expression anyway.

She opened the door of her apartment and proceeded directly to her bed, leaving all the groceries on her apartment floor. She buried her face on her bed and started to overthink things.

After all the thoughts inside her head, she got up immediately as she heard a knock on her door, saying her name. It was a familiar voice and she knows where it belongs.

She opened the door and was welcomed by a sudden hug from the familiar figure.

 ** _"Ms. Hara, it's nice to meet you again. How are you ?"_** Yoohyeon greeted and motioned her to come into her apartment.

 ** _"I am good, Hyeonnie. How are you? I have heard that you started playing again, huh"_** Ms. Hara said sitting on a chair in the dining table while Yoohyeon preparing for her favorite drink, a hot tea.

 ** _"Yeah, Miss. I felt good when I see all the people jamming with me."_** Yoohyeon handed the hot tea to her and added.

 ** _"How's your investigation about your daughter, Miss. Any findings?"_** Ms. Hara almost choked from the sudden question from the girl. She lets out an awkward laugh before she continued.

 ** _"It was quite slow but I think that anytime, I will eventually meet her."_** Ms. Hara stated, trying her best not to take an eye contact to the younger girl.

 ** _"Well, I really hope that you find her and united with her. And please let me meet her, once you find her, Miss"_** Yoohyeon excitedly said, hugging Ms. Hara.

 ** _"She's like your age, and I know that you two will get along well. And plus, you are like my daughter"_** Ms. Hara stated.

 ** _"Yeah, Miss. I just can't wait to meet her and sing with her as well"_** Yoohyeon said, breaking out from the hug.

 ** _"I definitely. Well anyways, how was your day? Any news ?"_** Ms. Hara asked and could sense that Yoohyeon was in deep thought and immediately patted her back to let the younger girl shared what's on her head. She had known the gestures of the girl for almost six months of getting to know her since the accident. When she is feeling down, her energy depleted and scrunched her nose. But when she is extremely happy, she would boost an energy and smile widely.

 ** _"Well, my friends are planning to audition this Saturday and they want me to join"_** Yoohyeon finally stated. Ms. Hara raised an eyebrow and said.

**_"You should join. The world needs to hear your voice, darling. You do not need to worry about it at all."_ **

**_"But I am already contented of where I am, Miss. Seeing people smiling hearing my voice in the shop was enough for me"_** Yoohyeon rebutted.

 ** _"Are you really, Yoohyeon? Or you were just afraid that there would be people that wouldn't like you?"_** Ms. Hara asked which makes Yoohyeon think and that she was right. Yoohyeon was afraid of not pleasing everyone. She just wanted a good harmony with people, without negativity.

 ** _"You cannot please everyone, Yoohyeon. But this is an opportunity for you, it's not for them. For you, Hyeonnie. Do it for yourself"_** Ms. Hara added, looking at the girl who was still in deep thought.

 ** _"Think about it, and it's just an audition. There is nothing wrong with taking little steps. Don't let this amazing opportunity slipped in your hands and regret it. It's better to take a risk than not taking it at all."_** Miss Hara stated again, which makes the younger looked up.

 ** _"Do I really need to do it, Miss?"_** Yoohyeon genuinely asked, still in doubt.

 ** _"If you really wanted it, then take it. If you really love music and wanted to be heard, then take it. Whatever your decision is have an impact in your life. You wouldn't be hurted with this by trying, and that you really loved it. You were just in doubt because of what people may think about you. As I said earlier, do it for yourself. Please yourself, not them."_** Miss Hara answered, and Yoohyeon hugged her.

 ** _"Thank you for the wisdom, Miss. I will bring good news to my friends about it"_** Yoohyeon confidently said.

The night had been filled with deep conversation between Ms. Hara and Yoohyeon. It's been a while since the two have meet and they sincerely missed each other. Ms. Hara is 25 years older than Yoohyeon but she felt young when she's around her and that she really have that connection that this silver haired girl is similar with her daughter.

Ms. Hara decided to come back to her own apartment leaving the Yoohyeon in her place, thinking of what the older woman said to her. She took her phone and texted her boss, Siyeon.

From Yoohyeon: I'm gonna do it :)

She throw her phone on her bed and sighed deeply, smiling. She opened her drawer beside the bed and took the necklace given by Ms. Hara. She wondered who her daughter was and was intrigued on how she looked like.

_Does she play too?_

_Is she kind?_

_Approachable?_

_Not intimidating?_

_Like her?_

Yoohyeon flinched. She just remembered the intimidating girl that she just ignored today and she was succesful doing it.

 ** _"Little steps, Yoohyeon. You don't need to be in people's lives and trying to help them, especially those person who do not need your help"_** Yoohyeon mumbled to herself.

**_"Little steps"_ **


	7. The Audition

Yoohyeon was both anxious and excited in joining an audition with her friends, Siyeon and Bora. The mixed feelings were giving her doubts but at the same time giving her an essence in life of a newfound opportunity.

She was looking at ceiling wandering in a sea of thoughts while still hugging her pillows in between her thighs with big sized pajamas. She flinched at the sound of her alarm, which was unusual for her to wake up before the alarm does the primary job for her, waking up from the loud sound from it. She groaned and lazily got up from her precious bed, getting ready for work.

She walked towards the shop, opened the door and was shocked at the person hugging her, congratulating her in advance. She was dazed and couldn't react from the sudden and shocking gesture of the avid customers of the shop. She couldn't process what was happening at the moment but she was glad that there are so many people supporting her.

 ** _"You're gonna rock it, Yoohyeonie"_** An old woman in her mid forties named, Annie cheering her. She hugged the woman, genuinely smiled at her before looking for her friends who were inside the kitchen, heard their laughs while doing their morning routine, dishes.

 ** _"Who tried to tell all the morning customers for our audition?"_** Yoohyeon asked in confusion, raising one eyebrow while crossing her arms and tapping her feet. She was waiting for the response and both Siyeon and Bora tried to ignore the silver haired girl by walking out of the kitchen. But Yoohyeon was fast in her reflexes and blocked their ways, tilting her head with the same wide eyed expression.

 ** _"It was her"_** The both said in unison while pointing their fingers at each other. Yoohyeon narrowed her eyes and scoffed, putting her things on the chair behind her friends back beside the sink.

 ** _"Who's who?"_** Yoohyeon was getting annoyed and the two person inside the kitchen were quite nervous and motioned the younger girl on a chair for an expalanation. Yoohyeon rolled her eyes, slouching her back.

 ** _"Alright, when you sent us the text that you're going to audition with us, we were actually happy and excited."_** Siyeon started while taking a look on Bora to continue, the latter lets out a heavy sigh.

 ** _"Aaaaaand, we accidentally told everyone this morning. They were happy for you"_** Bora said in excited tone and Yoohyeon was in shock on how ridiculous her friends are.

 ** _"Accidentally? It's like you took a megaphone and told everyone on this shop"_** Yoohyeon stated in an annoyed voice while pouting.

 ** _"Bora herself is a megaphone"_** Siyeon commented, laughing at her own joke and received a hard smack on her right shoulder from the small girl. Yoohyeon, on the other hand, couldn't help but chuckled at the sudden comment from her friend, Siyeon.

**_"Yeah, Bora is loud"_ **

**_"Hey, I was not paid enough to receive such bad compliment!"_** Bora yelled and the other two laughed more.

 ** _"Alright, enough with this bickering, we have so much thing to do for the day"_** Siyeon clapped her hands to indicate that they really need to move for work.

 ** _"And we have to practice for the few remaining days"_** Bora shouted from the counter. Yoohyeon and Siyeon both put their hands on their forehead at the loudness of their friend.

 _"Hope it went well"_ Yoohyeon thought and sighed, being hopeful.

\---------

 ** _"Hope it went well"_** Minji whispered to herself while looking at the busyness of the city through her office window. The steam of her coffee evaporating through her nose and could smell the aroma of the liquid in a cup.

Her father did not visited her for the past months for the project she's recently working on so she couldn't help to think that her father already gave up on her. But her heart did not want to gave up yet, not now that the event is already on its way.

 ** _"Everything will be great"_** She heard a voice that was much familiar to her.

 ** _"Brother"_** Minji turned around to face her brother who invited himself into her office and comfortably sits on her chair across her.

 ** _"I think father is proud of you, sis. I know deeply he is"_** Taehyung genuinely stated while crossing his legs and run her fingers on the pen on Minji's table.

 ** _"Is he? I don't know if he is. He's deeply despise me as her child"_** Minji tried to hold her tears, not wanting to let her brother see how weak she is. Taehyung stood up quickly as he can sense his sister had been trying to hold her tears. He wanted to comfort his little sister but hesitated knowing Minji wouldn't let him.

 ** _"Minji, I know that he is not that father he used to be but sis, I'll be here if you want someone to talk to. And you are doing great with this another pressure he gave you. I'll be here. Let me be your big brother again, let me in"_** Taehyung sighed waiting for Minji's response but to no avail, he just put his hand on Minji's right shoulder and walked out from her office, looking down.

Hearing her brother's exit, a tear streamed down on her left eye. She slightly turned her head to only saw the door closed with no trace of her brother's scent.

She clenched her fist not because she was mad at her brother or her father but she was mad at herself on how she turned out to be. She didn't clearly remembered the last time she was genuinely happy. Maybe it was because her mother disappeared or it's because the ending fights of her parents in front of her.

 _"I may be the reason why everything changed, drastically"_ She thought.

_"How can I go back?"_

_"I wanted to go back to the innocent days"_

_"Where I can stretch the muscles of my face"_

_"For now, I wanted to make father proud and probably, gradually everything will go back on its proper place"_

Minji shook her head to wipe away her thoughts, determined and focused in attaining the company's goal.

 ** _"Have confidence on yourself, Minji. You can do it"_** She whispered to herself and called one of her employees for an update of the audition event.

\-------------

The mall were full of different people with aspiration of becoming a professional musician. The staffs from Kim Inc.-Entertainment Industry come together for this event that they had planned for months. The stage were pretty decorated, plastic flowers around with some balloons. The platform was big enough for the musicians to perform. Everything were organized, clearly organized. The people working knew what to do and the table where the registration in place was manned enough to avoid hassle and confusion. There were signages where to go and signed. There’s also a waiting room for the musician to stay while in apprehension.

Yoohyeon was appalled at the quantity and quality of the audition place. Lots of talented people come to fulfill their music endeavors, hopefully.

 ** _“This is huge. I don’t know what to say”_** The silver haired girl said still amazed.

 ** _“There’s no backing out, Yoohyeon. We practiced so hard for this one time opportunity. We don’t want to waste our energy just because we’re intimidated by the people around”_** Siyeon said while tapping Yoohyeon’s shoulders. Bora nodded in agreement while the trio slowly walking towards the long line of registration.

Yoohyeon struggled with her guitar on her shoulder which was almost slip out from it, gladly Siyeon was there to prevent another small embarrassment from the silver haired girl.

 ** _“Woah, not the time to break things, Yooh. Not in this wonderful moment”_** Siyeon chuckled lightly and Yoohyeon just nod her head while letting a nervous sigh.

 ** _“It’s really organized and well planned audition”_** Yoohyeon stated, while looking around.

 ** _“It’s your first audition, dumbass”._** Bora nudged her dreamy friend. Yoohyeon just looked at Bora annoyed.

**“Well, y-yeah. But I thought it would be a mess and I thought wrong”**

**_“Uhm, I guess it’s because the CEO of the company is so strict and intimidating. So any wrong move would definitely sends shivers through your spine that you will be afraid to commit any. I think Kim Minji is quite perfectionist. So here’s the outcome of her leadership”_** Siyeon stated and shrugged her shoulder while looking at her friend, jaw dropped.

 ** _“What?! I’m just stating the facts”_** Siyeon rolled her eyes and moved as the line paced quickly as they expected.

 ** _“How come you know all of these things, Boss?”_** The silver haired girl asked in curiosity.

 ** _“I have connections that you don’t have”_** Siyeon laughed and Bora just shook her head at the silly statement of her friend while Yoohyeon giggled.

There were only six people in front of them before they could sign up their names but Yoohyeon was holding up her pee for a very long time and she wanted to let it out of her system.

 ** _"Hey, guys. I think I needed to go to the comfort room. It's just for a minute. I promise I will be fast"_** Yoohyeon gave her guitar to Bora for a while and flee without hearing the complaints from her friends. She just needed to pee so bad.

She ran towards the nearest comfort room for females just five meters away from the stage and she immediately went inside the vicinity. She was glad that there were two girls coming in for a five cubicle toilet. She took the very last cubicle, as she thought it was quiet and calm than the others. She tucked in her shirt in her tight jeans before coming out from the small space and went to the sink to wash her hands. She heard someone coming inside the female's comfort room. In her peripheral view, it was someone with long black hair wearing a gray casual business attire with her specs on. Yoohyeon took some tissue to dry her wet hands and slowly pacing towards to door. She could not help but to look at the mirror as the girl with a black haired fixing herself.

 _"She is familiar"_ Yoohyeon thought. She did not know how long she had been looking at the mirror but she panicked when the black haired girl locked eyes with her. She waved at her awkwardly before coming out of the vicinity leaving the girl alone.

She was mumbling words indistinctively just like she did not know how to interact again with the girl.

 _"Jiu"_ She just shook her head at mentioning her name and smiled. She went back in line just in time that there were only one left before them.

 ** _"Just in time, Yooh. Just in time. I thought you bailed on us"_** Bora scoffed.

 ** _"Yah, I'm not like that, Bora. I would never do that. If I did, I'll text you anyways"_** Yoohyeon playfully said while pinching Bora's cheeks. The person in front of them finished and they were next. They signed up for their names or any necessary information about their group and even made up a group name on the spot.

 ** _"Really 'Singing Furries'?"_** Yoohyeon lets out her disappointed sigh at her friends who seemed to have fun with the made up stage name.

 ** _"They will surely remember us, Yooh. And we're actually soft with each other. Siyeon can howl like wolf, you can bark like a dog anddd"_** Bora was cut off.

 ** _"You can actually yell at someone's ears like a mocking parrot, Bora"_** Yoohyeon continued which makes Bora smack her.

 ** _"Come on, you two. Put your number stickers on your clothes where the judges can see 'em"_** Siyeon commanded as they walked towards the waiting room where all the different musicians were in. The performances had already started and the trio could see some performers crying probably of the harsh comments or just they were terrified on how intimidating the judges were. It's been two hours that the trio had been waiting for their number to be called.

 ** _"We're almost there, only two left and we're on, bitches. Aren't you excited?"_** Bora nervously said with her excitement tone.

 ** _"We're visibly nervous, Bora. But who knows, we just have to give our best and put our hearts out"_** Yoohyeon said, trying to calm the pressure between the three as she lets out a heavy and loud sigh.

As time passes by, there were only one participant left before them and the nerves were getting higher and higher. There were allowed to perform for two minutes on stage and how bad could that be.

 _"Two minutes is just a short time, but why does it feel so looong"_ Yoohyeon said to herself not realizing that Bora was in front of her saying something. Her hearing seemed to be impaired for a minute because of her train of thoughts.

 ** _"Yoohyeon, we're up. What are you doing?!"_** This time she heard clearly what the small girl had said to her and she immediately got up, picking up her guitar, following the steps of her friends towards the mini platform.

The trio stepped into the platform. Bora and Siyeon setting up their instruments while Yoohyeon was still in dazed seeing the three people who probably will judge them based on their performance at that moment. One of the judges told them to introduce themselves and what song are they gonna sing.

 ** _"Yoohyeon, you introduce us"_** Bora whispered to her while she was confused at the sudden request from the small girl.

 ** _"What?"_** Yoohyeon asked still in confusion. She looked at Siyeon but she shrugged it off and motioned her to do it. She rolled her eyes as she was not expecting it from her friends, they were the one to convince her to join in this audition, now they were letting her to introduce them as a group. She thought she was just an addition to the group and not the one in charge of speaking.

 ** _"Uh-uhm"_** Yoohyeon hesitated, she stepped back but Siyeon stopped her and pushed her lightly on the same spot she was standing in. She cleared her throat before she continue, seeing the impatient faces of the judges.

 ** _"I'm Kim Yoohyeon, ahm, I have w-with me, Kim Bora, the short one and Lee Siyeon"_** Bora was shocked at the little tease of the silver haired girl, while Siyeon was about to bow her head but was hesitant at the next statement of the younger girl.

 ** _"... the howling wolf"_** She sighed, not looking at her friends, she was sure they were glaring at her at that moment.

 _"What can I do, you put me on this pedestal of pressure"_ She laughed at the thought.

 ** _"And we're Singing Furries, yay"_** Yoohyeon unenthusiastically introduced them as a group while looking at the serious faces of the judges.

**_"We're going to sing Scars to your Beautiful by Alessia Cara"_ **

\----------

Minji was still at the back covered with the backdrop of the panelists' table doing some papers. She can hear from the announcer calling out the next applicant’s number: 105. She just sighed at how tired she is finding the one. There are a lot of talented musicians but she couldn’t find the one she can connect to. The one that could bring an excellent but feeling the emotion while stranded on the melodies of the song.

As the applicant started to introduce themselves she could hear the awkwardness in the voice of the girl as she stuttered introducing herself and her company on stage. She chuckled lightly when the applicant announced their group name.

But as soon as the applicant mentioned what song are they going to sing, she stopped on what she was doing and stood up to listen carefully for the band to play.

It started with a soft piano and was followed by an angelic,enchanting and sweet voice that she once heard before. The singer felt every word of the song as if she was singing for every imperfections of a person.

Minji closed her eyes and started to respond to the lyrics of the song as the singer continued singing the song with all her heart.

_But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_

_"I'm always in the dark, but I'm still hoping"_

_You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_

_"I do not know how you define beauty, but if having a messed up life is one, I think I have it"_

_And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart_

_"I doubt it"_

_No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful_

_"Am I really?"_

Minji could hear the singer's sweet velvet voice at the end of the note as she opened her eyes and mumbled.

" _I think I found the one"_ She went out of the backdrop to see the band and was surprised at the familiarity of the singer.

_The one wearing a hoody on the streets of the Seoul._

_The one who was annoying her everytime she went to the coffee shop._

_The one who made her drunk._

_The one she slept with for the first time in her life._

_The one who says that she will be ignoring her everytime they come cross paths with each other._

_And the one she was looking for her company's redemption._

_Kim Yoohyeon._


	8. Just an Order

The ambiance in the building was always like a heated oven, every time she came into the place. Every one seemed to panic with no reason, it’s just the negative energy that she gives off to every person inside the office.

Minji often scolded some of her employees for minimal mistakes that they made a secret meeting just to finalize reports before they send it to her. She is a perfectionist, she wanted everything to be perfect. _Is it because she wanted to cloak her imperfections from her father? No matter how she tried to make everything perfect in her company, seems like her father won’t notice it._

No one in the building befriended her due to the fact how she blocked her walls from any unnecessary interactions from people. _Except her. And her long time friend._

But as she walked in the hallways towards her office, some of the employees greeted her and she greeted back in the same cold, deadpan expression. _It’s unusual for the employees._

One of the employees open the door of her office for her and she nodded, mumbled a _thank you_. The staff was stunned and told everyone in the office what happened which makes them smiled a little.

As Minji went inside her office, she could see a familiar blonde short hair on one of her chair, fidgeting on a pen on her table. She weakly smiled and tapped her shoulder which makes the girl surprised at the gesture.

 ** _“How’s the tour, Dongie?”_** Minji said in an exciting voice. Handong, mocking some of her employees frantically bowing to her which makes the black haired girl, glared at her.

 ** _“I’m not that scary, it’s just them. I won’t bite them into pieces”_** Minji explained as Handong laughed at her friend.

 ** _“You should see how afraid they are to you, Jiu. Everyone here is terrified of you, well except me. I have known you since we’re children.”_** Handong stated with concern in her tone.

 ** _“And tour is fun, I wish you could be there but you have work in progress”_** She added.

 ** _“I’m just doing my job as a CEO, if I’m going to be more close to them, they’re just gonna abuse it and I won’t let that happen. It’s better this way”_** Minji responded, weakly smiled as her friend sensed that something was bothering her, but she was hesitant to ask as she knew what she have been through in teenage years that contributed such impact on her adulthood.

 ** _“But I think it’s time for you to break your walls and start to build relationship with someone other than me. You have to be more approachable, look at your staffs and employees, they are all stressed out because of what you are giving them. It’s not necessary to befriend all of them, just be more open and they still gonna do the job well plus they’re gonna be cheerful and this place would turn to be a happy place to work in not an asylum.”_** Handong reverted, and shrugged. The older girl heavily sighed. 

**_“I don’t know, I’m used to it.”_ **

**_“Well, you should try”_** Handong genuinely stated.

 ** _“I’ll try, okay”_** Minji responded as she sighed, looking at the papers in front of her. Lists of possible applicants who got qualified.

 ** _“So, anyone you find interesting?”_** Handong asked, and Minji nodded at her and was about to comment when someone knocked at her office door.

 ** _“I’ll just get it, just sit there”_** Handong offered, stood up and went to the door and only met with a foxy eyes with folders in her hand.

 ** _“Lee Gahyeon, so I assumed that’s financial reports right there”_** Handong said looking at one of the most beautiful staff in Kim Inc. She was assigned at Taehyung’s management as a bookkeeper and sometimes she was handling accounts on Minji’s company, so she was right there to send her the financial reports to her.

 ** _“Is Miss Kim there? Yes, financial reports for this month”_** Gahyeon smiled sheepishly and Hadong nodded, opening the door for her to come in.

 ** _“Can I?”_** Gahyeon nervously asked the short haired girl who seemed to in dazed at her unworldly beauty.

 ** _“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m here, if anything happens. Come on in”_** Handong said in assurance.

Minji looked up to see Gahyeon handling out her folders of financial reports for her to check and signed. She saw the girl shaking as she put the folders on her table.

 ** _“Just relax, Miss Lee”_** Minji stated in a more calm voice which makes the younger girl face her with a tiny smile, bowed and made a quick paces towards the exit door.

 ** _“See, even in the different side of the company is scared of you”_** Handong walked slowly towards the chair in front of Minji as she rolled her eyes.

Yoohyeon was almost at the end of her shift during the day, a lot of people congratulated her and her friends for the audition and wished them to get into the company. Their audition was awkward in the beginning but as soon as they played their hearts out, it just turned out smoothly. She just hoped that they see it. She was giving the order of the last person in the line as she heard the door opened and saw a blonde haired girl with her specs and a person she was talking to. _Jiu._

 _“I didn’t know you have friends. I’m surprised.”_ Yoohyeon thought when she realized something that comes to her mind at the moment she saw the girl. As she was about to call for Bora to fill her in at the counter, avoiding the girl, the two girls were already at the counter ready to order.

 ** _“Wait for a moment, ma’am”_** She requested as she called her friend that was not responding. She just wanted to avoid interacting with this girl, especially if they cross paths with each other and this was another moment. She always kept her promises. Jiu rolled her eyes.

 _“It’s just an order”_ Minji thought, Handong looked at her friend getting annoyed and could not help but chuckled.

 ** _“This is her?”_** Handong whispered in her ear and Minji nodded. Yoohyeon was visibly tensed when Bora decided not to show up. She didn’t know what to do. She just wanted to be a good employee but she wanted to keep her promise as well,ignoring the girl in front of her.

Minji, on the other hand, was getting impatient. **_“Just take our order”_** Still in the same monotone voice as she glared at the attendant. _Yoohyeon._

The silver haired girl took a heavy sigh cursing in her thoughts trying to kill Bora in her mind. As per requested by the older girl, Yoohyeon took their orders. The same order from the black haired girl. _Iced Americano and a red velvet cake._ The blonde haired girl ordered hot choco only. _She seemed to be a light eater._ They immediately went to a free table near the window after they ordered.

 ** _“She seemed sweet but awkward. I think she’s not that annoying as what you said, she’s actually cute”_** Handong stated which makes the older girl narrowed her eyes at her.

 ** _“She’s not that cute. She’s a psycho. She get me drunk”_** Minji groaned remembering the night she was wasted.

 ** _“But you somehow liked it. You can’t deny it. Come on, just like she said, try to loosen up. You have a long way ahead for the both of you”_** Handong giggled.

 ** _“She’s here”_** Yoohyeon said in a nervous tone. Siyeon just furrowed her eyebrows.

 ** _“Rude girl, table 3 with the blonde girl”_** Yoohyeon pointed at the direction of the two, while Siyeon looked at them and widened her eyes, shaking the huge body of Yoohyeon.

 ** _“That’s Handong”_** Siyeon exclaimed while the silver haired girl was in confusion.

**_“She’s a singer”_ **

**_“So?”_ **

**_“Famous Singer”_ **

**_“So?!”_** Yoohyeon raised her voice, still in confusion as Siyeon groaned.

**_“Ahh!! You’re so frustrating. She’s under the Kim Inc label. She’s like everywhere in the news. She just had her tour ended”_ **

**_“Oh! I didn’t know, sorry. Should I be more nice to her. She seemed sweet except her friend. Can you give them their order? I just don’t want to interact with that girl as I promised.”_** Siyeon rolled her eyes but gave in to Yoohyeon’s request as she gave her those puppy eyes at her.

 ** _“I’m the boss here, but I’m doing this”_** She mumbled to herself.

She walked towards the table of Minji and Handong. The girls looked up and she could see Handong’s sweet smile as she melted.

 ** _“Here’s your order. Have fun”_** Siyeon said out of routine.

 ** _“I’m actually your fan, can I take a picture with you?_** Siyeon nervously asked while her hands were shaking.

 ** _“Sure, it would be great if my friend here will take the picture”_** Handong smirked at her friend and Minji let out a heavy sigh.

“ _Now I’m doing this. Unbelievable”_ She said to herself.

 ** _“Is it okay?”_** Siyeon asked, still hands shaking. _Yeah._ Handong nodded and gave Siyeon’s phone to Minji.

Yoohyeon, on the other hand, was laughing at how ridiculous Siyeon looked when she asked for a picture. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, only to realize it was her friend, Bora who seemed curious why her tall friend laughing.

 ** _“What’s so funny?”_** Bora asked, looking what Yoohyeon was watching. She saw Siyeon with the blonde girl while the rude girl taking a picture of them. Siyeon was visibly blushing at the interaction and Bora could not help but to laugh as well while smacking Yoohyeon’s back who makes the younger girl felt irritated. But her laugh soon faded away as she felt an unusual stinging pain in her heart seeing her boss with that girl. She was not getting used seeing her with another girl other that Yoohyeon and her.

Siyeon received a hug from Handong before she proceeded back to the counter only to see Yoohyeon was laughing so hard at her while seeing Bora giving her some fake smile.

**_“It’s not that bad, right?”_** Handong chuckled.

 ** _“It feels good, someone notices you”_** She added, still Minji giving her glares.

**_“What?!”_ **

**_“I’m a CEO and I’m a slave to your fans”_ **

**_“Oh come on, they did not know who you are. And take it as gradually connecting with people.”_ **

**_“Thank God, I’m not a public figure unlike you”_ **

**_“Hey, you are. You just decided not to show your face in public. You’re like a mysterious CEO”_** Handong giggled teasing her friend.

**_“So, when’s the announcement of the passed applicant?”_ **

Minji took a heavy sigh while looking at the counter where Yoohyeon is, rolling her eyes at the thought of the awkward interaction with the girl. _She’s talented I’ll give it that to her._

 ** _“We’re just processing it, probably next few days”_** Minji answered.

_She hoped everything worked out._


	9. Elevator Ride

It's been two weeks since the audition and Yoohyeon felt grateful whatever the result is. There were a lot of talented musicians who undergone the audition and she won't expect more. But her friends were still hyped about it and still very hopeful that they would get in or _just Yoohyeon. They would be very happy for her._ But the younger girl would always tell them _if_ it's just her, she would either accept the offer or decline it. She will be very happy if they could get in together and not only her, in the first place they are the ones that insisted her to do the audition.

The shop had a lot of customers for the day and the silver haired girl was both happy and exhausted.

 ** _"It might be a sign that we have a chance"_** Bora said out of nowhere as Yoohyeon flinched from a surprised note from her bestfriend at the counter.

 ** _"Bora, you almost killed me from heart attack"_** Yoohyeon said, gasping.

 ** _"It's not, it's just that the shop always have a lot of customers. So don't take it as a sign though"_** The younger girl added, rolling her eyes only to receive a smack from her friend.

 ** _"Siyeon and I still hoping, Yooh"_** Bora chuckled a little and saw Siyeon walking towards their direction. There was just something about how Bora's boss' walk that made her a little soft, _or feeling things towards her. The smiles that she gives to the world were so precious that she could even melted in any moment possible._ She did not know how long it has been but she did not want her bestfriend to know as the latter have a huge crush on her.

 ** _"Yeah, Yooh. We had a great chance tho. Or just you. Right Bora?"_** Siyeon said, giving the small girl a wink that made her jaw dropped. Bora nodded her head nervously as Yoohyeon narrowing her eyes at her friend.

 ** _"Y-yeah, she surely have a ch-chance"_** Bora trailed from her own words as Yoohyeon sharpened her gaze at her own friend, thinking that she was being weird at the moment. She was about to comment at her friend's stammering but Siyeon interrupt.

 ** _"Yep! So, let's get back to work. Chop chop"_** Siyeon commanded teasingly.

The remaining time of Yoohyeon's shift went pretty smoothly but tiring as it is. She was already getting ready to go home and planned to have a good night rest when she heard someone coming in at this hour when she was just getting ready to go home.

As soon as the person came in, she was welcomed by the cute smiles from the small girl with a foxy face features, wearing a casual business attire. _Seems like she just got out from work._

 ** _"Hello, may I know if Siyeon is here at this moment?"_** The girl asked, still wearing a wide eyed smile that warms Yoohyeon's heart, even her tiredness washed aways just by looking those innocent smiles but she could help to think as to why she was looking for her boss.

 ** _"Oh, may I know, what you want from her---"_** Yoohyeon was cut off by a sudden loud voice of Siyeon greeting the small girl who's her _cousin._

 ** _"My little Gahyeonie! Glad that you visit at my shop"_** Siyeon said, hugging the small girl tightly.

 ** _"I've missed you so much, so a little tea?"_** Siyeon added, a smirk on her face as she pinched the girl's fluffy cheeks making Yoohyeon soft at the kind gesture and she was quite awkward, standing in between watching the two girls being affectionate with each other. She cleared her throat to remind the two about her presence.

 ** _"Oh, this is Yoohyeon, one of my employee and as well as my friend. And she is very talented"_** Siyeon introduced her to the girl, receiving a respectful bow from the small girl. 

**_"Yooh, this Gahyeon, my cousin. She's working at the Kim's Company"_** She added, as Yoohyeon widened her eyes in the realization that it was her cousin giving her information about the CEO and company itself.

She managed to nod her head and commented. **_"So she was your connection that you were talking about, huh"_** Siyeon nodded in agreement. Bora came out from the kitchen as she heard them talking, Siyeon saw her presence and introduced her to her cousin.

 ** _"Bora, this Gahyeon. Gahyeon this is Bora"_** Siyeon introduced as they both shake hands, giving each other a slight nod.

 ** _"So, Gahyeon, any good news?"_** Siyeon asked the small girl, giving her a weak smile.

 ** _"Well"_** She started, Yoohyeon and Bora turned their full attention to the girl.

 ** _"I think that any day of the week, they will announce the applicant that got in. I saw CEO Kim Minji being so apprehensive about it. There were rumuors that she would only accept one lucky applicant whether if he/she belongs to a group. But that just rumuor, probably her father told her so"_** Gahyeon told them, hearing a loud heavy sigh from the three.

 ** _"I guess, we don't have a chance though"_** Yoohyeon said in slight defeat, Bora smacking her arm.

 ** _"Don't say that, we still have you. So no matter what happened, if you got in, you'll take the offer. Alright?!"_** Bora exclaimed, receiving an agreement from Siyeon.

 ** _"As I said, I don't have a chance"_** Yoohyeon leaned in towards Bora, pinching her cheeks to annoy her, and it worked. As they both laughed, Yoohyeon heard her phone chimed in. _A text from an unknown number._ She read it as she gasped looking at her friends in shock, receiving a curious looks from them.

 ** _"I got---- in?!"_** Yoohyeon said, almost yelling. Bora, Siyeon and Gahyeon jumped in happiness as they received the news from the silver haired girl. The three congratulated her cheerfully, full of happiness but Yoohyeon was somewhat felt guilty and pity for Bora and Siyeon. _The reason why she was hesitant._

\---------

Minji was pissed off at her father's order to accept one applicant from the audition. Now she had really a hard time picking the right person for the redemption of the company that her mother once established.

She buried her face with both of her hands, thinking hardly whom she will choose. She vividly remembered what her father said to her as he specifically ordered her to choose only one.

 _"One person is enough, we don't want to waste money on this probable cause. Just do it, and I'll still accept you as my daughter"_ The last words felt like a sword that stabbed Minji on her own chest that it hurts so much coming from her own father.

But there was a certain applicant who auditioned that never left on her mind. She could not deny the fact that they met in such a wrong time but Minji was willing to take a risk just to please her father.

She called one of her staff and instructed her to text a specific person as she looked at the folder she was holding, giving a one time opportunity that would change her life. _Or her life._

_\---------_

Yoohyeon being against with her friends' request to accept the offer, manage to set foot on the building where she would meet the CEO of the company as specified on the text **.**

She was ten minutes early for the meeting, but she needed to prepare her mind for the inevitable meet up. _It was the CEO, personally gonna talk to her for some rules, she guess._

She could not wait to meet her, _Kim Minji_ but she was apprehensive taking into the account on what Siyeon and Gahyeon shared about her. _Intimidating._

Yoohyeon walked towards the building, went to the receptionist giving her widest smile every time she met people.

 ** _"Hi, I'm Kim Yoohyeon. I guess I have an appointment with---"_** She was cut off by the receptionist, looking at her with hopeful eyes, thinking that she already knew she would come somehow.

 ** _"Ah, yes. The one. Well, Ms. Kim's office is at the seventh floor. You can just wait there and Miss Kim is on the way. Here's your pass and you're good to go."_** The receptionist instructed her.

 ** _"And just ready yourself. She can be a little tiny bit scary but she won't bite you"_** She added which makes Yoohyeon giggled at the warning.

 ** _"I guess I have to, it's my first time meeting her and I'm pretty nervous"_** Yoohyeon teasingly commented as the receptionist chuckled lightly.

She went to the nearest elevator. The elevator door opened, seeing no one inside, Yoohyeon sighed in relief, she really needed a peace of mind. She pressed seven as intructed by the receptionist.

As soon as the door was slowly closing in, it was interrupted by a hand stopping it from closing. She can see the staffs behind the person was really anxious for her as they signalled her to leave the elevator instantly but she nonchalantly shrugged it off and met with a sharpened gaze as the girl hesitantly coming in the elevator. _Jiu._ She wanted to exit the small metallic box ride but thinking about what the receptionist said, _she didn't want to have a bad impression from the CEO of just being a minute late from their appointment._

Yoohyeon gulped realizing the familiarity of the person just came in. She simply just nod, and waits for the elevator door closed.

 _"She did not pressed any floor, so I guess we're in the same destination."_ She thought, avoiding the girl.

_"Does she work here?"_

_"What are the odds meeting like this?"_

_"Is she successful?"_

Her thoughts were stopped when the girl spoke up in low tone of voice.

 ** _"How's your day"_** Still an intimidating tone.

Yoohyeon was hesitant to answer the question as she remembered what she had promised.

She can barely heard the girl's heavy sigh in annoyance so she decided to respond.

 ** _"Good. Quite nervous. I-i have to meet the CEO, they said she was quite scary"_** Yoohyeon stammered from her words as she hesitantly blurted out the last words of what she just said, receiving a glare from the girl. But the girl just simply nod and went quiet for the rest of the elevator ride as Yoohyeon had a battle within herself.

_"Why?! Of all people, why?!"_

_"Why her?"_ Yoohyeon took a panicked glance at _Jiu_ , seeing her looking at her phone.

 _"She seemed to be a quite busy person. She must have a higher position in the company."_ She thought. 


	10. Right Room

Yoohyeon and Jiu both walked out from a quiet elevator ride, Jiu smoothly went towards her office, employees greeting her, leaving Yoohyeon awkwardly standing, worried glances were seen as she scanned the huge place of working environment. She looked for an assistance to help her finding the CEO's office. Her feet started to move and she could feel that eyes were looking at her but a certain lady popped up in her face with papers on her hand, shaking and awkwardly fixing her eyeglasses with her index finger.

 ** _"Hi, I'm Sally. You're Yoohyeon, right?"_** She asked as Yoohyeon nodded and genuinely smiled at the girl. Sally took Yoohyeon's wrist and motioned her towards her desk which was completely organized just like any other desk in the building.

 ** _"Just sit there. The president just arrived, we'll just wait for her signal and you're good to go"_** She frantically said as Yoohyeon fiddled her fingers on her thighs.

 ** _"Do you have a question?"_** The silver haired girl furrowed her brows, thinking of a possible query about the president.

 ** _"Well, I just noticed as I entered the building, y'all are like crazy panic just like a storm coming in"_** She sighed, curious of what the staff would answer but as soon as she opened her mouth for a response, another employee butt in to say that the president was now ready to accept visitors.

 ** _"Okay, just don't say anything that would irritate her. Good luck"_** Sally helped Yoohyeon stood up and pushed her towards the CEO's office.

 ** _"Here you go. Just don't talk back. And you'll be fine."_** Sally gave a thumbs up and a worried smile to the silver haired girl who was pushed back inside the office.

She can see a woman in a chair on her phone facing backwards, she waited for the woman to finish the call while piercing her eyes at how big and classy her office is. She sighed heavily, stil not moving in her position, waiting.

_"Should I greet her first?"_

_"What should I do, my gosh Yooh"_

_"You should have leave a mental note to yourself earlier"_

**_"Yes, I'll have that tomorrow. Bye"_** Yoohyeon composed herself as she knew that the CEO had already finished the call and gave her best smile. The woman stood up from her chair, groaning.

 ** _"I see you're here. Take a sit"_** The woman offered, facing the shocked Yoohyeon as she clearly knew how familiar the voice and her face is.

_"No it can't be. Not her. Shit"_

_"Should I just get out?"_

Yoohyeon moved backwards, as she tried to escape from the vicinity. The woman rolled her eyes and slowly walking towards her direction.

 ** _"Uhm, I think I have a wrong rroom"_** Yoohyeon stammered from her words, raising her hand and went towards the door.

 ** _"You are in the right room, Yooh"_** Yoohyeon cursed herself as she buried her face with her hands. She panicking inside, the door was in proximity all she had to do was to push it and leave but then, she was stopped.

 ** _"Just forget about what you promised, you're here for business. I'm Kim Minji"_** Minji patted the silver haired girl's back, offering her right hand for a handshake as Yoohyeon tried to looked away from her gaze, accepting her hand.

**_"Do you need water? Some snacks?"_** MInji asked while filing some papers on her drawer, Yoohyeon looked down.

 ** _"Uhm, I'm sorry if we keep meeting this way, I swear I-i did not mean it. My friends were just too convincing anndd...."_** She trailed her words.

 ** _"No, we're here for business. Just set aside those first encounters we have. You're pretty much talented, that's why I chose you"_** Minji said in a serious tone wherein Yoohyeon was getting used hearing that type of tone from her.

The silver haired girl chuckled still not believing the context she was in. A president that she took to a bar and got drunk because of her and accidentally kissed her soft cherry lips.

_"I should not be here"_

_"I can just decline the offer"_

_"And work on the shop forever, just not with a president of a company I once slept with"_

**_"I see you're thinking too much. But we really need your talent. Don't let this opportunity just go on waste. We promise that we will take good care of you"_** Minji said in assurance looking at the younger girl who have a battle within herself.

 ** _"I th-think I need water"_** She said abruptly as Minji nodded, stood up from her seat and took a glass of water, giving it to her.

 ** _"We will just have some legal papers for you to sign up. It's a contract. You can read it before you sign it and just text me or call me. Here's my business card"_** Minji gave her a piece of paper containing her number and a folder: _Kim Yoohyeon's Contract._

 ** _"Seems like you can't think properly now, so I'm giving you time to think. And I hope it's good news"_** She stated, now in an almost pleading voice. Yoohyeon could sense that Minji was hoping that would accept the offer setting aside their awkward past.

Yoohyeon nodded. **_"I-I'll think about it, I hope I can let my friends in?"_** She added a proposition which made Minji's head ached.

 ** _"I-i don't think I can do that. But I'll try, I can't promise"_** Minji responded which earns a respectful nod from the younger girl.

 ** _"Sure"_** Yoohyeon softly said, standing up from her seat which made Minji looked up to her.

 ** _"I hope we could uh work together in the future"_** Minji taking Yoohyeon's hand and tapping it with her other hand.

 ** _"I-I have to go, I'll reach out to you if I made my mind, Ms. President"_** The silver haired girl bowed before heading out the office but she stopped her tracks as she pondered.

 ** _"You are definitely a scary person, just look at your employees"_** Yoohyeon finally said, walking out from the office, giggling, receiving a confused and piercing eyes from the staffs.

Minji shook her head, still glaring at the silver haired girl as she followed her every move, exiting her office.

 ** _"I thought you changed, but you're still annoying"_** She groaned and landed herself to her office chair, looking through the window.


	11. Accepted

Minji fidgeted her fingers against her office table, anxiously looking at her phone. She patiently waiting for a specific message from someone she met unexpectedly and now an undecided talent for their company.

 ** _"Why don't you just choose someone other than her, Minji. I mean, the board wouldn't be happy if you delayed the contract"_** Handong interrupted Minji's thoughts, sipping from her iced coffee.

Minji sighed in disappointment. **_"I still have three days to convince her, Dongie. After that, we'll go on with the other talents"_** She smiled weakly, still looking at her phone.

 ** _"It's been a week, Minji. Who even set that three day grace period, anyways? You were supposed to start working for the new label with that talent, right?"_** Handong asked in curiosity. Minji nodded, biting her lower lip indicating she was nervous.

 ** _"I did, I just want to give her some time to think. I mean, she's really talented and she want her friends to be in too but I don't want to break my father's order as I don't want him to be disappointed in me too. It's just so hard. Why everything's so hard for me?"_** Minji responded in verge of tears, Handong came to her and rubbed her back in comfort.

 ** _"Well, I do not know what this girl did to you. I can't deny the fact that she's talented but this is business, Minji and this isn't like you. Like, you were so firm with your decision. I bet this girl is different, isn't she?"_** Handong asked again, this time in a more concerned tone.

Minji nervously chuckled when she heard the word 'different'. She was confused as to why she was too drawn to that clumsy tall girl.

 ** _"I just think she could save the company. She's just amazingly talented."_** She responded, avoiding an eye contact at her friend, she didn't want to give her some hint that they once shared a bed.

 ** _"It's just my fathe-"_** She was cut off by a sudden entrance of a familiar figure. _Her brother._

 ** _"I could help you with father, I'll try to convince him."_** Minji wanted to deny her brother's offer but he stopped her.

 ** _"Please, Minji. I insist. I wanted to help you. I know how important this company to you and I don't want you to lose it. Minji, please"_** Taehyung added pleadingly. It's been years that they don't have a proper conversation as siblings but all of their talk was about business. It's like Minji cut him off of her life.

 ** _"I don't want to bother you, Tae--"_** Once again, he cut her off.

 ** _"I said, I wanted to help you as a brother not just your business partner"_** Handong stood in an awkward disposition. This was the first time that the siblings have talk as a family.

 ** _"I should just go. You two talk."_** Handong exited leaving the two behind.

 ** _"Just let me do this, Jiu"_** Minji felt a knife pierced through her heart as she heard the nickname her mother gave her. Taehyung was worried as he saw her sister's tear fell down her cheeks.

 ** _"I just want mom back"_** Taehyung quickly hugged her sister in an embrace that she longed for. Minji hugged her brother back tightly and sobbed.

 ** _"I know. And please do not blame yourself. Mom wouldn't want to see you like this, I don't want to see you like this. I want us back, Minji."_** Taehyung wiped her sister's tears with his thumb.

 ** _"Let's work together, alright? I love you, Jiu"_** He said and kissed her forehead like he used to when they were younger.

It's been years that Minji cried in her brother's embrace. And she just missed that feeling of comfort.

\---------------------------------

Yoohyeon was again in the counter taking orders from their customers with her enthusiatic demeanor. It's been a week since she met the president, and it's also been a week that the president went to their shop regularly to talk to her but to no avail, she just ignored her. Bora and Siyeon wondered why she is avoiding the intimidating girl.

 ** _"You know, Yoohyeon is being suspicious"_** Bora told Siyeon who was arranging the utensils in the kitchen.

 ** _"Why? She's still the Yoohyeon, I know. I mean, bubbly and very cheerful"_** Siyeon replied.

 ** _"No. I-well yes. I mean, she's just indifferent with that intimidating girl. And she's trying to avoid a conversation about that audition that she passed. Everytime I open it up, she just jump to another topic. I don't want to come like bothersome to her. Yoohyeon is really scary when she's angry and I don't want that to see it again"_** Bora sighed and groaned.

 ** _"She is? I don't think so. She's such an angel"_** Siyeon commented which makes Bora rolled her eyes.

 ** _"Just don't make her mad, she's uncontrollable when she is. She rarely does but she's just scary. If she wants to avoid a certain topic, don't insist anymore or you'll see her rage. Yeah, but I don't think this really bothers her but I just chose not to bother her, I do not know what's inside her head"_** Bora said in a concerned tone.

Siyeon widened her eyes. **_"She is? Okay then, I'll be careful, don't worry"_** She winked at Bora and the small can't help but to be melted at the wolf eyes her boss has.

Siyeon nudged Bora and pointed at their entrance door as she saw the very much familiar person.

 ** _"As expected, I don't know what's her deal tho, it's been 8 days straight"_** Bora commented and went to Yoohyeon in the counter leaving Siyeon inside the kitchen, only to find that she's taking the order of the girl. Bora could not help but to ponder what is up with their communicating gazes.

 ** _"Same order maam? Nothing to add?"_** Minji shook her head while Yoohyeon placing her order.

 ** _"Have you made up your mind?"_** She quietly asked the tall girl. Yoohyeon smiled weakly and shook her head.

 ** _"Can we not talk about that, I'm at work. I'll text you. Y-you don't have to come here everyday to convince me"_** Minji just close her eyes, feeling embarrassed for the eight time and sighed deeply. She needed to swallow her pride to get her.

Yoohyeon somehow felt pity for the president, who would even do this kind of gesture. She's a millionaire, she doesn't have to do it just to get her but she was firm to her decision. If she would let her friends in, she'll take the offer.

 ** _"Sure. But can I text you?"_** Minji asked in a cold tone, receiving a little smirk on Yoohyeon's face.

She brushed her hair in a flirtatious way. **_"Like in a date?"_** Yoohyeon playfully asked. Minji narrowed her eyes at her.

 ** _"Business, Ms. Kim."_** Minji firmly said, hiding her annoyance.

 _"For the company. Patience, Minji, patience"_ She thought.

 ** _"Uhm, you may sit anywhere maam, I'll serve your order in two"_** Yoohyeon said avoiding the last response of Minji. The older girl proceeded to her usual table, checking some emails and messages from her phone, her eyes widened when her brother sent a message.

 ** _"He agreed"_** She whispered, and softly smiled. As she sighed deeply, she smelled the aroma of coffee served by a certain small girl. Minji looked up and their eyes met in confusion.

 ** _"I know I'm sexy, you don't have to be so obvious, mam"_** Bora confidently said, receiving a glare from the president.

Minji cleared her throat as she sensed that Bora was leaving with her drink. She turned around and went back to her.

 ** _"Can I talk to you for a second, it'll be quick"_** Minji requested firmly.

Bora rolled her eyes and nodded. Minji signalled her to come closer and whispered something in her ear. The short girl gasped in shock, receiving the unexpected news from the girl. She was standing, stoned could not believe she was in front of such a high class woman.

 ** _"Got it, 6 pm tonight, madam."_** Bora known as a loud, cowered when she knew what a type of a person she was talking to.

Minji chuckled lightly before going back reading some messages in her phone.

________________________

Yoohyeon was on her way to her apartment when she received a text from Bora. She went to a convenience store to buy some drinks when she realized that she drank all of her available choco in her fridge.

Bora: Kim Yoohyeon! Go back to the store at exactly 6pm. Siyeon will discuss some matters! Please be there, pabo! Or else you’re fired 🤓 😏.

She rolled her eyes at the emojis, her friend uses. She whispered to herself, **_“It must be very important”_** and sighed.

She didn't reply to her friend's message but instead she just went straight back to the store on feet. It was already 5:50 pm and she still have 10 minutes to spare, appreciating the cold breeze that hits her skin. She was distracted by the cars passing by that she did not notice that it was past 6 pm already. She was knocked into her senses when her phone vibrate. _A call from Bora._ Noticing the time.

 ** _"Shit, I'm late. It's 6:15."_** She cursed to herself, not bothered answering the call from her friend but she ran as fast as she could to reach the shop.

It was almost 6:25 when she reached the shop, as soon as she opened the door, she heard Bora's loud voice blurting out apologies to the person in front of her while Siyeon keep on nodding her head.

 ** _"Ms. President, this is such a great opportunity but we don't know why she was hesitant to accept the job. And she was late for this meeting. We're sorry for causing you so much inconvenience"_** Bora desperately apologizing to the person like she was some kind of a highly authoritative person. She went to them without making her presence visible.

Yoohyeon thought that it was probably her. _Minji._ As soon as she reached the table, her suspicions were right. It is Kim Minji, President.

 ** _"What are you doing here?"_** Yoohyeon directly asked Minji making Bora and Siyeon dumbfounded by her sudden appearance.

 ** _"Yoohyeon, you are late. You did not even pick up your phone"_** Bora's voice were inaudible for Yoohyeon because her eyes and ears were fixated on the CEO in front of her.

 _"You've been ingnoring me for the past hour, Yoohyeon. I'm hurt"_ Bora mentally said. Siyeon still silent for the

 ** _"I'm offering you a job. A talent contract, Ms. Kim"_** Minji said, composed.

 ** _"Yes, I already know that. Why are you dragging my friends here?!"_** Yoohyeon almost yelled out making the enviroment uncomfortable for both Bora and Siyeon. Minji remained unbothered. She was getting used to this kind of behaviour from the girl.

 ** _"Actually, a contract for you three. "_** Yoohyeon raised her eyebrows in confusion, could not believe what she just heard. Out of reflexes, she immediately sat beside Minji trying to focus her attention at the CEO.

Minji felt panicked a little as Yoohyeon was so close to her.

 ** _"You mean, they get in, too?"_** The silver haired girl asked enthusiatically, still looking at her side profile.

Minji nodded a little. Yoohyeon was so happy that she jumped out from her seat, shaking Minji's body.

 ** _"So, I did what I have to do. Would you accept the offer?"_** Minji asked, receiving an excited nod from the girl while smiling widely.

 ** _"Thank you!"_** She said.

Siyeon cleared her throat to let them know their presence.

**_"So..."_ **

**_"Uhm, come by at the office and we'll settle with the contract. Thank you for the time"_** Minji stood up and offered a handshake to Bora, Siyeon then Yoohyeon. The latter did not accept the nice gesture but instead she hugged the girl and whispered _'thank you_ '.

 ** _"I have to go"_** Yoohyeon immediately broke the hug and chuckled nervously.

The three girls saw Minji leaving the vicinity still shock at the news. But Bora and Siyeon glared at Yoohyeon for something that she hid from them.

**_"What? Aren't you happy? As promised, we'll get in together"_ **

**_"Of course, we are. But what we are not pleased with is why you did not say anything about her being a president of that company?"_** Bora exclaimed and was going to smack Yoohyeon with her bare hands but was stopped by Siyeon.

 ** _"Didn't I?"_** She asked, trying to get away from that conversation.

 ** _"Yes! Idiot. That's why you are acting weird these days"_** Bora yelled out but only to receive a laughter from the younger girl. It made Bora more annoyed, and Siyeon was just there, witnessing the two bickering.

 _"It's gonna be a long day"_ She mentally said and smiled. 


	12. Contract Signing

Yoohyeon woke up from a heavy headache due to the fact that Siyeon and Bora dragged her for a drink night as a celebration. She was in total opposition but by the power Bora’s persuasion, she gave in and joined them. It was a fun night which was turned into a total mess. Not only that she drank a lot of shots but also she saw Bora and Siyeon, kissing each other’s lips on the dance floor while swaying and grinding their hips in sync with the music. She was totally in shock, Bora kissing her long time crush, Siyeon. But her train of thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flash of a familar memory. Her accidentally kissing JiU. 

She did not know why on earth she was thinking of a certain situation in that moment. Making an endless questions to what happened that day. And her unusual and unexpected feelings for the president. 

_“Is it because I wanted more?”  
_

_“Or is it because if the alcoholic drink”  
_

_“Then why am I feeling something that I shouldn’t have to feel when she kissed me that day?”  
_

_“I tried to let go of the thought, but she keeps on coming into my life”  
_

_“I tried to ignore her by saying a promise not to engage with her anymore once we path ways again but then why she keeps on popping up out of nowhere?”  
_

_“Well, shit! It’s because I passed that audition. And I will be officially part of her company”_

_“I really tried but destiny make us meet no matter what the situation is”_

Her head throbbed in pain even more, thinking about of what she really felt for the girl. And she also thought that it is a bad idea to drink alcohol before the contract signing because she and her friends were in total mess. She heard her phone vibrating from a sudden texts messages from Bora and Siyeon, screaming why were they naked on each other’s body. To Yoohyeon, it was fun seeing her friends being a mess and clueless at the same time. 

They were now in front of the building and Yoohyeon can only feel the awkwardness between Siyeon and Bora, knowing that they slept together naked. Who knows, they’d probably made out before sleeping into a deep slumber. 

_**“It was really a bad idea drinking alcohol when you’re in fact have an appointment the next morning”**_ Siyeon said out of nowhere while walking inside the huge building. 

_**“So you’re telling me, it’s my fault?!”**_ Bora said, gently massaging her head from pain and not not aware of her annoyed response to Siyeon’s statement. Yoohyeon, on the other hand, was enjoying what she’s witnessing. The little bickering of the two. Siyeon narrowed her eyes at Bora while the latter glared at her, intently. They seemed to have an interesting staring contest. 

_**“Stop, you two please. It’s both your fault anyways”**_ Yoohyeon tried to meddle between the two, receiving a glare from both of them. But then the trio quietly entered the seventh floor of the building despite the pain in their head. 

They were greeted by Susan, one of the employees of Minji and intstucted them to wait for a few minutes due to the fact that the CEO had an important meeting with her father. 

_**“Just uhm, take a deep breath guys. Well, we’re glad that you finally decided to join our company”**_ Susan started, smiling but frowned after that was accompanied by a deep sigh. Yoohyeon saw the sudden change in her expression and decided to ask the employee. 

_**“You seem bothered by that, is there something that we should worry about ? “**_ She asked curiously which made Bora and Siyeon furrowed their eyebrows. It was their first time in this place and are still not getting used talking to one of Minji’s employees, so they just listened to Yoohyeon amd Susan’s exchange. 

_**“Uhm, don’t tell anyone, okay?”**_ Yoohyeon nodded wherein Bora and Siyeon did the same. 

_**“Well, if she’ll have a meeting with her father, she tends to be a little tensed and stressed, then she just sometimes blurted out negative words at us, yelling”**_ Susan giggled nervously before she continue her story. 

_**“But... Minji is kind towards her employees. She’s generous. It’s not visible to the eye and you may see her as intimidating and pressure cooked us but she’s an amazing boss. That’s why, despite her aura, we stayed.”**_ Susan finished her story with a genuine smile. 

_**“I think so too”**_ Yoohyeon patted Susan’s shoulder in agreement. Then after a phone rings answered by Susan, nodding. 

_**“You’re good to go, I’ll accompany you to her office, okay?”**_ Susan stood up and grabbed the trio towards the office of the president. 

_**“I’m kinda nervous”**_ Bora whispered and she felt a hand gently caressing her back. It was Siyeon who was reassuring her that everything will be okay. 

They were now in front of the door, and suddenly it was opened revealing a middle aged man with a smiling young man behind them. 

_**“Oh you must be Minji’s new talents. Welcome to our company. I’m Kim Taehyung and this is my father, Kim Seokjin”**_ Taehyung introduced them enthusiastically while her father was still wearing a poker face but Yoohyeon quickly offered her hand for a handshake.

 _ **“It’s nice to meet you, Sir”**_ Yoohyeon bowed which the the other three did the same. Her hands were still held high for the man to accep and he did. 

_**“Welcome, ladies. My daughter have something to discuss with you”**_ He said in a serious tone and left them with Susan. Taehyung who was following her father, gave a big thumbs up to them and widely smiled. Bora and Siyeon narrowed their eyes, thinking he’s weirdly cute. 

_**“Let’s go get inside”**_ Susan guided them, opening the door and the three went inside, looking around the fancy office. Minji who was sitting on her chair with her usual business attire and specs, greeted them with a little smile. 

_**“Susan, thank you. You may leave”**_ Minji ordered and not long after the employee was out of sight. 

_**“Ladies, come sit down. Do you want something? Water? Tea?”**_ Minji asked while Bora and Siyeon kept on nodding at the CEO’s query. Yoohyeon glared at her two friends on how ridiculous they looked. 

_**“Water is fine”**_ Yoohyeon finally spoke. Then Minji went to her mini kitchen and took the three glasses of water. 

_**“You could’ve said, tea. Sounds delicious”**_ Bora suggested with a sigh, then Yoohyeon lightly smacked her friend and chuckled. 

_**“Here’s your water, ladies”**_ Minji offered and they gladly accepted it, well except for Bora. 

_**“And here’s your contract. You can read the terms and agreement. Please, you can take your time.”**_ The CEO handed them a separate contracts and the three carefully read every line of the contract. 

_**“A three year contract with a dorm we can live in. Nice but...”**_ Yoohyeon halted when she heard Minji spoke. 

_**“If you don’t wanna live in the dorm and just live in your own homes, we can settle that.”** _

_**“I’m definitely gonna stay with the comfort of my home but if the work requires like overtime, I won’t hesitate to use the dorm. And it’s actually really nice of you considering our work schedules”**_ Siyeon commented, smiling at the CEO while Bora was just there listening to their conversation. 

_**“I just want the best for my employee. And of course, I know how much you love your shop, so I considered it”**_ Minji reverted back, smiling. Yoohyeon could not help but notice the changes in Minji’s face. She looked quite happy and relaxed compared to the days they both first met. Considering the fact on what Susan said earlier. 

_**“I love it when you smile”**_ Yoohyeon unknowingly said while looking directly at Minji’s orbs which made Bora giggled and whispered. 

_**“Are you flirting?”**_ Yoohyeon shook her head and Minji as well. 

The trio finally signed the papers and gave it to Minji telling her how grateful they are with this opportunity. 

_**“No, I’m thankful to have meet you. I just think that my mom would be so happy”**_ Minji softly said, gazing at Yoohyeon’s eyes. 

_**“Miss Hara would be so happy and proud too. I’m sure she is and I can’t wait to tell her”**_ Yoohyeon excitedly said, receiving a confused eyes from the president. 

_**“Well, I think we have to go. It’s really nice to be working with you”**_ Siyeon interrupted and respectfully bowed, nudging Bora to do the same. Minji bowed in response as well. 

The trio walked towards the door but then Minji called out Yoohyeon’s name for an important question. 

_**“Uhm, what is it that you wanna talk about?”**_ Yoohyeon started as she can see Minji pacing back and forth, deep in thought. 

_**“Can you take me to Miss Hara?”**_ Minji softly said, almost breaking out her voice. 

_**“Why all of a sudden?”**_ Yoohyeon asked curiously. 

_“I think she’s my mom. I’m taking that as a possibility”_ She thought. 

_**“I’m just going to thank her for her support in your dream”**_ Minji said as tear fell down on her cheeks. Yoohyeon saw it and quickly hugged the girl out of impulse.


	13. Reunion

Yoohyeon is true to what she promised. She will bring Minji to Miss Hara. She did not know what is the reason why, a president of a huge company wanted to meet the person who has a significant place in her life. 

After their small talk, Yoohyeon texted Miss Hara to meet up with her at Siyeon’s coffee shop for telling her the good news. And Miss Hara did not hesitate to say yes to the girl’s offer.

She smiled, and looked up at Minji who was evidently anxious. She gave her a reassuring smile and held her right hand. 

_**“Let’s go, this time we’re going to the coffee shop with your permission”**_ Yoohyeon said, giggling. 

Minji knew what she meant by her statement as she was referring to the event took place a few months ago where the younger girl forcely dragged her into a club that eventually led her to slept next to her. And her life changed after that. She never had a long, casual, argument with a person outside work. 

This same girl will take her to the person she longed to see. _If she is truly her mom_. And plus, she was one of the reasons why Yoohyeon considered taking the audition in the first place. 

Minji just laughed a little and took her phone, send some messages to Susan that she will be going out for a while. 

_**“You were just so stubborn, I couldn’t say no”**_ Minji said, letting out tiny laughs in between statement. 

Yoohyeon gazed at her, smiling. 

_**“You should smile more. You look prettier when you do”**_ She uttered in whisper. Minji could not help but to notice how genuine her face when she said that. This girl is exceptional. She makes everything look easy and lightweight. She mentally said. 

_**“Let’s just go”**_ the CEO shook her head and went towards the office door, slightly leaving Yoohyeon behind, narrowing her eyes at the president. 

They were at the ground floor of the company building, Minji who was walking in fast pace towards the company’s lobby door which makes Yoohyeon pondered. 

_**“Wait, are you going to call for a taxi or is your driver already—“**_ she was interrupted when Minji halted, furrowing her brows at her. 

She smiled. _**“I think it’s better to walk on the way to the coffee shop.”**_ She reasoned, she likes walking in an empty street and probably because she was mentally and emotionally preparing for the meet up with Miss Hara. 

_**“Wow, I didn’t know a CEO likes to walk and I thought they were all cold, intimidating, all thoughts about business, time conscious and—“**_ She was interrupted once again with a finger shushing her talkative mouth as she widened her eyes in shock. 

_**“Not all.”**_ She weakly smiled and held Yoohyeon’s warm hands almost dragging her. 

_**“Well, this is awkward.”**_ Yoohyeon finally said after a five minute walking in total silence. 

_**“So, tell me. Why do you want to meet her”**_ she jumped out in front of Minji, startling the latter. 

_**“Gosh, Yoohyeon, stop doing that. You almost scared me to death”**_ Minji dramatically said while putting her hands on her chest, acted in surprise. 

_**“I’m just curious. You know aside from Siyeon, my boss, I’d never thought that I could talk to such a high class person like yourself. A CEO of a big company, having a normal conversation with a person working in a coffee shop—“**_ she stopped and recalled their first unexpectedly awkward meet up. 

_**“I mean except the first time we met, I just really thought you were an o—“** _

_**“Ordinary person? I’m trying to be. My life is basically a routine. I get up, go to work, go home and check some emails and rest. A boring cycle, I should say. I may be born in a wealthy family but I’m not happy”**_ she sighed deeply and chuckled nervously. 

**_“Oh, sorry to hear that. Well, since we worked together now, I guarantee you we’ll have fun”_** to be honest, Yoohyeon did not know what to say as she tapped Minji’s back trying to atleast comfort the girl. 

_**“It’s fine. Well, I think we’re almost there”**_ Minji pointed out in a cold soft voice. Then she felt warm hands on her cheeks, pinching it from the younger girl with a smirk on her face. 

_**“Ms. President, cheer up. Race you?! The one who wins, will treat a hot choco, eh?”**_ Yoohyeon suggested, Minji giving her a questioning look. 

_“All of a sudden? that was so random. Yoohyeon, you’re unpredictable sometimes”_ She mentally said. 

Yoohyeon waited for a response from the CEO, feeling a secondhand embarrassment at the impulse of her actions. 

_“I already said it, then face it. Even if she lose, she’ll afford the hot choco, right? It’s not like I’m betting on a an expensive car”_ She mentally facepalming herself.

Then a little tap on her shoulders was felt, that’s the time she realized, Minji is running towards the shop’s door with her high heels. 

_**“Yah! That’s cheating. You did not even count from 1 to 3”**_ She complained while trying to get ahead of the president. 

_**“Too late, I win. You’re gonna treat me a hot choco. No buts, no refunds”**_ Minji said, panting. Yoohyeon just shook her head, entering the shop with the CEO. 

She scanned the room for any presence of Miss Hara, but she still not inside. Minji, on the other hand, gulped in anxiousness. Her sweat was visibly flowing from her forehead. Then a hand with tissues was wiping it for her. Yoohyeon. 

_**“Here let me wipe your sweat for ya, she’ll be here shortly. She’s always on time, don’t worry, we’re just too early. Can’t wait for you to meet her”**_ She was too close in her face, she felt the warmness of the younger girl’s breaths. She looked away, blinking. 

_“Yes, mom’s always on time”_ She smiled at the thought, trying to ignore what the younger girl’s just did. 

They were standing at the counter for how long that they did not even see the presence of the small girl, Bora who was clearly surprised. 

The two heard her cleared her throat as they both stunned at the sudden presence of the small girl. 

_**“How long have you been there ?”**_ Yoohyeon genuinely asked, receiving a smirk from her friend. 

_**“Too long, that I have to witness you ‘flirting’ with the president. Sorry, Ms. President. She’s not usually like that with us”**_ She answered with a deadpan expression that slowly turned into a grin. 

_**“Yah! Am I too short for you to not notice ?”**_ She added, smacking her friend lightly on her arms. She bowed to Minji and mouthing sorry to her. 

Well, Minji was also grateful to Bora as she did not know how to react at Yoohyeon’s kind gesture. She was not used to it that a person took care of her. 

_**“Don’t mind her, uhm you can sit right next to the window and I’ll order the hot choco as promised”**_ Yoohyeon instructed when she felt that her cheeks were burning from what transpired earlier, and it gotten worse when Bora teased her. 

As Minji went to sit where Yoohyeon suggested, the latter glared at her friend. 

_**“What?!! It’s true. You’re flirting with her, your gay actions speaks louder than your panicked gay words”**_ Bora spitted out some words which makes Yoohyeon even annoyed. 

_**“Damn Bora, I am not! Well...”**_ She paused and briefly looked at Minji’s direction. She sighed in defeat.

_**“Three hot choco, please. It’s on me”** _

Bora glared at her. Yoohyeon knew that Bora wouldn’t just give it up, so she just tell her the main reason why she’s with her. 

_**“Look, I don’t have the energy to argue now, she’s, well, we’re meeting Miss Hara. She said she wanted to thank her, personally. Such a sweet person”**_ Yoohyeon said softly. Bora just rolled her eyes and playfully nodded at her friend’s order. 

She quickly went towards Minji who was looking at her phone, smiling. A certain image of a woman she did not clearly see as Minji immediately put her phone in her purse. 

_**“Uhm, I’m sorry about Bora. She tends to be very talkative”**_ Yoohyeon reasoned. 

_**“No, it’s fine. You seemed very close”**_ She was fidgeting her fingers, could not wait to meet the person she thought to be her mom. 

_**“Well, we’re friends for a very long time”** _

The door of the shop suddenly opened, revealing a middle aged woman and is familar to Yoohyeon. 

_**“Miss Hara arrived”**_ She smiled at the CEO and Minji turned around to see the woman. 

A tear fell down her cheeks. The burden in her chest was finally lift off. The longing was finally replaced with hope. She silently cried, seeing the woman hugged Yoohyeon like she is her daughter. 

Then, Yoohyeon dragged the woman to meet Minji. The former halted when she saw Minji’s eyes were glistening from crying. She gulped. 

She saw Miss Hara hesitantly walked towards the CEO with her arms spreading as tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Yoohyeon just stood there. Bewildered, but joyful seeing the touching moment in front of her eyes. 

She saw Minji plunged in to hug the woman and when she embraced her, that’s the time she realized, a tear was also streaming down her face. 

_**“Mama...”**_ Minji cannot formed words how surreal the moment is. Is she dreaming ? Is this an illusion ? But she was struck in reality when she heard the woman spoke. 

_**“JiU, I love you and I’m sorry”**_ Miss Hara said, breaking her voice from crying. She cupped her daughter’s face and kissed her forehead while closing her eyes. 

Minji had a lot of questions but what matters now is the longing embrace from her mother. 

Yoohyeon can only manage to smile at their emotional reunion. 


	14. Photoshoot

_**“We are having a photoshoot!!”**_ Bora screamed, banging the door of Yoohyeon’s apartment. The latter flinched at the sudden loud voice from her bestfriend but did not bother to get up from her bed. 

_**“Yah! Yoohyeon! Get up! You don’t want to be late at out first ever photoshoot, don’t you?!”**_ Bora shook Yoohyeon’s body who groaned in annoyance. 

_**“Can we cancel? I’m just so tired and still sleepy”**_ Yoohyeon complained, covering herself with her blanket. 

_**“Should I just call your parents? And...”**_ Bora was interrupted by her bestfriend’s finger on her lips as she heard her scoffed. 

_**“Like they care. All they care about is money and power. Aissh, I don’t wanna talk about it, Bora”**_ She could sense the change in Yoohyeon’s voice. Her usual high pitched voice was turned into a more deep and serious tone which made the small girl nervous and uncomfortable. She went towards the girl and patted her back. 

_**“Hey, it was just a joke. I didn’t mean it, okay? But they eventually...”**_ She was cut off by Yoohyeon’s sarcastic laugh. 

_**“They will for sure. Don’t worry about it, I’ll tell them so that you don’t have to lie to them just for my sake. For now, let’s just stick to the idea that I am in a business course.”**_ Yoohyeon weakly smiled at her friend and pinched Bora’s cheeks. 

Bora breathed out heavily in relief. She just thought at that moment, Yoohyeon will be mad at her mentioning about her parents.

Her current life is all lies atleast to her parent’s perspective but she remained truthful to herself and to her friend. Except Siyeon. She didn’t know about her life before this. 

_**“How long will you lie about this to Siyeon, Yooh. She’s our friend. She deserves to know”**_ Bora softly asked which Yoohyeon didn’t take it it well. She got close to Siyeon in a matter of months working in her shop and she considered her as a friend. But she needed more time, plenty of time and Bora asking for it made her more apprehensive about the thought. And that question is enough to make her blood boil. 

_**“I. Will. Tell. Her. Bora. Let me!..”**_ Bora scoffed under her breath and looked at her friend who was glaring at her. She was getting used to Yoohyeon’s sweet and lively personality. But she thought that Yoohyeon could not hide her hot tempered self. 

_**“You’re going back to your old self, Yoohyeon.”**_ Bora quietly said as she put her tiny hands on Yoohyeon’s face, cupping it. She mentioned her parents, it’s enough reason for her friend to be reacting like this. 

_**“I promise, I will tell her, Bora. It’s just I don’t want her to know the person I am before and plus I’m better now. I’m sorry I yelled at you, Bora. You know how sensitive it is for me talking about them.”**_ Yoohyeon said, facing her friend and put her forehead on her bestfriend’s forehead, closing her eyes. 

_**“It’s okay. Come on, get yourself dressed”**_ Yoohyeon do what she told. 

After a few minutes, Yoohyeon wore a plain blue t-shirt with her jeans and both of them walked to Minji’s company. In there, they met Siyeon sitting comfortably in one of the chairs and Yoohyeon could not help to get nervous around her boss after the little argument with Bora this morning. Her bestfriend squeezed her hand in comfort, her eyes looked at hers telling her it’s fine. She leaned in to whisper to Yoohyeon’s ears. 

_**“It’s okay, let’s just enjoy this and you can tell her when you’re ready”**_ Yoohyeon sighed deeply and nodded. They both flinched as they heard a soft voice coming from their friend. 

_**“Are you just going to stand there ? Let’s go, we’re going to be late. And the president does not like tardy people. “**_ Siyeon stood up from her seat and dragged her friends towards the seventh floor. 

They successfully went to the seventh floor and immediately looked for Sally. The office were so busy for the reason that they will have their first ever photoshoot. 

_**“Hey, you’re already here. Let’s go. Ms. Kim is waiting for you in the studio”**_ Sally said, smiling and guided them towards the place. 

_**“Thank you, Sally. We’re quite nervous”**_ Yoohyeon nervously laughed as her palms were sweating. She was not getting used to pose herself in front of the camera. 

_**“I know that you’re quite not used to this but aside posing in front of the camera, Ms. Kim will be there”**_ Sally informed, receiving a confused glares from the three. 

_**“It’s normal for a president to be there, don’t worry guys. After she’ll see us posing a few, she’ll...”**_ Siyeon said with a half smile. 

_**“Uhm, she’ll be there for the whole duration of the photoshoot. That’s her only schedule for the day”**_ Sally added making the three more apprehensive. 

_**“That’s alright guys, it’s not like we’re gonna pour some drinks on her shirt, aren’t we?”**_ Bora said out of nowhere, looking at the direction of Yoohyeon who was piercing her eyes on her.

 _ **“Well let’s just do our best”**_ Yoohyeon reassured, sighing deeply. 

They were in front of the door and Yoohyeon could already hear the busy noises from the inside. 

Sally carefully opened the door, and the trio welcomed by staffs doing their jobs. As they scanned the room, Yoohyeon saw Minji sitting while talking to one of the staffs holding the lights for the photoshoot. 

_“She’s a hands on CEO, eh?”_ She mentally said. But as they walked towards the CEO, they were stopped by one of the staffs with comb in her hand. 

_**“Let’s get you more prettier”**_ The staff said and they were put in the dressing room to get them dressed in some high school student style dresses. 

The trio let the working staff doing their jobs while they’re just staring at each other’s eyes in silence. They could hear themselves laughing on their mind on how this whole job works. It’s a busy and stressful type of work atleast on the part of the employees working. 

When they finished the makeover, they immediately went to the studio where Minji was waiting patiently for them to show up. 

Her eyes were glued to Yoohyeon’s direction and did not realize she was smiling from ear to ear just appreciating the beauty of the girl. Then she looked at the tiny girl beside her who was clinging to her like a koala: _Bora._

She just admired the friendship of the three that she wished to have. 

Yoohyeon was trying so hard to pose but her body looked so stiff. They took a lot of pictures and Minji was not satisfied. 

_**“Wait”**_ The trio could her hear firm voice as she instructed the photographer. The president walked towards them, gazing each one of them and exasperated a sigh. 

_**“Bora and Siyeon, you’re doing great with the poses but I need you to pose more”**_ Minji advised and the two of them nodded. 

Then Minji turned to look at Yoohyeon who was shyly mumbling something on the floor. She lift her chin up, and when their eyes met, Minji smiled softly which makes Yoohyeon furrowed her brows. 

_**“You look stiff”**_ Minji started with a serious voice and Yoohyeon could hear Bora let out a teasing giggle as she nudged her friend. 

_**“You can either put your elbow on Bora’s shoulder or move your one foot forward something like that. You were just simply standing there waiting for your bus stop”**_ Minji suggested, she examined the posture of the girl who were slouching but also she saw something that catches her eye, a necklace who were barely clinging to Yoohyeon’s neck and just waiting for it to fall from its rightful owner. 

She did not hesitate to fix it as she moved her face closer to Yoohyeon’s, leaving an inch of space for their breaths colliding that created a burning sensation felt by their own lips. 

_**“Don’t worry, I brushed today”**_ Yoohyeon teasingly said in a whisper even though it made her quite uncomfortable. Minji rolled her eyes, recalling the day she commented about her breath. 

_**“Don’t slouch, straighten your back”**_ The president ignored the little comment of the girl but her eye was still on the necklace. It was quite familiar to her. 

_**“Just move a bit in doing a pose. You’re already beautiful, own it”**_ Minji added and walked away from that unbearable situation which made her exhaled loudly. On the other hand, the silver haired girl blushed from the sudden comment of the president. 

_**“ Your gay ass is showing”**_ Bora whispered which also heard by Siyeon and nodded in front of Yoohyeon’s face. 

The trio did improve on their poses everytime they heard the flick of the camera even Yoohyeon finally moved and took the little advice of Minji which came out pretty well. 

After three hours of photoshoot, Minji call it a day and instructed the trio to rest and another schedule will be set on Sunday afternoon: a company dinner. 

_**“Great food. I love food but why all of a sudden. We’re just getting started”**_ Yoohyeon asked. 

_**“Uhm, we’re celebrating on your first day of work in our company”**_ Minji reasoned while smiling. Yoohyeon noticed it, Minji smiled a lot today and she liked it.

 _ **“You should really smile more, you are really beautiful”**_ Yoohyeon did not realize she said it out loud, she was woken up from her senses when she heard Bora’s laughter accompanied by Siyeon’s. 

_**“Well, take a good rest then and thank you for your hardwork”**_ Minji again ignored the younger girl’s comment but deep inside she was grateful for the compliment. 

_**“Really Yoohyeon??!”**_ Bora teased her friend as she ruffled her hair while walking towards the exit of the studio. 

Minji watched the scene in awe and smiled. 

It was Sunday and Minji woke up recalling the surreal moment with her mom. It was incomprehensible and a life changing event in her life. Never in her life that she despised her mother, a little bit of anger, she used to think. But seeing her mother in flesh for a very long time that anger turned into an unforgettable love for her. She forgot the days, months and years of longing for her mother’s love. She just loves her mother so much. 

But she was stunned at the confession of her mother when she asked why did she abandon her and her brother. 

-Flashback-

Miss Hara held her daughter’s hand, and looked at her daughter, full of love. She did not expect her daughter to be so accepting despite the years of not being there with her. Those years must be so tough for her. And she could not imagine how lonely her child is without her. But she needed to do it for an important reason and that this is the right moment to tell her the truth. 

_**“Mama, I missed you so much. But why did you leave us?”**_ Minji asked soflty, her eyes were still puffy. Her voice sounds like a child begging for an acceptable reason. Miss Hara gulped so hard, gazing at her child’s curiosity. 

_**“I know that you might hate me for this, child. And I don’t expect you and Taehyung to forgive me...”**_ She was cut off by Minji’s words that pierced her heart in a very long time. 

_**“I’ve waited for you, Mama. I was mad but I won’t be mad to you for long. Whatever reason it is, Mama I know it’s important to you that you have to leave us. The important thing is that you’re here now”**_ A tear fell down in her puffy cheeks. She wanted to yell at her, she wanted to slap her mother so hard but after all those years, she just want her mother back who loved and took care of them. 

Minji sighed deeply and weakly smiled. 

_**“Just don’t leave us again, Mama. I don’t know what will happen if you do that again”**_ Minji sounded desperate that she knew to herself that she won’t go back to her old bubbly self if her mother will be gone in their lives, AGAIN. Yet she still doesn’t know what’s the reason behind why she abandoned them in the first place. Her father was not the same since she left even Taehyung and especially her. 

_**“I will not, Jiu.”**_ Miss Hara softly said, almost breaking her voice. 

_**“Now that I have found your sister. We’ll be finally a complete family”**_ She added which made Minji stunned at the sudden confession of her mother. 

_**“I-i ha-have a sister ??!!!”**_ She was confused but then she recalled something. A memory that she ignored for a very long time. The tiny bump in her mother’s belly that she talked about a lot with her when she was three years old. She was really fond of the idea of having a sister but that was cloaked with lies and sadness everytime she asked her mom about it. She just said that she’s in heaven playing with angels. She was just a child and couldn’t comprehend what her mom’s telling her. And now it makes sense, her little sister is the reason why she left them, to find her which makes her even more confused. 

Miss Hara nodded and held her daughter’s hand who was visibly shaking. 

_**“She was kidnapped the day she was born for the payment of your father’s debt that I don’t know. I was devastated hearing the news. I just lost a child, my own and I couldn’t bear to see or hear that she’s suffering. I didn’t lose hope finding her even your father did. We fought a lot of times to the point that he beat or slap me in the face. Since that day, your father changed. He works overtime and always drunk when get home. I was patient with him and tried to understand him. We just lost a child that he didn’t bother to explain to me what’s the reason why she was taken from us until he confessed, a new born child or the lives of his family. He had no choice but to gave her away as payment of his debts in exchange of our lives. I was mad and furious but I had to protect you two from them. Years passed by and I still can’t forget about her, your sister. Every night I cried, thinking how her life is, is she eating well, does she have a shelter? Then one day, I heard your father talking to his phone saying that he’s dealing with a big business tycoon holding our child in custody. I’ve talked about it with him but he refused to tell me anything. And then I decided to find her on my own...”**_ She stopped as a single tear fell down in her cheeks making Minji worried. 

_**“You don’t have to tell me everything for now, Mama. I’m just glad you’re back”**_ Minji hugged her mother, kissing her cheeks in comfort. 

_**“I want you to meet her even though she still doesn’t know”**_ Miss Hara said almost breaking her voice. 

_**“I’m just coward to tell her I’m her mother”** _

_**“I’ll help you, Mama. Let’s tell her, the both of us. What’s her name?”**_ Minji asked, holding her mother’s hand. 

Miss Hara smiled and pointed her finger at the direction of the three familar persons on the counter of the cafe’ : _Bora, Yoohyeon and Siyeon._

 _ **“Kim Yoohyeon?”**_ Minji asked in confusion. 

-end of flashback-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m back with another update of this fic 😁 I hope you like this. Any feedbacks or criticisms are very much welcomed 😍


	15. Company Dinner

Minji took a run around the park in Seoul to release some stress not only from work but also to her personal life as well. There were a lot of new information for her to take in and processing it was so hard for her. One, the truth that she has a sister, an unexpected plot twist of her life. She really thought she was dead long time ago. Two, her own father keep the truth from them, and beats up her own wife. Third, her lil sister is the main reason why her mother abandoned them to find her and now she has been found, she has the reason to smile again. Lastly, a question that lingers on her mind, a question which started it all: _what is the debt her father indebted to? And to whom?_

She wanted her mom to continue but these information were overwhelming her. And she promised her mom to keep it from her brother, especially from her father. Her mother told her that if he knew, he will try to separate them again from her sister and so she agreed. 

She shook the many thoughts on her mind and focused her on the surroundings, appreciating the fresh air but someone caught her eye, the person who’s pretty much familiar to her: _Yoohyeon._

She smiled but her face quickly turned into frown when she saw how serious and focus Yoohyeon is doing some little punches and kicks. 

_**“She’s doing martial arts?”**_ She whispered to herself. She was not used seeing this side of her. She’s always that girl who smiles brightly like the sun but now, she can see her eyes were dark as night as she punched some in the air. It was unusual and mysterious. 

_“I can’t tell her, yet”_ she mentally stated as she looked down and set foot forward to run but she was stopped when someone called out her name. 

_**“Kim Minji!”**_ She looked back, and there it is again: that smile. Those dark eyes were replaced with an eye smile that melted her heart once, the day when they first met. 

The girl hopped towards her and when she was in proximity, she can hear her panting. 

_**“Are you stalking me? Hmm”**_ Yoohyeon confidently said with a smirk plastered on her face, receiving a glare from the president. 

_**“No! I’m just here for a run”**_ she said, raising her voice. Yoohyeon pouted at the statement of the girl. 

_**“I’m kidding. Well, I can’t wait for the dinner tonight”**_ Minji just nodded and could see the excitement in Yoohyeon’s eyes. 

_**“See you there”**_ Minji responded. 

_**“Uhm, I saw you doing some high kicks, you do martial arts?”**_ The president asked and she heard Yoohyeon’s nervous laugh, and fiddled her fingers. 

_**“Yeah I do”**_ She answered, scratching her head, knowing that the president probably saw her so focused and serious earlier. 

_**“Okay, that’s nice. So when someone come at you, you can defend yourself”**_ Minji stated, smiling weakly at the younger girl. 

Yoohyeon shyly smiled, remembering the event that happened a year ago where she almost lost her will to play music. She was scared for her life. That man was surely sent by her father to get her back home, pretending to hit the woman to get her attention that day. She was sure that man is in jail and fired by her father for causing her so much pain. 

_**“You’re thinking too much, Yoohyeon-ah”**_ Minji put her hand on Yoohyeon’s shoulder which made the latter nervously looked at her. Yoohyeon didn’t realize she was lost in the moment. 

Her eyes were blinking too much from the memory she wanted to forget. 

_**“Uhm just remembered something”**_ she was rambling and was quite surprised at how Minji called her name. She sounded concerned. 

_**“Well, I can’t wait for tonight. Let’s get drunk hehe. I’m kidding”**_ Yoohyeon joked as she again scratched her neck, receiving a nod from the older girl. 

_**“I gotta run. See you”**_ Minji continue her run leaving Yoohyeon watching her gradually lost in her sight. She widely smiled how fate made them meet even in just little encounters. Her thoughts were interrupted with a vibrate of phone: an unknown number. 

She scoffed for the reason that she knew who it is, she was pretty much familiar with the phone number even though she changes phone multiple times, she memorized it vividly: Her father’s phone number. 

She sighed but answered the call.

 _ **“Father”**_ she started. She can her a loud sigh from the other line before her dad spoke. She didn’t know if he’s mad or missed her but it’s the former. 

_**“Yoohyeon, come home. I know you’re not taking up the business course but instead you auditioned to...”**_ Yoohyeon interrupted and sarcastically laugh. 

_**“I’m doing this for myself, dad. Why can’t you just support me? Is it that hard ?? I don’t wanna meddle with your business, cause I don’t like it. You saw me that I tried but you keep on pushing to my limits, dad to the point I almost lose myself. Dad, please...”**_ she heard her father yelled on the other line. She put her phone an inch away from her ear to avoid the loudness of his voice. 

_**“If you don’t come back here in three months, I will force you and Bora out of there!”** _

_**“Fine, just like what you did to me a year ago. Fine!! Kill me instead!for fuck’s sake, dad”**_ Yoohyeon hissed, breathing heavily out of anger. 

_**“Kim Yoohyeon! In three months!”**_ Yoohyeon rolled her eyes and decided to end the call. Then kicked the nearby plant in the park, clenching her fist as a tear fell down her face. She had to tell Bora but she knew she will be worried and would convince her to just follow her father’s orders in exchange of her dream. And there’s Siyeon, she deserves to know before everything went downhill. And surely her father won’t hesitate to make Siyeon suffer, she wouldn’t let that happen. She’s been a family to her. 

_**“But I can’t tell her yet. Not now that we are all happy”**_ she whispered to herself, thinking it’s not the right time to tell everyone the truth including Minji. He’ll definitely have the power to make her business go down. 

_**“Not the right time but I’m running out of time. Ugh, this is frustrating”**_ Yoohyeon whisper-yelled to herself, and took all of her things on a bench to go back to her apartment. 

It was already 7 in the evening and Minji was already inside the restaurant where the company dinner was in. She wore her usual casual flowery dress and chatted to some of her employees whom were in total shock that their CEO talked to them. Minji, in times like this would prefer to sit alone rather than socializing with them. 

She was all smiles and soft when a trio finally showed up with their casual dresses but a certain person caught her eye: Yoohyeon. 

She wore a white dress that compliments with her wavy long silver hair and those eye smiles that completed the whole package of a goddess walking towards her direction. 

_**“Ms. President, goodevening. We’re a bit late but we managed to get here somehow. Yoohyeon was just so slow in choosing her dress”**_ Bora greeted with her shining blue dress. She looked stunning as always. Minji looked at her in awe and hugged her which made Bora confused. That was so sudden but she saw her hugging Siyeon and Yoohyeon after. Well, she was hugging Yoohyeon with extra affection as she thought. 

_**“We’re very grateful to be here, Ms. President”**_ Siyeon stated, her eyes were full of happiness that matches her yellow dress. A sunshine indeed. 

_**“Just call me, Minji. After all, we’re going to see each other as often as possible.”**_ The trio nodded.

 _ **“Minji, it is. Are we getting drunk tonight? Cause I’m pretty much excited”**_ Yoohyeon said in a sarcastic tone. Something that caught Bora’s attention. The way she said it was weird and strange. Yoohyeon was not telling her something and it’s pretty much obvious, the way she acted before going to the dinner. She was anxious and hot headed. To her somehow. 

_**“We just came here and you think about drinks, Yoohyeon? In front of the president ?”**_ Bora asked teasingly, did not want to sound like she was nagging her. 

_**“Let’s go ladies, you can take a seat where you’re comfortable with”**_ Minji proposed. While they were walking towards the table full of food, it was fancy, Bora nudged her friend and whisipered.

 _ **“What’s up with you? Did something happened?”**_ Yoohyeon weakly shook her head.

 _ **“I know you, Yoohyeon. You’re acting strange”**_ Bora insisted, keeping her voice down so Siyeon couldn’t hear. 

_**“I swear I’m fine. Let’s just enjoy the night, shall we? “**_ Yoohyeon sain in an annoyed tone and quicken her pace leaving a one step distance from Bora. The latter sighed deeply and just looked at Siyeon, smiling. She could not help but to look at the woman with affection for the night, she is really beautiful and fancy. 

They were seated together facing across the president and when everyone seemed to be in their comfortable seats, Minji offered a toast for the development of the project and she hoped that it’ll continue until they’re back on top again. 

After that, they ate together talking in groups and Minji could only watched her staffs and the trio from afar, grateful for having them and for being patient with her as boss. 

She could not help but notice that Yoohyeon have been drinking shots of alcohol like a lot and Bora trying to stop the girl but failed. Siyeon on the other hand, was talking to Sally and seems not aware of the two quietly fighting. In there, Yoohyeon decided to stand up, she almost fell down but managed to stand up again. She was holding a half empty bottle of alcohol and a glass on her other hand. Bora, tried to stop her but Yoohyeon shoved her hand away and lazily walked towards the door. 

Bora could only watched her friend walked away from the vicinity and just weakly smiled at the staffs and to Siyeon who was quite not know what was going on. 

Minji, on the other hand, with an unexplainable feeling, her feet decided to follow the tall silver haired girl towards the door, making the employees looked up to her. She called for Sally, informing her to enjoy the night and continue what thwy are doing. 

Minji was outside the restaurant and scanned the surroundings, finding a certain tall silver haired girl and there she was sitting on a bench, leaning her head on a near tree. 

She paced towards her direction and could hear her mumbling words she couldn’t comprehend. 

_**“Yoohyeon”**_ she softly said, while putting her hand on the girl’s shoulder. Yoohyeon stared at her, smiling like an idiot to her. 

_**“You’re definitely drunk, Yoohyeon”**_ she commented, receiving a scoff from the girl. 

_**“I am not. I’m just appreciating the empty streets here”**_ Yoohyeon responded, tapping the bench for Minji to sit with her. The CEO rolled her eyes but did it anyways, she didn’t want to just leave the girl outside without a companion. 

_**“Come on, ..”**_ she was cut off by Yoohyeon’s finger on her lips. 

_**“Shhhhh, y-you know, i’m happy that i met you even though you’re cold and intimidating”**_ she stuttered while looking at Minji’s orbs who were staring at her back. 

Minji can only manage to nod because it was true. 

_**“You’re drunk, Let’s get you inside”**_ she pulled the girl’s arms but was stopped by her inaudible whining and the words that came after. 

_**“You reminded me of myself before, sjfkeskn cold, snobby and rudely intimidating”**_ she rambled at first but said the last four words in a serious note. 

Minji raised her brows unable to comprehend what was the girl was saying to her. This girl that she met a few months ago was so bubbly and enthusiastic in everything which was in total opposite of her personality. 

_**“You’re saying that because you’re drunk. I wont believe that”**_ Minji giggled at the thought. This girl is in no way rude and she could not imagine it. 

Yoohyeon stared at Minji, sighed and weakly smiled. 

_**“The things .I do to make you smile .and have. fun .because I don’t. want you to end up like me “**_ Yoohyeon explained while pinching Minji’s soft cheeks then cupped her face, surprising the CEO. 

_**“Yoohyeon, I dont know what you are talking about”**_ Minji responded, avoiding the girl’s gaze. But Yoohyeon lift her chin up, forcing her to look at her. 

_**“And I think I kinda like you”**_ she leaned closer and whispered in Minji’s ear which sends shivers to Minji’s spine. She didn’t know what to do, the smell of alcohol from Yoohyeon’s breath is giving her strange feeling. Or mainly it was Yoohyeon. 

_**“Yoohyeon, you’re too close”**_ Minji tried to push her away by putting her two hands on the younger girl’s shoulder but she was way too strong for Minji as the girl put her hand on the president’s nape, gradually putting her face closer that only their breaths was the only space between them. Minji tried but she was too late as soft lips landed on hers. She was so surprised that she gave all her strength to push Yoohyeon away from her. 

_**“This is not right, Yoohyeon-ah”**_ she said struggling and was able to detach Yoohyeon from her. She can see the girl was out of breath from kissing her. She could not deny Yoohyeon was a good kisser but it was wrong. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: hello there, I think you were surprised with the plot but i hope you’ll still like it. I won’t give any spoilers 🤭have a great day/night and Merry christmas 🤗


	16. Short Meeting

Yoohyeon woke up with a loud knock on her door, stretching her body before going out from bed. She stomped on the way to the door and was welcomed by a glaring Bora. 

_**“B-Bora, you seemed uptight in the morning”**_ Yoohyeon said, yawning and flinched when Bora pulled her aggresively inside her apartment. Her back was hit against her own chair and Bora’s eyes were fixed on her. 

_**“What are you thinking, Yooh?!! You got drunk and you just gone without telling me! Unbelievable! And I could not reach you. I was really worried”**_ Bora yelled but softened when she saw Yoohyeon’s face in confusion. 

_**“Don’t give me that puppy confused eyes. Minji took you home safely, she texted me earlier”**_ Bora sighed and cupped Yoohyeon’s face and stared at her. 

_**“She did? I thought I was dreaming”**_ Yoohyeon whispered and smiled at the thought. But Bora can clearly hear her and gave her a surprised look. 

_**“Hmm, yes she did. I think she had a hard time carrying your huge ass here. And you’re pretty annoying when you’re drunk”**_ Bora rolled her eyes and added.

 _ **“And honest.”**_ She said in a serious tone which made Yoohyeon furrowed her brows from thinking of what she might have said to the president. Probably some of her inner affection towards her. 

_**“Well, What’s up with you last night? I know you, something happened. Just tell me now, Yooh”**_ Upon hearing those words Yoohyeon looked away and went to her fridge to get some water. She needed it because her throat was dry and could not bring herself to tell Bora what her dad said to her. 

_**“You can’t just ignore my question, Yoohyeon. Stop it! Whatever it is, I am here to help, to support you! I am always here and it hurts me when you are being secretive to me!”**_ Bora yelled out in frustration. She knew Yoohyeon too well and this is one of the things she hates about her, hiding something from her. 

_**“You wouldn’t understand, Bora”**_ Yoohyeon whispered and a warm hand was felt on her shoulder who belongs to her childhood friend. 

_**“I wouldn’t understand, Yoohyeon if you don’t tell me. So please?”**_ Bora softly said. Something about the small girl that made Yoohyeon felt safe and comfortable, she is her bestfriend, best buddy, best sister like she’d ever had in her life. 

A moment of silence but Bora waited for the younger girl to speak up. And then a loud sigh was heard as Yoohyeon turned around to look at her bestfriend and weakly smiled. 

_**“He knew im not taking business course, he knew i auditioned and he knew I got in. He knew and he’ll force us to go back home in three months. He knew when he mentioned you I couldn’t t say no because you’re very important to me, Bora. It’s my fault dragging you into this mess.”**_ Yoohyeon quietly said as she looked down at the floor but Bora heard it all, even Yoohyeon mumbled some words, she would still understand. 

_**“Hey, it’s not your fault, you’re chasing what makes you happy and that’s valid.”**_ Bora softly said, lifting Yoohyeon’s chin up and could see her eyes glistening. 

_**“No, i should have been careful. Now i’ll screw everyone around if i wont come back to him in three months”**_ Yoohyeon frantically shook her head. 

_**“What about the contract? Minji will sue us”**_ Bora sighed as they both knew it. 

_**“And that’s nothing compared to what my father is capable of. He’ll destroy Minji and probably Siyeon. I won’t let that happen Bora”**_ Yoohyeon responded with a clenching fist, pouring all her anger and frustration. 

_**“Then I’ll come with you to end this. You know I always support you”**_ Bora stated, making Yoohyeon shook her head in disagreement. 

_**“No, Bora. You’re happy here, amd I won’t bring you back with me to just suffer. I want you to be happy.”**_ Yoohyeon responded, cupping the small girl’s face. 

_**“Yoohyeon, I get to choose and I choose you”**_ Bora insisted as she weakly smiled. 

_**“And you’re just gonna leave everything behind just for me ? No, Kim Bora, I know you love Siyeon I can see it in your eyes and she makes you happy more than I could. Plus, you’re safe with her. Let me handle this myself, I created this mess then I’ll fix it”**_ Yoohyeon raised her voice to make her point. The silver haired girl had always known Bora’s feelings towards her boss. The way she stared at her everytime Siyeon talks and everytime her eyes turned into a glaring look when she tried to flirt with the boss. Bora truly cared for Siyeon that the small girl wasn’t aware of her actions. She had a crush on Siyeon but Bora loved her more than she could. She knew that Bora tried to suppress her feelings towards Siyeon when she told her she had a crush on her. And Yoohyeon wouldn’t want to take that from her, Bora had already sacrificed too much for her. Siyeon is her happiness and she deserves her. 

_**“What?! No I am. N..”**_ Bora was cut off by Yoohyeon’s finger on her lips. 

_**“Don’t you try deny it. You were holding back because of me that I had a crush on her. Bora, I looked up at Siyeon like she’s my sister. I am amazed of her that’s all. But you, deep inside I know you love her. So, go get her. This time I’ll support you”**_ Yoohyeon said, pinching the small girl’s cheeks. 

_**“Yoohyeon... “**_ Bora tried to protest but Yoohyeon just wouldn’t let her. Yes, she always love Siyeon but this is not about Siyeon, this argument is about Yoohyeon’s situation. And she’s trying to change the subject. 

_**“Let’s stop talking about this. I’ll find a way, I promise.”**_ Yoohyeon sighed as Bora nodded and hugged her friend. 

_**“But just know, you got my back, okay? “** _

_**“Of course”**_ Yoohyeon enthusiastically said. 

_**“Get dressed, we still have work to do. And Sally informed us that we’ll have meeting with Minji after shift”**_ Bora broke from the hug and smack Yoohyeon’s butt making the tall girl jumped in surprise. 

_**“Yes mom. Oh okay, and speaking of Minji I have to apologize I might probably throw up at her”**_ Yoohyeon stated, scratching her head. 

_**“Probably? I think you did, you breath smells like shit I have to endure it for the past few minutes”**_ Bora rolled her eyes and giggled. 

_**“Yah! Why are you two like that?”**_ Yoohyeon whined. 

_**“What?”** _

_**“Minji and now you too, commenting about how stink my breath in the morning”**_ Bora laughed so hard at the sudden confession of her bestfriend. 

_**“Oh come on get ready, we’ll be late for work “**_ Bora yelled as Yoohyeon made her way to the shower. 

The silver haired girl took her towel and went to her apartment’s bathroom and could help but think about the events happened last night. 

_“She stayed up late for me. Why would she do that?”_

_“I messed up again. Why are we crossing paths like this, Minji?”_

_“Why am I having these thoughts of you, I could not explain”_

_“Your lips tastes like cherry”_

_“I kissed you and I’m an idiot for doing that”_

_“Yoohyeon, you’re so stupid. Why would you fall in love with someone that reminded of yourself. You hated yourself, right? And you’re helping her to change somehow and it worked. But why would you fall in love with her?”_

_“Idiot idiot idiot”_ Yoohyeon mentally cursed herself while water runs through her skin. 

_“It’s probably because of her smile”_ She chuckled at the thought. She truly loved Minji’s bright smile. 

Minji was in her office, looking through the window. Certain flashes of memories crept into her mind. One, Yoohyeon’s drunken state, her words and her soft lips that still lingered on hers. She touched it with fingers, reliving the moment of how bittersweet Yoohyeon’s lips taste. Because at that same moment, she couldn’t hold herself back from kissing the girl’s lips with her own. 

She could not believe herself she’d do that. But it’s Yoohyeon, the girl who made her feel some strange feelings. 

_“Do I like her, just like she like me?”_

_“Or is it because of the desire that took place at that moment?”_

_“But Minji, this is wrong. It’s wrong to feel this way”_

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice that entered her office, uninvited. 

_**“Thinking too much, Miss CEO?”**_ Handong said, crossing her arms as she stared at her surprised friend. 

_**“Well, I should. I’m the head of this company”**_ Minji walked towards her friend and hugged her. 

_**“Well, I can see you’ve been up all night. I can see those dark circles in your eyes, Minji”**_ She commented which made the older girl caught off guard for the reason that she dragged Yoohyeon’s drunken self to the silver haired girl’s apartment, just making sure she’s safe. She can still vividly remembered how she tucked Yoohyeon’s hair, revealing a face of an angel. So, she stayed up late until she texted Bora this morning when Yoohyeon was still sleeping peacefully in her arms and that she fell asleep hugging the girl. 

_**“We have a company dinner last night, I was expecting you to come but you didn’t”**_ Minji reasoned, sounding a bit serious while avoiding the thought of a certain silver haired girl. 

_**“Minji, I was busy with the production. I practiced all day yesterday and all I can remember is that I buried myself to bed”**_ Handong answered truthfully and smiled. 

_**“Okay, I know. Remember I have all your schedules, Dongie”**_ Minji giggled as she raised both her hands in the air in defeat. 

_**“How’s Yoohyeon?”**_ Handong asked out of nowhere which made Minji panicked and stunned in some way. Handong saw how the CEO reacted as smirk was formed on her face. When Minji did not give her an answer in an instant she added. 

_**“Hmm, do you like the girl, Minji”**_ and there she goes again, baffled at her question. She always liked teasing her friend and she missed it. For years, her friend had been working herself for the company and did not have the time for herself. 

_**“N-no”**_ Minji stuttered. Handong snickered at her friend’s answer and put her hand on top of friend’s hand in comfort. 

She sighed. _ **“Oh Minji, I think it’s time for you to find love. You’ve been working probably a decade of your life. Make yourself happy for once. Think about yourself for once.”**_ Handong advised. 

_**“I don’t know, Dongie but what I’m sure of is I am pretty much happy. I just want this company back on track”**_ Minji weakly smiled. Handong still didn’t know about she find her mother and she couldn’t tell her yet until she and her mother tell the truth to her long lost sister. 

_**“I’m actually rooting for you and Yoohyeon but since she’s not your priority at the moment, I got your back, Minji”**_ Minji widened her eyes at the mentioned of her name. 

_**“Why are you rooting for us? We kissed but I am sure it’s just that”**_ She heard Handong gasped so loud and at that moment she knew she shouldn’t have slipped that information out of her mouth. 

_**“You fucking kissed?! OMG, Minji you’re way ahead of your time. I’m so happy. The progress is slow but atleast you’re moving”**_ Handong shook Minji’s body out of excitement as the CEO was still in dazed to what she just said. 

_**“H-hey, we’re not dating”**_ Minji reasoned, shoving Handong’s hand away from her shoulders. 

_**“But you kissed”**_ Handong teasingly said while giving her a knowing look. 

_**“This feeling is wrong, Dongie. This is wrong”**_ Minji sighed, knowing that Yoohyeon would not reciprocate her unsure feelings towards her. Ever. Probably a bit. But not romantically. As a friend mayhaps. 

_**“Why?!”**_ Handong curiously asked.

Then silence. 

_**“Because she worked for you”**_ Minji nodded in hesitation. She didn’t know maybe she was connected to her life. To her sister’s life. 

_**“Oh come on, Minji. Love knows no boundaries. If you love someone, you gotta have try. If you won’t, you’ll end up hurting”**_ Handong shrugged and hugged her friend who was obviously confused. 

_**“And plus, my father wouldn’t like it if I date a girl”**_ Minji whispered. 

_**“If he truly loves you, he’ll accept you no what or who you are”**_ Handong pinched Minji’s puffy cheeks and smiled. 

_“If you only knew what he did, Dongie”_ She mentally said. 

Yoohyeon, Siyeon and Bora quietly walked towards the Kim’s Company building. After the little talk between Yoohyeon and Bora in the morning, the latter seemed to be silent and awkward during the day everytime Siyeon was around. Yoohyeon was in between them and she can clearly feel the awkwardness im the air, so she decided to pull Bora in the middle bumping Siyeon. 

_**“What the fuck, Yoohyeon!”**_ She yelled while Siyeon just chuckled holding her in balance. 

_**“Don’t worry Bora, I’m here to catch you”**_ Siyeon said, laughing. Bora turned to Yoohyeon because surely her face blushed at the sudden pick up line of her boss. 

_**“You’re welcome”**_ The silver haired girl mouthed only to receive a glaring look for Bora and pouted. 

Siyeon quickly linked her arms to Bora’s which made the latter’s heart jumped for a second as she straightened her back looking straight ahead. Yoohyeon laughed so hard she smacked Bora’s shoulders. 

_**“Yoohyeon, that hurts. I’ll kill you!”**_ Bora screeched at Yoohyeon who was running backwards facing them making silly faces at her friend. The small girl was supposed to run after her but Siyeon stopped her. 

_**“Hey, let me just touch where it hurts. You just want to leave me here ? Yoohyeon is a fast runner, you can’t keep up with that tiny legs of yours”**_ Siyeon laughed, caressing Bora’s arms while the latter glared at her but Siyeon jusp boop her nose with her smiles and those glistening happy eyes made Bora softened. 

Yoohyeon made her way towards the building, panting and waved at her friends to come faster. 

_**“If you haven’t run, you wouldn’t be catching your breath”**_ Bora rolled her eyes and still linking arms with Siyeon as Yoohyeon was looking at her with a smirk plastered on her face. 

_**“Hey, you three, you’re here. Let’s go! Miss Kim is waiting in her office”**_ Sally informed and the three nodded and followed the staff towards Minji’s office. 

As they entered the office, Yoohyeon could not help but be nervous seeing the CEO after what she’d done to her. She promised before that she wouldn’t do anything stupid and she would stay away if their paths cross again. But then fate wanted her to broke her promise, they kept meeting each other. 

She breathed out heavily trying her best to be composed if she’ll see those smiles again. 

But a hard pat on her shoulder was felt and it was Bora having that teasing smirk on her face. 

_**“Time to face you’re lovely karma, Yoohyeon”**_ Bora said in a teasing tone, Yoohyeon rolling her eyes. 

As they walked towards the office, they were welcomed with Minji on her usual chair and her serious poker face. 

_“No smiles”_ Yoohyeon thought and held her hand for a handshake and Minji accepted it, avoiding her gaze. 

_**“I uh, called you here, uhm. I have an important project for you before your debut.”**_ Minji paused, looking at Bora’s direction then to Siyeon, ignoring Yoohyeon’s eyes. 

Yoohyeon gulped but her eyes were still fixed on Minji’s avoiding eyes. 

_**“Well, we decided to work on a cover song. The song is ‘Really really by Winner. But if you have some song suggestions, I’d be willing to listen. “**_ Minji proposed and seemed like the three agreed on the song choice as they nodded.

 _ **“That’s actually good, we’ll work hard for it”**_ Yoohyeon said, still staring at the president who nodded at her statement but her eyes were fixed on the paper she’s signing. 

_“Is she avoiding me ? This is pretty much awkward but I have to apologize to her”_ Yoohyeon thought again. 

_**“Uhm, we’ll give you three days to practice, Friday to record and on Saturday we’ll be filming the music video, is that good ? “**_ Minji stated, Siyeon hummed in yes same with Bora.

 _ **“Sounds good, that’s nice”**_ Yoohyeon spoke up. 

_**“Uhm, we are working on your debut song, we’re gonna let you hear it in a month. But if you have some suggestion, we’ll be glad to consider. But for now, I want you three to focus on the cover. Here’s the instrumental of the song that fits your voices. The practice room is open for you”**_ Minji handed a flashdrive that contains the music and the instrumental of the song. 

“Seems like everything’s settled. We’re all good and we’ll make sure to give you the best vocals for the cover, Minji” Siyeon stated with a smile on her face. 

_**“Of course, this company will treat you well as artists. I think that’s all, I need you to warm up voices and take a good rest today”**_ The president stood up and offered a handshake to each and when it’s Yoohyeon’s turn, Minji hesitated at first but did it anyways. She stared at Yoohyeon but not for long as she looked away as quick as possible. 

_**“Thank you, Minji. We’ll go ahead”**_ Siyeon said, dragging both Bora and Yoohyeon, but the latter halted. 

_**“You go ahead, guys. I just have something to talk to Miss Kim”**_ Yoohyeon said formally, weakly smiled at her friends, receiving a smirk on their faces. Upon hearing Yoohyeon, Minji widened her eyes and run through her hair. 

_“Bold. What will she talk about with me? Is it because of the kiss ? Did she know I kissed her too? Fuck Minji, this is embarrassing ”_ Minji cursed to herself as she heard the door closed and saw Yoohyeon looking down while her left was on her right hand. 

_**“Yoohyeon, what do you want to talk about?”**_ The president asked in an intimidating tone. Yoohyeon sighed deeply, words seemed not to come out of her mouth. 

_**“Uhm”**_ she started, looking at Minji’s direction as she took steps towards her. 

_**“I just wanna say thank you for helping my drunk ass last night. I know I’m hard to deal with, Miss Kim. And I apologize for the way I behave. I know you’re disappointed in me”**_ Yoohyeon bowed and she felt a hand tapping her back, it was Minji who smiled at her. 

_“At last, you smiled”_ she thought. 

_**“It’s fine, Yoohyeon. Just call me Minji. Why are you being so formal when you always call me by my first name? Just don’t do it next time we have this kind of occasion. Okay?**_ ” Minji seriously said as Yoohyeon nodded frantically. 

_**“I promise, miss. I mean Minji.”**_ Yoohyeon sighed in relief and quickly hugged the president who was evidently surprised by her sudden hug. 

_**“I’m sorry hehe”**_ Yoohyeon broke the hug as she felt that Minji got uncomfortable and just nodded. 

_**“Is that all Yoohyeon?”**_ Minji asked firmly. There it is, that same tone when she first met her, intimidating. 

_**“Uhm, well, I just wanna tell you that what I said last night is true. I do really like you”**_ Yoohyeon confessed, this time she’s sober. She smiled shyly at what she just said. 

_**“A-and, I apologize for k-kis..”**_ Yoohyeon stuttered but was interrupted by Minji’s sudden response. 

_**“You were drunk, Yoohyeon. I said it’s fine just don’t do it again”** _

Yoohyeon did not know what to feel, she wanted to ask her why she her kissed back but it seemed like the president was not ready to talk it out so, she kept it to herself for now. 

_**“And I do like you too”**_ Yoohyeon’s head lift up when she heard those words from her. 

_**“Because we worked together. I like that you’re hardworking. Definitely what I need in the company. And plus we’re friends and I like you as a friend. You’re more like my sister, Bora and Siyeon”**_ Minji added, seeing how Yoohyeon’s smile dropped quickly. 

The thing is, Minji was the one who was not truthful about her feelings. Why would she kissed her back after she said it wasn’t right. It’s something that it feels right when the context they’re in was wrong. And Yoohyeon took the courage to tell her what she felt that she was not able to do. 

_“This has to stop”_ Minji mentally said. 

_“I won’t stop”_ Yoohyeon thought. 

_____________________________________________

Note: Hello 👋here’s another update of this fic. I know some of you might be confused of the plot or on how it turn out to be but I assure you, it has something to do with the future chapters. I’m really glad that you leave nice comments, I love reading them because it motivates me to write. Thank you for reading this work of mine I really appreciate it. 

Have a great day/night everyone who read this 🤗

~jiyoo1345


	17. MV Shooting

Tw//sexual harrassment

Siyeon and Bora arrived at the Kim’s Company, holding hands while silently walking towards their assigned practice room. Siyeon took secret glances towards the small girl and admired her side profile. 

‘Bora’s just amazing and spectacular. Who wouldn’t like her?’  Siyeon mentally said. 

“Yoohyeon’s just forgot to bring her uncomfortable converse shoes. I don’t even know why she loves those shoes”  Bora said, breaking the silence between them as Siyeon opened the door of the practice room. 

“Well, I think that’s one of Yoohyeon’s weird habits”  Siyeon burst out laughing at her own statement, Bora joining her. 

“Yeah, she’s really weird and I love that about her”  Bora responded when Minji entered the room with a very much famous person. 

“Bestfriend things, I really wish to have”  Minji thought as she heard Bora said those things about Yoohyeon. 

“Hey guys, how’s the room?”  Handong said with all smiles while hugging them unexpectedly. The two were surprised at the sudden gesture of the celebrity. 

“It’s huge and we can actually sleep here if permitted”  Siyeon shyly joked, making Handong and Minji laughed. The chinese girl was searching for a certain person as her eyes were scanning the room. 

“Yoohyeon’s might be a bit late.”  Bora stated, looking at Minji and nodded. 

“I really can’t wait to meet her Minji” Handong jumped and hugged the president, kissing her cheeks. Just as she was about to break from the hug, Minji heard something fell from the ground, revealing Yoohyeon’s converse shoes on the floor as the silver haired girl clumsily picked it up and stared at the president with those avoiding gazes. 

“Yoohyeon...”  Minji said but was cut off by a nervous laugh coming from the girl. The other three in the room was just standing as they witnessed the most awkward scene of the day. 

Yoohyeon who were still sitting on the floor with her head down as Minji tried to help her up but the former was just so stubborn to accept the help from the president as she shoved her hand away. 

“I can manage, Minji”  Yoohyeon said in a serious tone of voice, struggling to stand up brushing off her pants from some dust of the floor. 

“Hi, I’m Handong, Minji’s talent as well. You must be The Kim Yoohyeon”  Handong took Yoohyeon’s body for a sudden hug. 

“I’m really glad to meet you, Minji talked a lot about you with me...”  The chinese girl added as she was nudged by the president to stop but she was unstoppable as she added some. 

“I mean, about your talent and your friends here”  Handong added as she nervously smiled at her friend and then looked at Yoohyeon who shyly smiled, blushing. 

“Well, we’re here to watch you have a vocal practice. So, the room’s all yours”  Minji said as the trio nodded. 

“Wait, are we here for a vocal practice, right?”  Yoohyeon asked in whisper. Siyeon and Bora glared at her and mentally facepalmed, giggling. 

“Yah, why didn’t you tell me. Bora! Lee Siyeon-ssi. I should’ve went here with you earlier”  Yoohyeon whisper yelled at her friends who were unbothered, laughing. 

As the three were bickering, Handong was staring at Minji as the latter was gazing at Yoohyeon’s whining episode. 

The president was surprised when Handong pinched her blushing cheeks as she glared at her own talent slash friend. 

“You’re staring intently at her, lovey dovey CEO”  Handong teased, gaining a light smack from the president. 

“And she was a puppy jealous mess”  Handong pushed her friend by her shoulders who was shaking her head. 

“You won’t believe me, I see the way she stared at me when I pinched your cheeks though, she was glaring at me”  Handong crossed her arms and qas deeply in thought when Minji wouldn’t believe her. The vocals and harmonies were filled the room and Minji could not focus on it when Handong was talking to her about Yoohyeon. 

“Here, let me do this”  Minji narrowed her eyes in confusion as she felt soft lips landed on her cheeks. 

“Yah, Dongie!!”  Minji pushed her friend when she heard footsteps walking towards them and it was Yoohyeon. 

“May I go to the comfort room, Miss Kim?”  Yoohyeon formally said and quickly flee the place when Minji nodded in hesitation. 

“See? She’s jealous”  Handong stated, running through her hair, proud of herself. In there, Minji was in deep thought. 

“Was she jealous? It can’t be” 

“It’s probably just a call of nature, Handong’s just paranoid”  Minji shook her head. 

The rest of the practice days went pretty well. Minji was impressed by their vocals and harmonizations, she can really say that these three were meant to be in a group. Their chemistry was just amazingly good. Well, except that Yoohyeon was unusually avoiding Minji. Even those bubbly smiles were replaced by weak fake smiles. They greeted each other awkwardly and even Siyeon and Bora could notice Yoohyeon’s unusual behavior towards the CEO. 

Saturday came, and the trio were set to shoot their first ever cover music video at the park in Seoul where a lot of people were to witness their performance. 

“Are y’all ready?!”  Bora cheered in excitement. Siyeon and Yoohyeon just chuckled at their friend’s energy. 

“Let’s go Singing Furries!”  Yoohyeon added enthusiastically, which made Siyeon and Bora furrowed their brows, judging Yoohyeon. 

“What?! It’s our name right? I thought we’re going to stick to that. I love that name!. “  Yoohyeon pouted, whining. Siyeon and Bora can only manage to nod as Yoohyeon was clinging too much to both of them like a puppy who lost their owner. 

“Seems like, you three are excited”  Minji interrupted accompanied by a person beside her and Yoohyeon immediately uncling herself from her friends. 

“Let me introduce to you our head director for this music video, Mr. Lee Kwangsoo”  The president introduced a smiling tall young man who was staring at the three girls with his menacing look which made Yoohyeon uncomfortable. 

“It’s nice to meet you, three”  He kissed each girl’s hand as Yoohyeon rolled her eyes at the gesture. 

“Please do well on the shoot”  He said happily while winking at Yoohyeon. The latter just shook her head and looked at Minji who was now guiding the director to the shooting site. 

The shooting went well, and the trio was very happy at their performance, hoping that it turned out very well. 

Siyeon and Bora decided to changed outfits inside their dressing room, leaving Yoohyeon on the mini bridge, staring at Minji’s beauty from afar who was seriously focused on the monitor. 

“She’s really beautiful”  she thought and smiled but quickly turned into a frown when she saw the head director inappropriately caressing Minji’s shoulder and his looks were on Minji’s chest. She was sure that Minji felt uncomfortable around him. 

Yoohyeon can feel her blood was boiling from anger as she can see, he was touching Minji’s butt. She was swayed by her emotions, so she quickly paced towards their direction and tapped the director’s back and landed two punches on his precious face. 

The people around were so surprised especially Minji who was furrowing her brows at Yoohyeon’s shock face. 

As soon as their eyes met, Yoohyeon walked backwards and ran as fast as she could to avoid the situation she started. 

But Minji followed her. 

“Yah! Kim Yoohyeon!”  Minji called for Yoohyeon, yelling. She tried to catch up with the girl but she ran too fast. 

But then Minji quicken her pace and was able to hold the girl’s wrist in time, stopping from her tracks. 

Yoohyeon looked at Minji with her eyes glistening as a single tear fell down from her cheeks, caressing her knuckles to ease the pain. 

“Why did you do that?! You know that’ll jeopardise your career. You haven’t debuted yet, and here you are, punching people out of nowhere. What’s wrong with you?! Where is that Yoohyeon who is a happy go lucky ,bubbly person?”  Minji screamed out of anger and disappointment but was softened at her last statement. She knew too well that the head director will spread what happened through the news that will probably end Yoohyeon’s starting career. 

A silence. Only their unspoken thoughts were heard but then Yoohyeon finally spoke up after Minji’s lashed out on her. 

“He was touching you”  she whispered, couldn’t look at Minji’s orbs. The president could barely heard the girl but she knew what she was talking about. 

“You punched him because he touched my shoulders? The fuck are you thinking, Yoohyeon?!”  Minji was so furious that she was not aware, she was gripping Yoohyeon’s hand so hard. 

But the silver haired girl endured it. Minji has the right to be mad at her, he just only punched the guy who was touching Minji’s butt and the president was blind to see it. 

“It was just a stupid move, Yoohyeon. Stupid move. Your career is on the line!And my company is at stake here!”  Minji let go of her hand on Yoohyeon’s. Still, mad at her. 

“I’m not stupid, Miss Kim. I’m not. He’s in the wrong and he deserves it. He was touching you inappropriately and you’re just pretending he’s not.”  Yoohyeon raised her voice, clenching her fist. 

“It’s not your fucking business! If he did, then I’ll take legal matters, not you punching him!” 

“Well, it is.! Because I care for you as friends or even more. Oh and come on, I can’t just let him touch you like that in front of my salad”  Yoohyeon hissed, as Minji buried her face on her hands. 

“Yoohyeon, it’s not right. Not right”  she thought. 

“We can’t be more than friends, Yoohyeon ” Minji weakly said, a lot of things might happened if she will love the girl. Or probably because she was not yet ready for love, that kind of love. And plus, she needs to tell her the truth. 

“Why not?!”

“Because I’m just an employee? Or I’m not as successful as you are ?”  Yoohyeon narrowed her eyes could not comprehend why Minji was not capable of loving her more than she could think of them to be. 

“Or you’re just too scared to love”  she softly said. 

“I’m here to help you, Minji, if...”

“We just can’t Yoohyeon!”

“Why?!”

“Because!”

Minji paused, her mind was confused at the moment. She was apprehensive and could not think properly and the silence made her even more nervous that she did not realize what she said next. 

“You are my fucking sister, Yoohyeon. So we can’t”  she breathed out heavily and widened her eyes at the realization of what just said. 

“What?! That’s impossible”  Yoohyeon laughed nervously. 

“Yoohyeon, Minji?”  Miss Hara softly said, interrupting the girl’s heated conversation. 

Seeing Miss Hara, Yoohyeon recalled the time where the older woman told her about her daughters, one is definitely Minji and the other....

“Was she talking about me?”

“No it can’t be. Why would I think that?”

“Even though I hate my father, I didn’t think I was adopted”

“Or my father is not telling me something” 

Yoohyeon was confused. She looked at Miss Hara then to Minji who was now hugging the older woman, sobbing. 

“I need to go. Text me when you need me”  Yoohyeon said, almost breaking her voice. She wanted to clear her mind, to know if Minji’s telling the truth. So, she called her father. 

On the other hand, Minji was still crying on her mother’s embrace. 

“Shh, it’s okay it’s okay, Jiu”  Miss Hara comforted. 

“I uh told her, Mama” 

“I told her...”  Minji kept on sobbing did not know what to feel at the moment. 

___________________________________________

Author’s Note: Hello  👋 how did you feel about this chapter?  💕 😅

Feedbacks are appreciated  🥰 thank you for reading, hoping you have a great day/night  💕


	18. Sister

Yoohyeon went home to her apartment with a pain in her knuckles and a pain in her heart. She closed the door with her phone in her hand and bent down on her knees, tears streaming down her face. 

Her father was yelling at her over the phone, sounding concerned about her daughter. 

_**“Hyeonie?! My child, what’s wrong. Did something happened? Are you fine?!”**_ Her dad asked. Even though, her father was not showing emotions towards, he genuinely cared for her. 

So, she put her phone in her ear and heard her father sighed deeply in relief when Yoohyeon spoke, sniffing.

_**“Dad, you remember that story you told me when I was thirteen?”**_ Yoohyeon asked, ignoring her father’s query. 

_**“Yes, about a child who were abducted and were sheltered in a wealthy family? I do remember, Hyeonie. What about it ?”**_ He rambled from his own words, waiting for her daughter’s response. 

_**“Am I that abducted child, Dad?”**_ Yoohyeon asked, almost breaking her voice. It’s ridiculous to ask her father about it but she had to be sure. She is positive that she is her father’s daughter. 

_“You’re just afraid, Minji. Why would you say that?”_ She thought. 

_**“That’s nonsense, Yoohyeon. Is this your way to ran away from me ?! You’re my only heir, it’s only right to entrust you my business”** _ Her father answered in disbelief that her own daughter is doubting her own identity. 

_**“Then, why are you telling me that story, dad? Is there something you want to tell me about?”**_ Yoohyeon asked desperately.

He sighed deeply,  _** “I think you’re too old to know the truth, Yoohyeon-ah” ** _

_** “What truth, dad?”  ** _

_** “You’re eager to know? I’ll tell you when you come home”  ** _

_**“I need to know now, dad. Then I will come home in three months, just tell me now”**_ her father always liked to negotiate and this is one of those moments. She asked for something and he’ll get something in return. 

Miss Hara stared at her daughter’s face, sleeping peacefully after what transpired on the set. 

It hurts her everytime she saw her child’s crying especially in front of her. The vivid memory had been replaying on her mind over and over again. 

-Flashback-

 _ **“I told her, Mama”** _ Minji cried. Miss Hara could feel the heartbreak her child was feeling. These emotions were driven by not only by what happened between the head director and Yoohyeon but also her child’s true feelings towards Yoohyeon. 

She loved Yoohyeon as her own child but seeing Minji cried because of her hurts even more.

_**“I told her...”**_ Minji repeated as the older woman ran through her fingers on her child’s hair. 

_**“You told her what, JiU”** _ she asked softly. 

_**“A lie, Mama. I told her a lie”**_ as soon as she finished the phrase, Minji sobbed uncontrollably, thinking that Yoohyeon might hate her now. She was just trying to contain her feelings towards the girl by telling her that lie and surely she will stop caring for her. 

_**“You love her, do you?”**_ Miss Hara smiled and lift her child’s chin up as she saw her nod her head. 

_**“Yoohyeon’s easy to love, who wouldn’t love her. She’s a very nice girl and caring and seems like you’re trying to push her away”** _ Miss Hara stated as Minji nodded.

_**“She is. Too caring sometimes that she had to punch our head director’s face”**_ she chuckled. 

_**“But I just do not know how to love her back. And I don’t want to give her high hopes, Mama. A-and..”**_ Minji paused and looked at her mother. 

_**“I am scared to be left again, Mama . What if she’s eventually left me? I don’t want to feel that again”**_ Minji’s words pierced through her heart. She is the main reason why her daughter pushed away the people who loved her. She was scared that people will abandon her just like she did. And that she was just protecting her heart for that reason. 

_**“She’s not me, Minji. You will never know unless you take a step. You are just thinking of that idea without even trying. And eventually, you were the one who’s leaving them. And if you’re scared and mad, it’s because of me not the people around you.”** _ Miss Hara stated, weakly smiling at her daughter. 

_**“ ****I messed up. I uh pushed her away even though she’s following me around. Wherever I go, I see her. I’m not mad at you, Mama. Not anymore. I was just used being like this. Alone”** _ Minji looked down, faked a smile. 

_ “And I think it’s time to tell my sister who’s her real family is”  _

-end of Flashback-

Yoohyeon waited for Bora in her apartment for she had something to say. Her father told a part of a story where a child was born to be just taken away from her own family because a life was perished. Then a life for a life. 

And to hear Minji, saying she’s her sister was the most ridiculous thing. She thought that it was probably to suppress her own feelings for her. She smiled at the thought. 

_“You like me and you’re just telling me things to stop me from pursuing you, huh?”_ Then a smirk was plastered on her face. 

But she was quickly saddened at the thought that in three months, she’s going home to the place she once ran away to.

_“Then I think it’s better this way that our feelings are not yet grow much. I hate to say that I won’t see her in three months. Well, I guess I have to spend my remaining time here worth it”_ she weakly smiled and looked up when she heard a knock on her door. 

_“Bora, you don’t have the reason to come with me. Minji, your sister loves you so much”_ she whispered then walked towards the door and was welcomed by Bora’s hugging her tightly. 

————————————————————

Author’s Note: 

Hi everyone  🤗 I offer you the very last update of this fic for this year 2020. It’s a short update but I’m hoping you like this. And advance Happy New Year everyone. I really appreciate you all who’s been readingh my work. Have a wonderful day/night and let’s look forward on 2021 for a more fruitful and productive year  🤗🤗


	19. Yooh's Past (Backstory)

Minji was fidgeting her fingers against her office table, nervous at the thought of confronting Yoohyeon in an abrupt meeting. She specifically called for her for personal reasons. She needed to talk to the silver haired girl first before to her own sister.

It was a wrong move of her to tell the girl a lie, just to obtain her unexplained feelings for her. In that way, she thought that Yoohyeon would stop pursuing her but then it made the situation even worse. She didn't know how to face the girl, will she ever see the cheerful and spakling eyes of Yoohyeon, again ?

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when a person knocked on her office door. She stood up from her seat, waiting for someone to show up. A girl with a wavy silver hair welcomed her with an unamused look. Minji gulped so hard, seeing the expression of the girl.

 ** _ **"Yoohyeon, come in and sit down."**_** Minji instructed and took a cup of water, giving it to the girl but Yoohyeon refused to take it.

 ** _ **"I'm not thirsty. Thank you"**_** Yoohyeon responded coldly which the president noticed at the change of her tone voice.

 ** _ **"What is it that you wanna talk about?"**_** she added, still in her cold tone of voice.

 ** _ **"Uhm, I wanna tell you the truth, Yoohyeon-ah"**_** Minji started, looking down as if words are formed on the floor to guide her in this type of conversation.

Yoohyeon did know what the girl was talking about, it was about the true identity of her bestfriend wherein Minji mistakenly posed her as her sister which truthfully hurted the girl to hear. As time passes by, even for just a little amount of time they knew each other, Yoohyeon could not help but admire the girl, or to say the least, in love with her. So, it hurts to know that Minji only saw her as a sibling not a lover.

But then, she thought it's better this way, she'll flee this town anyways in less than three months in accordance to the deal with her father.

 ** _ **"Look, Minji. I do not know why'd you say that. I am an only child and I am my father's daughter. So it's weird to think that I have a sister. Let alone, you as my sister. And I was just trying to protect you from that bastard. No one deserved that, to be treated like that"**_** Yoohyeon could not hide her disappointment, thinking about that certain event that made her mad.

 ** _ **"Yoohyeon, this is why I called you for. I was in my verge of emotions that I wasn't aware of what came out of my mouth. Truly, I'm so sorry."**_** Minji said, looking at the girl's eyes who somehow softened hearing her words.

 ** _ **"And thank you for standing up for me. I really appreciate it, Yoohyeon"**_** Minji added.

 ** _ **"And I uh made that up.Telling you as my sister where in fact you are not"**_** She trailed her fingers on her notepad, waiting for the girl to respond. She was hoping for the girl to forgive her but she will totally understand if she won't.

She heard Yoohyeon sighed and felt a warm hand on her hands , and when she looked up she saw Yoohyeon's smile again.

 ** _ **"It's alright, Minji. It was a misunderstanding and you apologized. It was enough for me"**_** Yoohyeon patted her hands in comfort.

 ** _ **"And you should tell her, you know. Bora, your sister"**_** Yoohyeon said, surprising the president. Yoohyeon quickly covered her mouth as she blurted out the truth that Minji haven't told her.

 ** _ **"What? What did you say?"**_** Minji asked, not believing her ears that Yoohyeon might probably know who's her sister is without telling anyone.

 _'Did she possibly know Bora's family before she met me? Or someone ordered her to spy on her, pretending to audition in their company'_ she mentally said.

 ** _ **"Uhm, I said uhm, you know just a thought. Probably it's Bora or Siyeon. Your sister or anybody else."**_** she stammered, hoping the president believed her.

Minji nodded, examining the girl's posture.

 ** _ **"Did you find your sister? I can help, if you need help. I am sure she will be happy to see you, Ms. President. Being away from family her whole life is a saddened truth and I know she will accept you"**_** Yoohyeon asked and stated to atleast divert Minji's attention on her helping her.

 _'You're being suspicious, Yoohyeon'_ she thought again.

 ** _ **"No need, Yoohyeon. I already found her"**_** Minji responded with a weak smile. Yoohyeon definitely know who she was referring to but she shut herself, sensing that the president was suspecting her.

 ** _ **"Hmm, I know she will be happy to see you. You will be a great sister, Minji"**_** Yoohyeon softly said, even though she was a bit hurt by the girl's words towards her during the fight. She tried to be as cold but she just couldn't, not in front of this angel.

 ** _ **"I hope that whatever happens between us won't interfere on our work. I really need you, Yoohyeon-ah in this company"**_** Minji said genuinely, holding her hands in assurance. Somehow, Yoohyeon felt guilty, she didn't want to disappoint Minji, but she gotta do what she had to do, in exchange for the truth. It may sound selfish but she thought, in her entire life she did the right thing. Bora's finally gonna have a family who would love her more than the family she had before.

She also came in Minji's office not only she was called in for but she had to tell her truth. Something was holding her back, she badly wanted to help her redeem the company from its own downfall, but she has a limited time. Too little that she was unsure if she can truly help her or can just worsen the situation. The only thing she was sure about is that she will do her best to help the president.

 ** _ **"Well, is that all? I have to go to the shop, if you need anything, Ms. president, just call me"**_** Yoohyeon said, as she nodded in agreement that the situation won't interfere their work.

 ** _ **"Yes, Yoohyeon."**_** Minji weakly smiled and gave her hand for a usual business handshake but instead, Yoohyeon hugged her and whispered.

 ** _ **"You're doing great. I just want you to know that"**_** Yoohyeon's words were so comforting to Minji that she could not help but hug the girl back. It was the feeling of relief that the girl was so forgiving despite the harsh words she threw at the girl.

To Minji, Yoohyeon was more than just an employee or a talent. She's her redemption not only for her company but for herself as well.

Bora was sitting near the window, waiting for the younger girl to show up after her meeting with the president. She decided to take a break for a while, thinking about what Yoohyeon told her.

 ** _ **"I'll come home alone, you need to stay for Siyeon and for your dream, Bora"**_** she mockingly repeated her words but deep inside she was worried about the girl. She didn't know why Yoohyeon was acting strange lately. She thought it was probably her father wanting her to go home in three months but something is up and she could not find another reason.

 ** _ **"She told me"**_** A soft voice spoke and a coffee was put on the table she was sitting, revealing her boss' figure who sheepishly smiled at her.

 ** _ **"Told you what? I swear to god if she told you about..."**_** Bora said nervously, her eyes turned into raging ones, that when Yoohyeon showed up, she tackle her onto the ground and zipped her mouth with her bare hands.

 ** _ **"Everything. I mean probably part of it. Well, that you two ran away and damn her father owned a huge company. And that she lied to me because she doesn't want to drag me into her mess just like she dragged you. But that's all, she didn't go into details"**_** Siyeon warmly smiled.

 ** _ **"I'm sorry we lied to you, Siyeon. Yoohyeon told me not to tell anyone because if we do, we might get ourselves in a pit of danger. Well, danger she say, it was her father who might know where we hide, while pursuing our dreams"**_** Bora reasoned while giving her boss a weak smile.

 ** _ **"I understand, Bora. With a daughter like her who is the only heir of the company, her father restricted her to a lot of things and I'm sure she find ways to escape from him. From the things she was forced to be. I'm sad she's leaving in three months just because she made a deal with her father"**_** she pouted, holding Bora's hands in comfort.

 ** _ **"She did. She's stubborn, you know. She wouldn't beeasily swayed by her father's threat but I was wondering this time she willingly gave herself in. She must have reasons as to why and she wouldn't tell me."**_** Bora said, sighing deeply.

 ** _ **"She must have deep reasons not to tell you yet, Bora."**_** Siyeon comforted as she can feel Bora tensed a little, thinking about Yoohyeon.

 ** _ **"I'm just afraid that she will be going back on her old ways. You know, being that unhappy child she was trained to for years. She rebelled to her father because she wanted to be herself and not some puppet to be controlled with. Funny to think, she even engaged herself to unnecessary physical fights just to let herself feel some pain, but nothing except rage. But then, she somehow redirected her life when she met again with music. She always loved it since we were child but she was forced to give it up to focus more into their business. She started to learn it in hidden, I was her companion but she was more eager than I am. Then one day, her father found out so, he sent a lot of her men to watch her every move. She was so mad that she started to yell at her father's employees with no reason at all to show him much she hated her life. I was disappointed in her, but I chose to stay because I don't want her to be alone. She was overly protective of me, Siyeon that she even have to punch my brother because he hit me."**_** Siyeon furrowed her brows when she mentioned a brother. She was too engrossed in her story about Yoohyeon but she was more intrigued in the fact that she has a brother.

 ** _ **"Brother?"**_** She curiously asked. Bora nodded.

 ** _ **"Yeah, I was adopted by a wealthy family. Not gonna lie, they took care of me but I was treated differently. They wanted a daughter, so they bought me. I was raised well, I guess. They provided me with things a normal parent would do to their children but I was aware, there's no love at all. Like Yoohyeon, I was like a robot, following orders. But the only difference between us, she was dearly loved by her father. I wasn't. Then one day, my adopted father passed away with a heart attack because he had a big argument with my brother, I was there trying to help revive him, but he didn't last. I was blamed by my brother but I didn't say a word, I know how it pains him. We were just teenagers that time, it pains me too and Yoohyeon was there to comfort me and even took me into their house to live along with Arnold. She was against at the idea of bringing Arnold along but her father promised my father that he will take care of us and his business."**_** Bora stated, yet again let out a heavy sigh, watching Siyeon's expressions.

 ** _ **"Wow, that's a lot to take in Bora but I am glad you grew with so much love in your heart"**_** Siyeon said, weakly smiled.

 ** _ **"Yoohyeon taught me how to love, even though she wasn't aware of it. She was a rebel but when you are in danger she was willing to dive into danger to save you. It wasn't visible in her, but Yoohyeon forgives easily, no matter how much of a douchebag you are, well she was just scary when she gets mad but after that she'll still sees you. And I love that about her"**_** Bora finally said as Yoohyeon showed up on their table, pouting.

 ** _ **"You're talking about me now, huh? That is why I tripped earlier going here"**_** Yoohyeon narrowed her eyes at Bora who was pinching her cheeks.

 ** _ **"How did it go, Yooh"**_** Siyeon asked.

 ** _ **"Well, she apologized even though she doesn't have to"**_** She smiled, weakly at Bora, thinking the fact that Minji apologized not only because she punched the head director's face but also because she lied about the sister thing. She was just waiting for Minji to tell Bora the truth and she knew she will eventually. She just hoped that she will be there to witness the lovable reunion.

 ** _ **"Well, I have to go to work. So enjoy your time alone"**_** Yoohyeon teased, winking at Bora and hurriedly went to her station but someone caught her attention in her peripheral view.

 ** _ **"Arnold"**_** she whispered.

Then she pulled out her phone, dialled her father's phone number and went to the kitchen.

Not long after, her father answered. She yelled.

 ** _ **"Father! Why are you sending Arnold to watch over us? I told you I will be back in three months! Please!"**_** Her father's tone spoke in confusion.

 ** _ **" What?! Arnold is no longer connected to us. He was in prison a year ago. He used our business name for his illegal business transactions and I was highly against it so, he went to our home, killing numbers of my men. Yoohyeon-ah, this is why I want you to go home, because I heard him, mention your name. Please, sweety, go home. You're not safe."**_** she can hear her father's trembled voice as she was shocked herself.

 ** _ **"Wait dad. A year ago? That means, you did not send your men to get me while I was saving the woman? It was Arnold's plan? not just to hurt me but to kill me."**_** Yoohyeon was shaken by the truth. It all makes sense now. Arnold was trying to yet again jeopardize her life, not only hers, but Bora's life too.

**_**'' I was certain, it's his plan, but you are so quick to judge me, sweety. I was trying to protect you and Bora. Please come home"** _ **

**_**"Dad, I'm sorry but I couldn't right now. I still have three months right. I will come home just as I promised but I have ,to settle some things here before I do. Just send a lot of your men here, I don't mind. Protect Bora, especially. I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want her in this mess and the people around me. And dad, please take care of yourself. I love you"**_** Yoohyeon ended the call, shaking. She didn't know what to do. But she knew that her father will fulfill her request.

" ** _ **Arnold, you asshole"**_** she mumbled before going back to the counter.


	20. Mr. Kim's Truth

The sky was getting dark and Minji was accompanied by the sound of her phone echoing inside her office. She answered the call from her brother.

 ** _"Jiu, are you still in your office?"_** Taehyung's voice was concerned. Minji let out a heavy sigh before she responded.

 ** _"Yes, I will be finishing these papers before going home. Why'd you call Tae? Is there something wrong, you sound worried"_** Minji asked and dropped her pen when a knock on the door was heard. She barely heard Taehyung on the phone who was screaming to wait for him inside her office.

 ** _"Tae, I'm gonna call you back, okay?"_** Minji ended the call without letting her brother finished what he was going to say. She came towards her office door slowly and opened the door as the person knocking was not able to open it.

 ** _"Minji? Are you there?"_** She was puzzled. That deep male voice was so familiar to her. It was late, and usually her father did not come to her office this late. He rarely do it and when he do, he was just checking on updates regarding this side of his business.

So, she was confused as to why all of a sudden, her father showed up in front of her office door in this late hour. Probably that's why Taehyung was screaming on the phone to warn her, somehow but then she slowly opened the door and was welcomed by her father's embrace so tight she was longing for it for a very long time. Her father's warm embrace felt so euphoric that she held on for so long just to feel like it was real. And it was real when she heard his voice again.

 ** _"Minji-ah, you okay?"_** He said genuinely, still hugging his daughter.

 ** _"Uhm, yes sir. Uhm... if you want some updates... regarding the progress of our project, I'm working on it, s-sir"_** she stuttered, trying to hold back her tears. Her father pulled away from the hug then she realized, he shed some tears as he was wiping it with his handkerchief.

 ** _"No, I'm here to check on you, if you are okay. I heard what happened. The head director tried to harass you. He is such an asshole for doing that to my daughter"_** He said making Minji burst down in tears for the reason that her father called her his daughter after such a very long time.

It felt surreal for the girl who was on the ground, crying out if happiness.

 ** _"Minji? What's wrong?"_** Mr. Kim bend down to his knees to join comfort his child. He wrapped his hands again to Minji as she sobbed even more.

 ** _"I'm sorry, Sir. Uhm, it's just the first time in a long time you called me a daughter and hugging me like I am your child."_** she confessed, sniffing.

 ** _"Minji, I know I've been too harsh on you for years. I just did not know how to face you. I wanted you all to be safe without letting you know what I got into. So, I was really worried when I heard the situation. I thought you got hurt. Do not call me Sir, Minji. I’m still your father”_** He looked at her daughter, genuinely.

 ** _“S-sir, Papa, I think it’s time for us to know the truth.”_** Minji was desperate to know how it boiled down to a situation they were in. Her sister was taken away and the sudden change of her father’s personality. He must have a deep reasons.

He held her daughter’s hands and told her his truth.

**Mr. Kim Seokjin’s Story (Seokjin's Narration)**

_I have two old friends, Kim Sean and Kim Jimin. We were partners in business for how many years, we hang out when we like to and talk about business things. Sean is a polite and the wisest among us three. He is handling multiple branches of food chains and actually he decided to merge it with my business a long time ago. And there's Jimin, funny and smart and a loving father but he was kind of controlling towards his daughter afraid that he will lose his just as the same fate as his wife. He is into real estate business._

_Sean is having a baby in her wife's belly, I remembered he was so happy to tell us both about it. And I also shared that my wife's going to have a baby as well. Your sister. We shared our thoughts about our family, we even joked about arranging a marriage but Jimin was totally against it. He wanted his daughter to love whoever she wants but ironically that man just have the tendencies to suffocate his daughter's life._

_But one night, Sean hosted a party, celebrating his huge success in putting up another branch of his food chain. I didn't drink much because I had to go home to my family. And when I went to the restroom, his wife came to me, confessed that she had feelings for me. I was so surprised she started to say crazy things like 'she can't live without me' I can't process those words because she has a husband who loves her so much and a baby to look forward to. And I have a family that I love so much more than my life._

_As I was about to leave the restroom to give space between us, she pulled out a knife, pointing it to her belly. Upon seeing it, I hurriedly went towards her to stop her and she did drop the knife but then she kissed me, suddenly. I was surprised so I pushed her away. She was on the floor, grinning at me and laughed maniacally before she ended her life with the knife on floor._

_Sean, then came into the restroom and saw his wife on the floor, lifeless while me was just sitting there on the corner still in shock. I tried to save her life despite what she did to me, Minji but I was just too little too late._

_Sean was so mad at me, he blamed me for his wife's death. A knife was beside me, so he blatantly thought I killed her wife and the baby. He tried to sue me but there was no enough evidence. Sean was not convinced, so he did matters on his hand._

_I understood his behaviour, she lost his wife and his daughter but he also wanted to lose mine, a payment for something I have no debt to. First, he cut his connections to my company, he pulled out everything. But he uh tried to kill my family too, sending too many men on our house but thankfully, Jimin informed me ahead, so I have the time to keep you guys alive. It did not stop there, he hunted me like I'm a wolf in the forest, he sent me a video of your mother walking in a grocery store, you in your room playing your guitar and Tae who was just watching tv, then a call came, it was him. He made me a deal with me without giving me enough options._

_He said, one bullet to each of my family's head or the child your mother was carrying as exchange of his daughter's life. He gave me 10 seconds to choose so I chose the latter, I don't wanna lose all of you in my own eyes._

_He made sure that I will follow his demands as he sent me videos of you three every single day threatening to kill you if I made a wrong move. I had no choice, Minji. Then the day, Bora was born, I gave her away to him as a payment for something I didn't do. He was blinded by his wife and daughter's death and I get blamed for it. I swear, I did not kill anybody, Minji. I was just protecting all of you._

_I could not explain it to your mother because he will just keep on threatening me to kill you or Bora, so I had to wear a facade, Minji. I had to._

_Bora's life is as important as your lives. I understand that your mother abandoned us to find your sister, I could not stop her. Don't blame your mother, Minji. She was just doing her best to bring back your sister._

_And I'm really sorry for taking out on you when your mother left us. You were just like your mother, and everytime I see you, I remembered her. I was hurt, I thought I was protecting all of you, but I think I was slowly letting you guys turn away from me because I was being a jerk. To the point I hit your own mother. I wanted to apologize to her after all the pain I caused her._

**End of his story.**

Everything makes sense to her now. The very reason her father was so cold and strict to her was she is a resemblance of her own mother. But one thing she was curious about is....

 ** _"Papa, how did you know it was Bora. So you knew all along?"_** she wanted to be mad at her father but she just couldn't. She waited for this for a very long time. Her father to notice her and this was this moment.

Mr. Kim heaved a sigh before he responded. He nodded and weakly smiled.

 ** _"I know, Jimin told me her whereabouts without letting Sean know. It was too risky but he was willing to help me. He sent me her pictures and that she was in a good condition. But I lost contact when she ran away with her daughter a year ago. Then I was surprised she was one of your talents. I'm proud of you, Minji. You found not only the gem but also your long lost sister"_** he looked down, feeling pathetic after all he had done to his own family.

Minji nodded and held her father's hand in comfort.

 ** _"Papa, I found mom. Please let us build our family again. This time, no secrets, okay? Let's start over again"_** Minji hugged him once again, and Mr. Kim, for a very long time broke down in tears, finally free from something he held on for years. He will make sure that he will do the right thing this time.

 ** _"Really? Is s-she in good condition?"_** Minji nodded in response. Then before she would add something, her brother came in rush, panting.

 ** _"Minji! oh uhm, Dad? Uhm you..."_** Taehyung almost yelled but kept it down once he saw her dad and Minji were not eating each others’ faces. He was really worried for her sister, the time she heard the issue from the shooting. He knew his dad would scold her again, but this time he thought he would make Minji suffer again. But he thought wrong, they were talking with each other calmly which was very unusual of his father.

 ** _"Tae, why are you here? Are you thinking that I'm going to disown Minji this time around?"_** Mr. Kim asked, weakly smiled while Taehyung was still puzzled at the situation. Then Minji pulled him in for a hug with their father.

 ** _"Tae, we're going to be a family again"_** Minji said, a wide smile plastered on her face, and a tear streaming down her face. Her heart filled with joy that finally after in so many years, she can feel that her family will be going to be fix. If she could take a picture at the sight of them hugging, she would. But only one was missing, her mother. She just hoped her mother would listen to her father's explanation even though, she has every right to be mad at him.

_Yoohyeon was fixing herself on the way to Minji's company to continue the shooting, hoping she won't see the face of the head director. She went out from her apartment, she groaned when she dropped her keys on the ground. As she was about to pick it up, she saw feet tapping and the person spoke._

_"Nice meeting you again, Yoohyeon" the person said in his deep voice as he chuckled maniacally. Yoohyeon gritted her teeth and hissed when she realized it was the person who almost killed her. She stood up and face him, piercing her eyes through her soul._

_"Arnold, just go away before I...." she was interrupted when Arnold quickly strangled her with his strong hands pushing her towards the wall. She struggled to breathed as she tried to pull his hands away from her neck._

_"You and Bora are pests in my life, so what you do with it? Kill it! Right?" Arnold tighten his grip as Yoohyeon hardly breathe for her dear life. She gave all her strength to kick his groin and breathe in deeply. She saw Arnold on the ground, crying out from pain._

_"We did not do anything to you, Arnold. You did it to yourself. We were trying to defend ourselves from you, you moron. And please, Bora had nothing to do with your father passing. Please stop this. You still have a chance to change. I don't want to fight, Arnold. I'm not like that anymore. Don't let your anger get to you, please. If you're mad that your dad gave his company to my father, that's because you're not ready to manage his business. My father tried to teach you but you were blinded by your anger towards us. Please, Arnold. Stop!" Yoohyeon genuinely said, looking down to where Arnold is. The latter struggled, his eyes were glued at Yoohyeon while clenching his fist._

_There he laughed mockingly. "I don't take lessons from you! My father is such an asshole…” he was interrupted when Yoohyeon whispered but then it was stilll heard by him._

_“You’re an asshole too. Blaming someone who was not at fault. You’re a coward, Arnold” Yoohyeon hissed and turned her back on him, panting. Arnold was so pissed, he stood up from the ground, aiming a punch to Yoohyeon._

_Then Yoohyeon heard a grunt from a female voice and as she turned around, Arnold was on the ground again unconscious._

_She looked at the person who basically saved her from getting beaten. She gasped so loud when she realized it was the president, caressing her knuckles._

_“That must be painful, you don’t have to do that” Yoohyeon came rushing in towards her to check if she’s alright._

_As their face was in close proximity, Minji stared at Yoohyeon’s galaxy eyes and the latter felt Minji’s hands traveled on the back of her neck and pulled her in. She was puzzled at that moment and saw Minji licked her lips before it landed on her soft lips._

_She widened her eyes when she felt her._

BUT….

It was all a dream. She got up from her bed, gasping for air. She smiled at the thought Minji saving her but she could not help but to worry about what Arnold can do to them once he comes near her friends.

 ** _“This has to end”_** Yoohyeon whispered to herself, hoping for a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm hoping that you will like this story about JiYoo :) I apologize for any grammatical errors I committed. Feedbacks and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated. Have a good day/night :)


End file.
